


Bleeding Out

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pain Kink, Season 9, Supernatural Elements, Transfusion, Trust, Vampires, life decisions, transfusions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo doesn’t have a problem working with vampires at NCIS, but when the one vampire he loves, a long-in-the-tooth Gibbs, offers him eternal life, Tony isn’t so keen. Before Tony even makes his final decision, Gibbs hurts him badly. Can this human/vampire love survive a clash of cultures, kinky spiked sex toys, and some serious health issues? Will Tony agree to be one of the Undead?</p><p>A review by PeachyMonkey: "Sweet, romantic, unsettling and definitely gross."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> 2015 NCIS Secret Santa Gift Exchange  
> Recipient: dont_hate_me01  
> Prompts: include hurt/comfort Tony, Tony/Gibbs, vampires  
> Spoilers: Season 9. Takes place around Feb. 2012  
> Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
> Genre: AU Vampire
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own NCIS. I used a few lines from episodes, included some of their cases, but the continuity is elastic. I made up the medical/kink/bloody stuff. I like gore and sick heroes and run-on sentences.
> 
>  **Beta** by the very patient and giving Solariana (who also organized this SESA.)  
>  Thanks to my friend Combatcrazy for being there to talk out far-fetched ideas with me. This story has been brewing for some time. I'm glad it finally had a chance to be written.
> 
>  **Note:** I posted this here first, in its entirety, and then, chapter by chapter, at fanfiction.net. As I did so, I decided to do some slight edits. Bad idea! Well, not really. I ended up spending a lot of time refining and revising this story, and as I post at FF I am also replacing the existing chapters here. I doubt anyone would notice the changes I've made, except maybe in ch 10 or 11, I think there's an extra (almost in public) sex scene. Finally, it's all done, fixed, happy. (Just thought I'd let you know!)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnMNhR8Sj)

**BLEEDING OUT**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Bleeding Out  
_ Wynter Gordon

How does it feel to be my first, my only one, my curse?  
And how does it feel to be my worst but my best?  
It hurts.

You got a hold of my heart now  
You took a piece and you cut it out  
You crawled up under my skin, under my skin  
I'm bleeding out   
I told you no but I love you  
I told you no but I'll let you  
So take the rest of it, all, the best of it

I'm bleeding out

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

In the darkest hour of the night, at a time when he should have been curled up in bed with Gibbs’ arms around him, Tony was instead sitting on a cold, hard chair in a small exam room in the NCIS clinic. A large-bore needle, sticking into the crook of his arm, was connected by tubing to an infusion machine that was pumping a steady flow of blood into his vein.

 

The clinic, located in the sub-basement next to Autopsy, was deserted at this hour. Technically, Tony wasn’t supposed to be there (Ducky would have a fit if he knew that Tony was self-medicating), but he figured that the situation that called for a bit of rule bending. Besides, the government had decreed that blood supplies were to be available round the clock to all federal employees in need – and at the moment, Tony was definitely in need.

 

NCIS kept a good supply of HV2x in stock, and the commercially manufactured blood, intended for emergency transfusions, was compatible with all blood types. Ever since he’d walked out on Gibbs (or since Gibbs had rejected him, depending on how you looked at it), three days ago, Tony had been relying on the synthetic blood to keep him going. This was only until Gibbs got his stubborn head out of his ass and came to his senses. And he was going to have to apologize, too. Tony was determined to accept nothing less, after what Gibbs had done.

 

It was the third time in as many days that Tony had used HV2x, but for some reason, this time the synthetic blood was not delivering the pick-me-up he was expecting.

 

Previously, Tony had felt improvement before the first bag was half empty. His senses had become sharp, and he’d felt strong and agile. Everything he’d looked at had a bright aura to it, as if backlit by some magical life force. This time, however, it just wasn’t working the same way. Tony had been pushing blood into his system for over two hours now, and he was starting to feel like crap, with a sour feeling building in his gut. Suddenly afraid he was going to puke, he wrapped his right arm around his stomach and swallowed.

 

He needed air; the windowless treatment room seemed close, making it hard to breathe. There were sharp pains traveling up his legs, and he noticed that his fingers were going numb. Jesus, when had they become so bloated? Taking small breaths, trying to remain calm, Tony came to grips with the fact that something was not right. Instead of benefiting from the transfusion, his condition was deteriorating, and at an alarming rate.

 

Tony eyed his phone. It sat on a nearby rolling metal table amongst an array of medical paraphernalia. He badly wanted to call Gibbs, but that was not an option. No way. God damn it, the man had cheated on him! Plus, Gibbs had made it quite clear he didn’t want him any more. Whatever they’d had between them, it had unraveled the minute that woman had come on the scene. It was as if Tony meant nothing to Gibbs any more, as if it had all been a big lie. Gibbs, who had declared he loved him, who had said ‘I love you’ in _actual_ words, had all of a sudden changed his mind, and had gone chasing after a woman – after _that_ woman.

 

“Well, let him lie with the bitch, if that’s what he wants,” Tony mumbled. “See how long _she_ sticks around. See how well _she_ watches his six.”

_“You leave, don’t bother coming back,” Jethro said. “I should have stuck to redheads.”_

_Tony stopped on the pathway and turned to deliver a parting shot. “Like getting married has worked so well for you in the past. Go ahead. You’ll be served divorce papers before the ink is dry on the marriage certificate.”_

_“Maybe I’ll do just that,” Jethro replied tersely. “Better than some punk who questions every move I make.”_

_Angry beyond words, Tony barely managed to hold his tongue. He got in his car and drove off, telling himself not to look in the rear-view mirror._

 

Tony laughed derisively at the memory. The sound was loud in the empty clinic. Damn him, _damn_ him! Offering him love, such as Tony had never experienced before, and then snatching it away, just like that. Making him feel like he was nothing. If that’s what love was, if that’s what _trust_ was, then he wanted no part of it.

 

Tony breathed deeply a few times, trying to calm down. That turned out to be a mistake. He started coughing, and couldn’t stop; it was so bad he almost passed out, but eventually it ceased. By the time Tony had caught his breath, his heart wasn’t pounding quite so hard. His throat was sandpaper-dry and he really needed a drink, but until the transfusion was done, he was stuck in this chair.

 

The gauge indicated that the level of blood remaining in the bag was going down, slowly but surely. It had better kick in soon, or else he was going to be in serious trouble. If he didn’t improve…well, he didn’t much like the alternatives. He could check himself into one of those programs that had been springing up everywhere lately, the kind that weaned you off the stuff.

 

Tony had been to a club Abby frequented, where certified-clean donors, each with a spigot inserted in their carotid artery, were strapped to the walls. Blood on draft – an expensive but safe way to sip. Just thinking about it made Tony gag.

 

Far more risky, he knew of an underground source where a couple of C-notes would buy you a blood-whore, off the record. As much as he hated the idea of using, Tony had to face the fact that he may just have to, as it became more apparent by the minute that the synth blood wasn’t going to do the job. He didn’t want to die, not yet, and he sure as hell didn’t want Gibbs to know what he was up to, either.

 

If asked, Ducky would be able to provide a safe solution to Tony’s problem, but going to the ME for medical help would inevitably lead to a phone call to Gibbs. There was always Jimmy Palmer, but even though Jimmy would do anything for Tony, he would try to convince Tony to go to Gibbs. And when Tony refused – which he would – Jimmy would pick up the phone anyway, and next thing you knew, a pissed-off Gibbs would turn up, demanding, ‘What the hell d’ya think you’re doing, DiNozzo?’

 

Tony hated that a part of him wanted Gibbs to come to his rescue, and that an even bigger part of him physically _wanted_ the man. There was no getting away from the burning desire he had for Gibbs. The craving feeling had intensified over the long weekend they’d been apart, and it got so bad he had stomach cramps, and his balls ached non-stop. Just three days without Gibbs, and he was a mess.

 

Walking away, getting a transfer, or even quitting altogether had crossed Tony’s mind, but how much worse was it going to get if he cut off all ties with Gibbs? If he was this bad now, he didn’t even want to even think about what kind of shape he’d be in after a week out of sight of the older man. He’d probably end up like one of those people he’d seen lying in filthy alleyways, curled in a tight ball, puking and shaking in withdrawal.

 

And if he withstood a separation of a week, could he survive a month…or years without Gibbs…or…forever? Could he walk away from everything he knew, friends and family, cut all ties? Never see Gibbs again? But that’s what it would take, a severing of all that tied them together. Tony rubbed his breastbone. At the thought of never seeing Gibbs again, his heart ached badly. No, he didn’t have it in him to leave. For better or for worse, he was inexorably bound to Gibbs.

 

The problem was, after what Gibbs had done, there wasn’t much hope of them remaining together. Tony wasn’t sure he could forgive him, not unless Gibbs was willing to talk to him, to explain why he’d gone to such great lengths to get Tony to accept their relationship, but then had thrown it all away.

 

Hanging his head, Tony moaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He’d known what he was getting into, right from the start. He’d known Gibbs for years, had known what he was like, what a closed-mouth bastard he could be. So now Tony only had himself, and his own accursed weakness, to blame. He had walked blithely into this situation, and he was going to have to live with the consequences. Sighing, Tony knew it was going to be up to him to make the first move, and then to somehow get Gibbs to open up. It was not going to be easy, that was for sure.

 

Gibbs didn’t apologize, and it wasn’t because it was a sign of weakness, as his rule stated. No, he believed that a man should fix what was wrong. Tony snorted. There was no point in waiting around for Gibbs to do what was right because, according to Gibbs, he had done no wrong. Apparently, according the all-mighty Gibbs, coming home smelling like someone who isn’t you isn’t at all wrong. Leaving your sleeping lover, to go sneaking out before dawn for a tryst with a woman isn’t wrong either. Tony closed his eyes and tried to think calm thoughts, but all he did was picture Gibbs leaving him, walking away with _her_.

 

He was brought back to reality by the pain in his arm, brought on by the pressure of the rapid transfusion. It hurt from the needle’s point of entry all the way up to his neck. This transfusion was supposed to buy him time to recoup and think, but it was now near dawn, and he was due back at work in a few hours. It _had_ to work; he couldn’t face the day feeling like this, drained and ill.

 

Tony looked at the transfusion machine’s settings. It was currently set to a level higher than what was considered safe, but there was still one higher setting. He was running out of time. Maybe upping it just that bit more would make all the difference. Tony told himself to go for it. He needed to finish up and get out of there before Ducky came in to work. He was always early, especially on a Monday, and Palmer and Gibbs wouldn’t be far behind.

 

Tony wiped his sleeve across his forehead. Great, now his chest hurt with every breath. Tony swallowed, but there was a lump in his throat that was making it difficult, and his mouth was as dry as sand. He was wheezing a bit, too, not a good sign, especially for someone with scarred lungs like his. Damn it, this had better work.

 

“At least they won’t have far to carry my body,” Tony said aloud, with a humorless chuckle. He pictured them dragging his limp body into the morgue next door, and hoisting it onto one of the metal tables there. Reality set in. Ducky would perform the autopsy. Jimmy would assist. Tony couldn’t imagine what that would do to his longtime friend. “I’m sorry, Jimmy, so sorry,” he whispered.

 

With a shaking hand, he reached for the dial on the pump, and quickly, before he could chicken out, he changed it to the highest setting. “This had better work,” Tony whispered hoarsely. Immediately, the whine of the pump increased as it forced HV2x into his vein at an accelerated rate. The resulting pain coursed throughout his body, so intense he bent double, crying out, “Damn you, Gibbs! Damn all you vampires!”

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 

There had always been fables and urban myths about vampires. They burst into flames when struck by sunlight. Silver was a caustic poison to them. They frequented vast underground clubs and drank the blood of bats. They slept in coffins lined with soil from their place of birth, and didn’t eat or drink anything but blood. They had no reflections, no souls, no ability to have children, yada yada. There were endless tales, most of them untrue, or highly exaggerated.

 

As a child, Tony had been fascinated by the vampire world, as portrayed in novels, comics and film. Even though Senior had forbidden his son to ever mention those filthy, blood-sucking deviants, Tony had secretly devoured every show and film ever made on vampires: _Nosferatu_ , _The Lost Boys_ , _Blacula_ , the lesser known _Dracula Exotica_ (with the cheesy tag line: He came to bite…and stayed to love.), and who could not love George Hamilton playing Dracula in _Love at First Bite_?

 

Tony was always watching people, trying to figure out if any of them might be a vampire. It was nearly impossible to tell, just by looking at them, but from an early age, Tony had a rare ability to seeing past their human facade.

 

He had been positive that his math teacher, Mr. Rochester, was a vampire, as was the chairman of the local bank, and the lady who bagged groceries down at the Stop & Shop. And Tony had been positive that the pediatrician his mother took him to, Dr. Filmore, was a vampire because the doctor seemed to get far too much enjoyment drawing his blood. Ever curious, Tony tried to prove his suspicions were right. He doused his teacher with Holy water, sneakily held a mirror up to the doctor’s face, and basically tried every trick in the book. All that happened was that he annoyed a lot of people in town, and his dad gave him a hard spanking for getting up to “those childish antics of yours.”

 

By the time he got to high school, Tony was more interested in girls than exposing the truth about vampires. But then, most of the girls he liked were Goths who could easily pass for vampires.

 

Over the years, attitudes towards vampires changed – at least outwardly. People began to acknowledge that there were, indeed, vampires in their midst, and that maybe they were not baby-eaters after all, nor did they abduct virgins and suck the blood from their innocent bodies. Vampires were not walking among humans in preparation for taking over the world. There was a universal acknowledgment that vampires were valuable members of Earthen society. They were good leaders, strong and smart, and also happened to be among the wealthiest people in the world.

 

There were new laws invoked to ensure that vampires were not persecuted, that they had equal rights. If some humans believed that vampires were akin to the Devil, most kept such opinions to themselves.

 

Tony’s dad still called them the Devil’s spawn and advocated for all vampires to be hunted down, chained, and dragged to the center of the city, and then burned at the stake in front of an audience of all the human citizenry. Luckily, Senior only voiced his strong, and illegal, opinions within the confines of his own home.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

At Ohio State, Tony met a few real-life vampires. They didn’t stand out in the crowd and pretty much kept to themselves, although a few were known to party pretty heavily. Even though he tried recruiting a couple of them for the football team, figuring their strength and agility would come in handy on the playing field, they remained aloof.

 

After Tony graduated from the police academy, and worked his way through the ranks to detective, he encountered enough vampires, from both sides of the law, to realize that pissing them off was _not_ a good idea. In general, vampires might seem civilized, and even urbane, but when you stuck your nose in their business, or affronted them in any way, the kid gloves came off. Tony had been roughed up and threatened a few times during the course of investigations, but luckily it was mostly posing on the vampire’s part. Tony was smart enough to know he had only seen a hint of what lay underneath the surface, and was well aware of how dangerous they were.

 

Although vampires didn’t fly, or change into bats (at least, he didn’t think they did), they seemed to possess extraordinary physical prowess. They were so quick on their feet that when they moved at full speed, it appeared they were here one second, and way over there the next.

 

In a way, Tony was jealous of the extraordinary skills and attributes vampires were endowed with, especially after hearing tales of their incredible sexual prowess. One of the vampires at college, a track and field champion named Drake, had been full of stories about his hot _hot_ sex life. At first, Tony had assumed they were gross exaggerations, but as time passed Tony learned they’d been true: the ability to hold an erection for an hour, the way they could mesmerize girls into bed, and, interestingly enough, the fact that vampires enjoyed both sexes equally.

 

But, no matter how handy it would be to have even a small portion of the extraordinary qualities that came with being one of the Undead, Tony wasn’t interested in falling under the spell of a vampire and being Turned. He did not want to be bitten and transformed into a walking cadaver, or what the cops at the 7th precinct termed a DMW, or dead man walking.

 

Living a never-ending life sounded like it had some big drawbacks, like watching everyone you loved getting old and dying while you lived on….and on. Tony really wasn’t keen on the thought of swapping blood as a means of survival, either. And just because you lived a long time, didn’t mean you remained young and pretty. Hell, he’d seen _The Hunger_ , in which a vampire, played by David Bowie, suddenly ages rapidly. He discovers that although he may have eternal life, he does not have eternal youth. The sexy and impeccably dressed vampire Catherine Deneuve ends up storing her disintegrating lover in a box in the attic. Tony knew, for certain, that he did not want to end up in a box in someone’s attic.

 

And just look at what happened in a dozen other similar films and novels, like getting buried alive in the walls, or catching fire when exposed to sunlight, getting staked through the heart and exploding in a gory mess, or being reduced to feeding on rats in some moldering house in the deep south because your innards have been eaten up by an insidious poison and you are unable to recoup your strength. No, things never ended well for any of those vampires.

 

So, no thank you, Count Dracula. Remaining human, blessed with better-than-average athletic ability and investigative skills, and natural good looks, was just fine by him.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

Some vampires kept a string of donors, contracted to provide their blood at short notice, stashed in handy locations. It made sense to drink only from paid donors who were state-certified healthy, and awarded the V-Stamp, but Gibbs was scornful of the practice, claiming it was a form of legal slavery. He never drank man-made blood substitute because it literally sickened him. It simply wasn’t designed to be ingested, though it could be transfused. He never touched animal blood, or bagged donor blood, either, although it could be delivered right to your doorstep along with the morning paper.

 

Gibbs preferred feeding directly from humans. When he was married, he drew his nourishment from his wives, so Ducky had revealed. At other times, who knows? Presumably Gibbs got permission from the women he dated, or from his old Marine buddies he occasionally met for a couple of brews at the corner bar. But, Tony wondered, how do you go about asking if you could suck their blood? “By the way, I’d love a snack. You don’t mind if I suck on your neck, do you? No, no, it won’t hurt a bit.”

 

Good thing none of Tony’s dates had ever asked to taste his blood, because that would have marked an immediate end to their friendship. He rarely dated vampires and stuck to his own kind, but sometimes a beautiful lady vamp was just too good to turn down.

 

Tony peered into Gibbs’ fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. “Hey Gibbs, why don’t you just get a couple of liters from the blood bank and stick ‘em in the fridge next to the Old Dominion?” Truthfully, Tony had no clue how long Gibbs went without feeding. There were times when Gibbs got a bit testy, or looked overly tired, but Tony had no evidence to indicate those were symptoms of Gibbs’ need to feed. Wherever Gibbs got his nourishment, he kept it a closely guarded secret. Even Abby didn’t know if he had regular lady friends or what, although both she and Tony remembered a redheaded female vampire who used to pick Gibbs up at the end of the workday – but she’d long since stopped coming around.

 

Gibbs smirked and said, “Call me old-fashioned, but I like a meal I can sink my teeth into.”

 

Tony imagined what it would feel like to have Gibbs’ strong teeth sinking into his neck, and it turned him on so much that he covered up the bulge in his pants by diving back into the fridge for a couple of steaks, marinating in a glass dish. “Let’s just stick to beef cooked on the grill, okay, Boss?” Hearing Gibbs snort gave Tony the sinking feeling that Gibbs had a pretty good idea of the direction in which his mind, and cock, had gone.

 

Nobody knew Gibbs’ age, but there was an office pool with speculations as to his birth year. Ducky said the pool had been started when Gibbs had first joined NIS, and had grown into a sizeable pot in the last twenty years. “Until someone can definitively prove his age, nobody shall be the winner. However, I have a side bet with your teammates that you shall be the one to discover Jethro’s date of birth,” Ducky had said with a wink.

 

Tony had spent plenty of late nights delving into Gibbs’ past. He pored over records that pre-dated digital files, used Ancestry.com and old paper archives, but he hadn’t been able to find any record of Gibbs prior to him signing up for the Marines in 1976, reportedly at the age of 18. There was a headshot of him on an official document, where he looked very young with his close-shaved head. Maybe the documents were falsified, which led Tony to wonder if a vampire could actually de-age, or if they were able to put on some kind of mask. It must use up an awful lot of energy to keep up appearances, he thought. Gibbs also had a real history. Why, he even had a father…or that was how Jackson Gibbs had been introduced to them. Maybe Jackson was a recent relative…a cousin perhaps?

 

Tony had a feeling – mind you, he had nothing to support it – that Gibbs hailed from another century, possibly as far back as the Civil War. He had read that ancient vampires could do without drinking blood for long periods of time. If Gibbs were one of the ancient ones, this would explain why Tony had never been aware of Gibbs going off to replenish his blood. Unless he did the vampire equivalent of a quickie, and stopped somewhere for an on-the-go feed while he was out on a coffee run. That didn’t seem like Gibbs, though.

 

There were unconfirmed rumors that Gibbs had been married many times over the span of his lifetime, but that he had never made any of them vampires, which was the usual practice.

 

Soon after he came to work at NCIS, when the topic of marriage came up, Tony risked asking Gibbs, “How many times has it been, Boss?” He didn’t let on that he’d already done some digging, and had confirmed that Gibbs had been married three times in the past twenty years. Before that, had been Shannon, the Wife He Never Talked About. With more in-depth investigation, Tony had managed to follow the paper trail to 1910, where it had abruptly stopped, but he had a strong feeling that Gibbs had been around a lot longer than a century. He pressed, “How many wives have you had?”

 

Gibbs glared at Tony, but he replied, “Too many.”

 

Tony wondered why Gibbs hadn’t turned Stephanie, who he’d met and liked, or even Diane, who’d come earlier, into his forever-mate. Maybe he hadn’t been enamored of the idea of being stuck with any woman for eternity. “You didn’t turn _any_ of them?” _‘Not even Shannon?’_ he wondered silently. Most of the info Tony had found on her was centered on her death, two weeks before Gibbs was slated to return stateside. There was mention of the tragic death of their little girl, too, but Tony was smart enough never to mention he even knew about her.

 

Gibbs replied curtly, “Nope. They knew exactly what my views were when they married me. Of course that didn’t stop Diane from pestering me about it.” He muttered, “She just wouldn’t let it go.”

 

“But Diane…she’s a vampire now. Who Made her?” Tony touched his own neck as he spoke. Revamping, or Making, turning them or bringing them over – however you wanted to call it – was an intimate act that changed a human’s life dramatically. Tony wondered what it would be like to be tied to someone forever, someone like Gibbs. Tony caught Gibbs looking at him with narrowed eyes, and he squirmed a little under the vampire’s glare. “Just wondering, Boss.”

 

“You’re so damned curious, go ask Fornell,” Gibbs growled while turning away, ending the conversation.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

A few weeks later, when Tony crossed Fornell’s path during a case, he dared to ask the FBI agent about Diane. She had, by then, left Fornell, and had taken their daughter, whom he adored, with her.

 

In response, Fornell bared his teeth at Tony, but after the hairs on the back of his neck had settled down, he said, “Take my advice, DiNozzo, and don’t get married. Women sashay in, all soft and pretty, and next thing you know, she’s left you for someone younger, and cleared out your bank account as she went.”

 

Tony mused, “Wow, sorry. Sounds kind of like the aliens in _Battlefield Earth_ , or _V_ , or _Independence Day_ – I loved Will Smith in that – or in just about any other alien-invasion movie. They hover in huge flying saucers, suck up all our natural resources, and then process all life forms into transportable food before heading off to do the same to another planet…although I’ve always wondered why the aliens don’t simply go to Saturn and mine the ice cubes from its rings. That way they’d totally avoid getting shot up by the Earth’s feisty little inhabitants, who always seem to find their weak spot…you know, shoving a nuke up their butt, or sneezing on them, or something along those lines.”

 

Fornell looked at Tony with his mouth agape, and said, “The scary thing is, I totally get what you’re saying. Of course! Why didn’t I ever see it before? Oh my God, DiNozzo, you’re brilliant!”

 

“I am? Of course I am. What did I say?”

 

“You saw that Diane is really an alien.”

 

That made Tony laugh, but he soon grew serious. “Look, I didn’t know…”

 

“Didn’t know what?”

 

“That vampires got divorced?” Tony queried, feeling sort of bad for the guy. What was the point of even being a vampire if it didn’t ensure you got the hot babes, the top position at a media giant, and amass astounding wealth?

 

Looking downcast, Fornell said, “Not so different from humans, when you boil it down.”

 

Tony couldn’t let it go. “I thought once you mated, it was for life.”

 

“Supposed to be that way,” Fornell said with a faraway look in his eyes. He turned to Tony and said, “We don’t make the decision lightly, or often, and even after we start the process, our mate has one cycle to change their mind.” Tony looked at him curiously, so Fornell explained, “One cycle of the moon. If the human decides not to go through with it, they go through a kind of detox…but they revert to human without too much harm done. With Diane, I made her a vampire, just like she wanted, and next thing I know, she decides to leave me. She never stayed with any human for long, either…”

 

“I’m sorry, Fornell…”

 

“For what?”

 

“For suggesting your ex was an alien,” Tony said, seriously.

 

Fornell surprised him by laughing. “Like I said, kid, I think you hit the nail on the head with that deduction. Anyone ever tell you you’d make a good FBI agent?”

 

“Sorry,” Tony said with a laugh, “but I’m already taken.”

 

Fornell smirked and clapped Tony on the back. “Yeah, I think everybody knows that.”

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 

Most humans gave a wide berth to vampires, and for a good reason. Tony had worked closely with them for his entire career – they were prevalent in military and police forces – and so he became used to them. He treated all the vampires he encountered on the job with respect. He had no problem working a case with a vampire, or partnering up with one, but that didn’t mean he had to like what they were. There were a couple of exceptions though – Abby and Gibbs. They, along with Ziva, Director Vance, and most of the brass in NCIS and the Navy were vampires, and with many of them, you’d never know it.

 

Vampirism aside, Gibbs’ strength, his magnetism, and straightforward way of doing things, were all considerable attractors, as far as Tony was concerned. The boss’s good looks and blue eyes didn’t hurt his case much, either. Tony liked working with Gibbs, enjoyed testing him, and even, at great risk to his personal health, found great pleasure in annoying him. In return, Gibbs liked to exert his authority by slapping his Senior Field Agent. Tony didn’t mind, and if got the boss’s rocks off, who was he to deny Gibbs that small pleasure?

 

Vampires tended to be secretive folks though. They protected themselves by allowing the fear factor to override their human side, their frailties, their Achilles’ heels. And they were all, once upon a time, human. That was one theory, anyway. Ducky once explained vampirism to Tony as being a mix of a blood brotherhood and a terminal disease.

 

“But they don’t die,” Tony had said.

 

Ducky had agreed that he’d only seen a few terminal cases, in which the vampire had been ex-sanguinated, heart and head removed. “And that, my dear boy, will do just about any creature in,” Ducky had said. “Best not to be drawn into their web in the first place.”

 

Tony knew a lot about Gibbs. His wives, his child, his boat, and that he’d killed the vampire drug lord Pedro Rodriguez with a bullet to the head. And not just any bullet; it was a full metal jacket, Holy silver-coated bullet to the brain. Tony knew the man favored his coffee black and bitter, enjoyed taking down suspects in interrogation, built things with his hands, was somewhat reclusive, didn’t suffer fools, and had the excellent hearing of a bat.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

According to the latest census, there were approximately three million vampires living in the United States, about 1% of the population. Worldwide figures were a little less. The East Coast had more vampires than anywhere, though California was fairly bursting with the Undead. Washington, DC, and its neighboring counties, had a 3% share of vampires, way above the national average. As McGee pointed out, “If you break that down, Tony, it means there are 280 vampires per square mile in Metro DC alone. I don’t know about you, but to me, that’s a downright scary figure.”

 

“So, McCensus-taker, are you saying you’re scared of vampires?”

 

“Aren’t you?” Tim retorted, his tone suggesting you had to be crazy not to be.

 

Tony thought about it for a moment. “If you take vampires on the whole, with all their crazy vamp skills, like the way they could kill you with a paperclip and dispose of your remains without raising any suspicion, well, yeah, I’m scared of them. But if you think about the vamps we know, the individuals, they’re not at all frightening…I mean, c’mon…Abby, Gibbs, Ziva?”

 

Ziva walked into the office at that moment, wearing cargo pants, low slung because of the weight of five knives hidden in them, two army green tank tops and no bra, with her hair a mass of wild, tangled curls, her eyebrows un-tweezed and drawn together in a frown.

 

Tony corrected himself, realizing what he’d just said. He whispered to Tim, “I take that back. They’re all very scary.” The truth was, he was more wary of vampires than afraid of them. Apart from the vampires he knew at work, all his friends were human. He naturally gravitated towards his own kind.

 

Abby had once pointed out, “It’s a basic caveman instinct to stick with our own, as a form of self-protection. Less chance of disease.”

 

“More chance of inbreeding,” Tony had retaliated.

 

“My own relatives, case in point,” Abby had said with a bright smile. She kept DNA records of all of her family members in the hope of finding the link that proved that her current father was really her great-great-great-etc.-grandson. She’d explained it all to Tony once, about how she’d had a child in the 14th century, before she’d been Changed, but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

 

It wasn’t a surprise that Washington had so many vampires in residence, as many of them held prominent positions in the financial and political worlds, as well as in law enforcement and the military. In New York, Wall Street boardrooms were practically crawling with vampires, as was Washington’s Capitol Hill. But, thought Tony, the vampires in Washington were a lot less flashy than their Hollywood counterparts.

 

Generally, vampires were law-abiding and avoided publicity, but there were always some who didn’t play by the rules. Just like the human race, the vampire population had both law-abiding and criminal-minded denizens, both good and bad vampires. They were, after all, a powerful and aged race, and most did not like taking orders from humans who were so much younger and weaker than themselves. Crimes by vampires against other vampires were settled within the vampire community, without any official records, but if any involved humans, they were investigated and tried by a human court of law. As many judges and lawyers were vampires, the chances of a vampire serving any substantial time in prison was slim, though time was certainly on their side.

 

There were a lot of vampire wannabes, too: vampire-lovers, hangers-on, crazies and fanatics, humans who drank blood as if it would make them into something they were not. There were also people who desired the power and immortality that came with being a vampire, not to mention the enhanced senses and heightened sexual experiences. Some of these humans would do anything to become a vampire, including marrying, blackmailing, bribing and coercing vampires into Turning them, even though it was strictly illegal for any vamp to accept payment for changing a human into a vampire.

 

There was a recent case in which four Wall Street traders, all of them human, drugged and kidnapped a female vampire. It took a great deal of ketamine to keep her down, and they had to repeatedly dose her, as her system rapidly metabolized the drugs.

 

While the vampire was bound in chains, the men siphoned off all of her blood and transfused it into their own bodies, believing they’d be transformed into vampires. Unfortunately, pumping vampire blood into a human body only serves to slowly and painfully kill the recipients. Vampire and human blood types do not match and humans simply cannot tolerate vampire blood. By the time V-EMTs arrived, the female vampire’s heart had deteriorated too badly to regenerate, even after they gave her an emergency transfusion of vampire blood.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

In Autopsy, Jimmy was leaning over an empty metal table, with his nose in _The Bethesda Handbook of Clinical Hematology and Pathophysiology of Blood Disorders in Vampires_. “Listen to this, Tony. This confirms that having vampire blood circulating in your veins is not enough to bring on transformation.” He pointed to a pertinent passage. “Look what it says here.”

 

Tony leaned over Jimmy’s shoulder and read, “‘ _When a vampire bites a human of its choice, he or she releases a highly toxic hormone through its maxillary canines. Much like the way caffeine affects the body, these hormones, unique to vampires, send blood sugar and adrenaline levels soaring, causing an intense high.’_ Hmmm, sounds kinky. Maybe there’s some connection between these hormones and all that coffee Gibbs drinks. And Abby’s Caf-Pow! is full of ex-treme caffeine.”

 

Ducky entered at that moment, making Jimmy and Tony start guiltily. “I would be careful not to repeat that theory outside these walls,” Ducky warned sternly. He glanced at the book and said, “The expression _la petite mort,_ whose first usage in English was in 1572, referred not to post-coital tristesse, but to the death and rebirth of a Vampyre. _‘The victims, ere they yet expire, Shall know the demon for their Sire.’_ You two would serve yourselves far better by reading the poetry of Byron, rather than dry texts. Or better yet, join one of the Chat With a Vampire events that have become so popular of late in coffee houses and bookstores. Why don’t you take the book with you, Anthony, and allow Mr. Palmer to return to his duties?”

 

Jimmy went back to work, and Tony left, hugging the book to his chest. He sat in the stairwell and read more about vampires from the technical text.

 

_‘The lungs falter and fail, all organs cease to function, and soon the heart is pumping feebly, barely alive. If the vampire does not proceed quickly to the next step in the procedure, which is feeding the dying human his own nourishing blood, the human will not survive. The proffered method of blood transfer begins when the vampire tears his own vein and drips his dark crimson blood directly into the human’s mouth. It only takes a few drops to begin the renewal process, and then the human may drink freely as they regain their strength. This offering of blood is considered a gift of eternal life, as vampires rarely change humans into one of their own kind. When the vampire creates a new, fledgling vampire as a life-companion, it is a mate for life, whether they remain in close proximity or are parted by circumstances.’_

“Mate for life, huh? Sounds way too clingy for a commitment-phobe like me,” Tony said aloud. He looked at his watch; if he didn’t get back to work immediately, he’d be in big trouble. Still, there was no way was he carrying this book into the bullpen with him. It was too large to fit in his desk drawer, anyway. Tony ran the book out to his car and locked it in the trunk. Once home, he’d be able to read it without worrying about the too-observant eyes of his teammates – or Gibbs. He felt his face heat up at the thought of Gibbs discovering he was reading up on vampire hematology. Not that there was anything wrong with it; it was all in the name of expanding his knowledge base, that was all.

 

Tony made it back to his desk about five minutes late. He received a reprimand from his boss, and a pile of end-of-quarter forms was unceremoniously dumped in front of him. As Tony did the required work, which he could have done in his sleep, he thought about the vampires’ toxic hormones, and wondered what it would be like to share that kind of intense high with Gibbs.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

On and off over the years, Tony had considered making a move on Gibbs. It wasn’t constantly on his mind, but he was always aware of Gibbs, whether at the office or at a crime scene; it was as though he was super-sensitive to the older man’s presence. Sometimes, when they were physically close, Tony would get a feeling that maybe, just maybe, Gibbs was as sexually aware of him as he was of Gibbs, and this stupid little flicker of hope would light up inside of him.

 

Tony was attracted to girls and always would be, but he was drawn to Gibbs, all the same. It was definitely sexual, though he couldn’t see himself actually doing anything about it; he would never follow through. There were times when a deep desire ate so badly at his insides that, not knowing what else to do with himself, he would drive over to Gibbs’ home in the middle of the night. He would park and sit there, just watching the light emanating from one of the basement windows, where Gibbs was working on a boat, or bedroom furniture, or casket – whatever his current project might be. Tony would hunker down in his cold car, and imagine how Gibbs was planing the wood, slow and easy, until he could no longer keep his eyes open. He’d wake up at first light, and go back home, feeling restless and frustrated. These all-night vigils didn’t happen often, but when they did, Tony would wonder what was wrong with him that he’d allow his infatuation with his boss take control of his life like that.

 

There had been a few small windows of opportunity when a touch or a hug could have easily turned into something more, moments when Gibbs actually seemed receptive to him on a human level. He’d drop his gaze to Tony’s mouth, he’d lean closer, and he’d let his hand rest on Tony’s shoulder longer than seemed necessary. The moment would hang there as if time were suspended, until Gibbs would break eye contact and turn away, unaware of the turmoil going on in Tony’s heart.

 

Willing to risk everything, Tony would tentatively reach out, but something stopped him. He would back off, asking himself what the hell he was doing, and was it worth ruining his relationship with Gibbs? Maybe…maybe it would be worth the risk.

 

But then Gibbs would turn back and look straight at him, his gaze impassive, and the little flame in Tony’s heart would flicker and go out.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

“There must be rules,” Tony said. “Especially written for vampires, I mean.” He caught Abby and Ziva exchange a glance, apparently having a silent conversation as to whether or not they should reveal insider information to a mere human. Or that’s what he imagined they were saying. He wasn’t sure if they were actually psychic, or if they were simply well attuned to each other, much like he was with Gibbs.

 

“They’re more like guidelines,” Abby said, with a grin. She perched on the corner of McGee’s desk. He looked up, interested.

 

“Either way, don’t get cocky,” Gibbs warned Tony, staring straight at him, as if any of this pertained to him.

 

Tim spoke up. “And…Rule #5 is: don’t drink from a drunk…I believe?”

 

“I agree with you on that one,” Tony said. “Only…is it true your sense of taste is good enough to guess the vintage?”

 

Abby grinned. “Best party trick there is! Taste-testing humans. Sip and spit.”

 

“Like, eeeew!” Tony said.

 

Ziva tapped her teeth with a broken fingernail. “Rule #21: do not wear a griddle on your teeth. It gets caught in hair.”

 

“It’s called a grill,” Tony corrected. “Sounds like you know something about wearing them?” Ziva just snorted and flipped her hair.

 

“I hate it when vamps have a sense of entitlement,” Abby said to Tony. “Being stronger doesn’t give you the right to prey on the weak. Wow, that sounded really snobbish, but we all know that vamps are physically stronger.”

 

Ziva looked Tony up and down and scoffed, “More than just physically.”

 

Tony grinned and retorted, “I guess that’s why they gave you vamps your own washroom, Ziva, with the urinals placed waaay down the far end, for when you have those pissing contests you’re so fond of.”

 

Ziva made a move, as if she was going to go for Tony, but at that moment, Ducky joined them in the bullpen. He greeted everyone and handed Gibbs a file. “It appears our petty officer committed suicide. He was suffering from stage 4 hemosyphilcytosis, and chose to conclude his life in his own way, and so died by his own hand.”

 

During the course of their investigations, the MCRT had encountered only a few people who had contracted hemosyphilcytosis, known HSC.

 

“Figured as much. These kids should know by now not to drink from the unclean,” Gibbs said as he looked over the paperwork.

 

Ducky replied to Gibbs, “Yes, the victims of the disease suffer greatly, their bodies ravaged by a virus that literally feeds on their organs, from the inside out. It is quite the horror story, I fear.”

 

Tony wrinkled his nose. He was very sensitive to odors, especially unpleasant ones. As soon as they’d seen the petty officer’s body, he had recognized the signs of HSC: extreme weight loss, thinning hair, sores, rotting extremities, and that smell…there was no mistaking the dreadful smell. “You’d think they’d take precautions,” Tony said. “You can get protective SuckMe! filters at any CVS.”

 

Abby agreed, “All my friends carry them in their wallets. You never know what you might contract from drinking from a stranger.”

 

Humans who contracted the disease were held up as examples of a good reason to practice safe blood sharing, and for everyone, human or vamp, to engage in monogamous blood relationships. Any vampires who carried HSC (luckily there were very few of them) were minimally affected, and often didn’t seek treatment. Unfortunately, it only took a few of those vamps, the ones with little-to-no regard for the consequences, to spread HSC to humans. It was curable in vampires at any stage of its development, but in humans, the survival rate was extremely low. Either way, there was new legislation that made knowingly infecting another being with HSC was a serious crime.

 

“‘The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak,’” Ducky quoted with a sad expression.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “You going Biblical on us, Duck?”

 

Ducky said, “It is Matthew 26, I believe. ‘Watch and pray, that ye enter not into temptation…’ Not that I have been tempted by anyone for quite some time. And even in my heyday, vampires were generally monogamous. Not loose like the young ones of today.”

 

“Maybe you should count your blessings that there isn’t anyone you find tempting,” Tony said, which earned him a dark look from Gibbs. “What? You, of all people, Boss, should know what temptation can lead to.”

 

“It leads to poverty through alimony,” Gibbs said with a snort.

 

“Not everyone is tempted take a bite of the fruit, or to be bitten,” Ducky pointed out. “I deliberately chose not to go that route. These days, young people seem to believe that sharing one’s vital fluids is romantic, when they are, in reality, putting themselves in a potentially dangerous situation. Many humans are under the misconception that by becoming vampires, they will automatically become rich and famous, and appear on their own reality television programs.”

 

Abby agreed, “Possessing a talent doesn’t mean you’re going to use it wisely, whether you’re a human or a vampire.”

 

“An asshole is an asshole, no matter what your blood type is,” Gibbs said, shaking his head.

 

Ducky mused, “I sometimes wonder what would have happened, had I changed my mind before Andreas met his untimely death.”

 

They all knew Ducky’s story, the one he would relate after a couple of drinks. He was offered eternal life by his vampire lover, Andreas, but he had refused, despite loving him deeply. Andreas had been killed by vamp-hunters, with Ducky witnessing the brutal act. He had only been spared because he was still human. “It is a strange twist fate that the immortal being was killed, while the human remains alive after all these years,” Ducky finished up sadly. Abby went over and hugged him, and soon afterwards, Ducky left, saying goodnight to everyone.

 

Tony turned to Ziva, who was watching Ducky leave. She was being unusually quiet. “And what words of wisdom do you have for the uninitiated, Ziva?”

 

Ziva raised her chin and said fiercely, “Do not let your guard down. Carry knives with long blades.” She made a jabbing motion in the air and bared her pointy teeth.

 

Tony leaned back and made the sign of the cross with two fingers. “Down, girl!”

 

Fixing her dark eyes on Tony, and taking a step towards him, Ziva said in a low, throaty voice, “Perhaps you should watch your back, Tony.”

 

In an instant, Gibbs was standing between Tony and Ziva, his hands held at chest height, at the ready. He’d moved so fast Tony had only seen a blur and caught a whiff of sawdust on the slight wind he caused. Gibbs said, between bared teeth, “I _know_ that was just advice, Ziva, because we do not threaten our fellow agents.” He glared at her until her eyes dropped and she returned to her desk.

 

Tony appreciated Gibbs’ gesture. He didn’t like to think that he needed protection, but Ziva had proven, on more than one occasion, that she was a loose cannon. Her background was somewhat of a mystery. She had never divulged whom her Maker was, but the office pool was evenly divided between her father and her brother having done the deed. Either way, a family member making you a vampire bordered on incest, as far as Tony was concerned.

 

Tony smiled and said, “I watch Gibbs’ back, and he watches mine.”

 

Gibbs gruffly told them to get back to work, but when Tony looked up, he was pleased to see that his boss was sporting a slight smile.

 

McGee, who had been keeping quiet behind his computer screen, said, “Nobody mentioned avoiding silver, which can be deadly...”

 

“It’s the bullet to the brain that does the damage,” Gibbs said gruffly. “Doesn’t matter if it’s lead or silver if you hit something vital.”

 

Ziva suggested, “Stick to whole blood…”

 

Abby raised a finger. “Fresh from the source. Buy local!”

 

“Avoid the sun,” Tony said, casting an eye over the Goth’s pale skin.

 

“Nobody wants skin cancer, or to wrinkle,” Abby said, nodding. “And we _do_ age, despite rumors to the contrary…just very slowly.”

 

“And very gracefully,” Tony said, smiling.

 

Gibbs was looking hard at him, so Tony quickly said, “Some vampires age exceedingly well, like you, Boss.” Gibbs’ eyes narrowed. Tony said quickly, “Perhaps mature is a better word.”

 

“Like cheese?” asked McGee.

 

Tony mused, “Wine?”

 

“Good investments?” Ziva added.

 

“How about everyone putting a sock in it?" Gibbs said loudly.

 

With a grin, Abby said she had to get back to work. “Just think…one day, Tony will be the same age as you, Gibbs, and then you’ll both have silver hair. We’ll have two silver foxes in the pen.”

 

From the photographs Tony had seen of Abby, taken in the early 1940s, she hadn’t aged at all. But then, she took care of herself and drank human blood regularly, either directly from her lovers or tapped from them and later mixed with the Caf-Pow! she favored. Abby, with her porcelain skin and bright mind, attracted the type of men and women who liked their partners young. Seemingly knowing what Tony was thinking, Abby raised her ever-present plastic cup of the sticky sweet, overly caffeinated beverage in a salute to Tony, and said in a sultry voice, “The elixir of youth. You should try it sometime.”

 

“Or not,” Gibbs said immediately.

 

Abby smiled wickedly at Tony as she wrapped her lips around the straw, sucking greedily.

 

Tony was fascinated by the idea that, at some point – with him aging naturally and Gibbs stuck in time – at some point would they look similar, and no longer like boss and subordinate. Unfortunately, he’d continue aging and die, whereas the immortal Gibbs would continue on without him. That was not a happy thought, and all of Tony’s humor died. If things were the other way around, he wouldn’t want to live without Gibbs at his side. Gibbs was a constant in his life, an anchor, a protector, too. Would Gibbs mourn his death? Maybe for a little while before finding another human to be his friend, partner, his on-your-six man?

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 

Tony was standing across from Gibbs when it happened, right out of the blue. They were listening to Ducky's analysis of the autopsy of Dr. Robert Banks, a prominent Navy psychologist. Tony would never forget the moment. Gibbs was scowling and Ducky was going on about the science of hanging. “For centuries, hangings used a standard dead drop, but then in 1872, an Englishman named William Marwood calculated a formula using a man's height, weight, and the distance dropped to ensure…”

 

Tony was bone-cold and tired, and just wanted out of there. Ever since he was shot and lost his memory, albeit temporarily, he often felt cold. It had only been a few weeks, but the concussion’s lingering effects were…well, they were lingering. He was finding it harder to keep emotionally level, to find the energy to make that quip people expected of him, or to wrap his brain around seemingly disconnected facts during an investigation, and get one of those ‘a-ha!’ moments.

 

This was the last place in the world Tony wanted to be, standing over the decomposing body of a man who had apparently felt isolated and alone, and had chosen to take his own life. And, if Tony understood what Banks may have been going through, he kept it to himself, especially as Dr. Cranston had been brought into the investigation. The lady saw too much, that was for sure.

 

And then there was Gibbs, who seemed ticked off. It could have had something to do with the case, and the way the people at PsyOps had been giving them the runaround. Most likely he was also annoyed because, over the past couple of days, every time he’d asked if Tony was okay, all he could say was, “I’m fine.” Gibbs had given him looks of disbelief and exasperation, which was not a good sign.

 

Technically, Tony felt numb, and sort of out of it, but that was a kind of fine…wasn’t it? He had this odd mind buzz going on – the kind you get when you haven’t slept in three days and your brain is telling you it’s the middle of the night when it’s really ten in the morning and the sun is shining brightly enough to give you a migraine. Anyway, he was perfectly capable of doing his job, just as he had for the past ten years – or he would be if Gibbs would please stop staring at him like he thought he was going to fall apart at any moment.

 

Tony zoned out, not quite asleep on his feet, but pretty damn close. Gibbs made a sound that startled Tony awake, and their eyes met. This time, Tony held his gaze, determined to put up a good front, to appear confident and totally _fine_.

 

Gibbs gave a small jerk of his chin, asking Tony if he was okay, once again. Tony managed a small smile and a nod, and surprisingly Gibbs smiled back. It was really just a quirk of the corners of his mouth, but from Gibbs, when accompanied by a slight bow of his head, it meant that Gibbs was going to take Tony’s word for it, even though he was still worried.

 

That’s when it came to Tony, like a soft ocean swell that slowly builds, and gathers strength and speed, and rises up and up, an impossibly blue wave topped with a frothy white peak that towers over you as tall as the imagination allows, only to crash down upon you with a resounding roar: he loved Gibbs.

 

Like _really_ loved him, in an all-out, crazy, impossible, deeply scary kind of way. Holy shit. He loved everything about Gibbs, from his gruff ‘do as I say or get the hell out of my way’ stance, to the innate sexiness that he tried to cover up with ugly clothing. He loved the _man_ that Gibbs was. Forget about the vampire, it was the man inside that mattered, he told himself. Ten years on and he just realized that? His heart was pounding with excitement, as if he’d just discovered something incredibly rare and valuable, like the cure for some incurable disease. Everything rushed through his mind: the possibilities, the heartbreak, the wonderful expectation, and then the terrible thought that his life was going to head into a downward spiral from which there was no escape. Positive warred with negative, and after the week he’d had, it was all too much. It scared the shit out of Tony, and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out.

 

Gibbs’ eyes widened, and Tony – suddenly afraid he’d revealed himself, or that Gibbs had the ability to read his mind – made for the exit, while mumbling about needing to follow up on a hunch. He heard Ducky calling after him, and then the sound of Gibbs’ footsteps chasing him up two flights, but he kept running, never looking back. Tony’s shoulder hit the heavy door and he stumbled out of the stairwell into the bright lights of the office floor, breathing heavily. He hurried over to his desk, ignoring a couple of curious glances from his fellow agents, and sat there, eyes closed.  


McGee quietly asked, "Are you all right, Tony?"  


Tony nodded, and managed to convince Tim and Ziva that he was just winded from taking the stairs. “You’ll understand when you hit forty, and all that pizza catches up with you,” Tony said with self-depreciating humor, patting his waistline for good measure.

 

He kept expecting Gibbs to emerge, but he never did. Tony didn’t see him again until hours later, when they all gathered to go over new evidence they discovered. Gibbs had just returned from PsyOps, and had coerced the director to hand over classified material that would help their investigation. Within a short time they had proof that Dr. Banks had not killed himself, after all. His own daughter had murdered him for insurance money. Once the case was wrapped up, the weekend was upon them.

 

As soon as they got the word they could go, Tony was out of there like a light. He spent the evening in a darkened movie theater, dining on popcorn and Coke while watching a double feature of Bond films, _Dr. No_ and _Goldfinger_. He emerged around one a.m., to find a light dusting of snow on the road.

 

When Tony got in his car and turned on his phone, he found voice-mails and texts from Abby, asking if he wanted to go out dancing, and then where was he, and later, several texts that all asked, 'U ALL RITE?' He took the time to answer her by text, saying where he’d been and that he was going home.

 

There was also a voicemail from Gibbs, which Tony saved for when he got home. Seated on the couch in his cold, empty apartment, still wearing his overcoat because the heat hadn’t yet kicked in, he pressed ‘listen,’ wanting simply to hear Gibbs’ voice.

 

“Tony….I know…You…Hell, call me back or you’ll find my boot up your ass, come Monday!”

 

Tony laughed, and laughed some more, loving the initial difficulty Gibbs had getting his thoughts out, and then launching into exactly the kind of threat Tony expected out of him. He was still smiling as he took a hot shower, brushed all the popcorn bits out of his teeth, and got ready for bed. Tony had already dialed Gibbs’ number before he realized how late it was. He was about to hang up, when Gibbs answered.

 

Gibbs grunted, “Yeah?”

 

“Sorry, I wake you?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no. “The boot won’t be necessary, Boss. I’ll be there in time for the game.”

 

He was positive that Gibbs was smiling when he replied, “I guess that means I won’t be wearing my steel-toed boots on Monday then.”

 

Tony laughed softly. “I’m sure my ass will appreciate it.”

 

“Come around tomorrow…today…at noon and I’ll feed you,” Gibbs said.

 

“I don’t need…” Don’t need babysitting, or whatever it was Gibbs thought he had to do. Tony didn’t need Gibbs to know what he was thinking. Right now Tony wasn’t sure if he’d be able to conceal his thoughts and feelings adequately.

 

There was a rather long silence before Gibbs said in a quiet voice, “You can talk to me.”

 

Unsure what to say, Tony replied lightly, “Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to put too much of a strain on our relationship.” He stopped there because he didn’t want anything to be read into the word ‘relationship.’

 

“At the diner, when I was shot…” Gibbs’ words trailed off.

 

Tony waited, holding his breath, knowing this was important.

 

Gibbs spoke quietly, as if there was great weight to his words. “I can see you trying, so damned hard, to keep it all inside of you, Tony. It won’t work, not in the long run. It’ll just eat you up. I know.”

 

“You seem to manage,” Tony said.

 

Gibbs gave a derisive laugh. “I did for a while, but eventually it got the better of me.”

 

“Mexico,” Tony said, nodding.

 

“I wasn’t going to come back to DC…only…”

 

“Only Ziva called you,” Tony said, not wanting to think what his life might have been, had Gibbs not returned. He’d have risen in rank, but at what cost?

 

“Yeah, but that was only an excuse.” Gibbs sounded weary. “Look, whether you like it or not, you make a difference in people’s lives, Tony.”

 

“Not always a good difference,” Tony replied, somewhat harshly.

 

Gibbs raised his voice, saying, “Hey! You made a damned good difference in my life, Tony, and you remember that.” Nonplussed, Tony couldn’t respond. Gibbs said, calmer now, “You made a difference.”

 

“I…I think I…need some sleep. Night, Boss.” Tony hung up before Gibbs did.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 

Worried about being alone with Gibbs, for fear the older man would mention that weird mind-reading-connection thing that had occurred between them in Autopsy, Tony agonized over whether he should cancel going over to Gibbs’ place to watch the game. He knew Gibbs would be suspicious, and possibly even track him down, so maybe it would be better to just face him and let the truth all hang out. On the other hand, his car was full of gas and he had a lot of sick days and vacation time accrued.

 

The decision was taken out of Tony’s hands when a call came in at 0900 Sunday morning, and the team was assigned to a crime scene in Baltimore.

 

Squashed in the back seat, with Gibbs driving like Mario Andretti, was not Tony’s favorite way to go on a road trip. Ziva had been quick about claiming the shotgun seat, so Tony had whined a bit about the lack of legroom, for appearance’s sake, and had settled next to McGee.

 

A Naval officer had been discovered sealed up in the walls of a partially constructed office building in Baltimore. Lieutenant James Barry, amazingly enough, was still alive, although emaciated and unconscious after being missing for ten days. He had already been taken to Baltimore Specialty Hospital by the V-EMTs. The MCRT team drove directly to scene where the Lieutenant had been disentombed, and began their investigation.

 

Tony had a close look at the gaping hole in the wall, where construction workers had found the Lieutenant. He sniffed, detecting the scent of damp cement among the rubble, various metals, and…

 

“Smell something, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked from behind him.

 

There were red smears inside the hole. Without looking around, Tony suggested, “Synthetic blood?”

 

Gibbs made a “Hmm” sound, but McGee asked, “The Lieutenant had synth blood?”

 

Tony waited a moment, but it appeared that Gibbs was expecting him to respond. “They pump the fledgling vampire with synth because it’s easier on their system while they undergo the change. Its properties don’t have a long life, and so the young vamp is reliant upon his Maker to replenish it every day. That way, if he wants to stop the process, he isn’t full of vampire blood and…Look, didn’t Ducky give you the Vampire 101 course, McProbie?” Tony asked, sounding a bit testy.

 

McGee asked, “So you’re saying the Lieutenant said, “No,” and instead of letting him revert to human, this vampire chose to bury him alive?”

 

“So it seems, and I’ll just bet this vamp has seen _Interview With a Vampire_ ,” Tony said sourly, looking to Gibbs for confirmation. It was the first time since they’d exchanged looks over the autopsy table, days ago, that their eyes had met. Tony felt his ears getting red under Gibbs’ scrutiny.

 

Gibbs scowled and said, “Stop guessing. We need to investigate, find out the facts.”

 

McGee asked Gibbs, “Fine, but why didn’t he dig his way out? There’s no evidence he was tied or restrained, correct?”

 

“No ropes,” Ziva confirmed. “Perhaps the vampire who put him there, if that is what he did, drugged the Lieutenant.”

 

“The Lieutenant wasn’t fully formed,” was all Gibbs said, his features set in anger. “It wouldn’t take much force. Get the tox report as soon as you can.”

 

Tony explained to Tim, “He wouldn’t have enough strength to get out. He’d be withering away to a pile of dust if they hadn’t decided to change the building plans, and started pulling down the wall.”

 

“They should not back out of their contract with their Maker,” said Ziva, as she opened the camera bag.

 

McGee looked sideways at her, obviously disturbed. “It’s verbal, Ziva, and can be broken.”

 

“It is a matter of honor,” she insisted. “In Mossad, your word is your restraint.”

 

Tony didn’t look up from sketching the crime scene. “It’s ‘your word is your bond,’ Ziva, but restraint is pretty close.”

 

She smiled at Tony and asked in a low, husky voice, “And you know all about restraints, do you not, Tony?”

 

“I really doubt that I know half as much as you do,” Tony retorted, moving away to take some measurements.

 

Gibbs ordered, “Ziva, Tony will take the photos. You go make some calls. Find out who his Maker was.”

 

By the time they wrapped up their investigation the next day, and had run down and dealt with the Lieutenant’s attacker – a vampire visiting from out of state who had come to Baltimore to find easy prey – Tony was wiped out. He slept all the way back to DC, and woke only when they pulled into the Navy Yard.

 

They did paperwork while eating takeout, and eventually Gibbs said, “Everyone, go home.” He accompanied them in the elevator down to the parking garage, and as soon as Ziva and McGee started in the direction of their cars, Gibbs surprised Tony by steering him towards his pickup. “You’re dead on your feet,” Gibbs said firmly. Tony couldn’t find it within himself to put up much of a fight, so he got in the truck, and next thing he knew, Gibbs was pulling up outside Tony’s apartment house.

 

Tony was disappointed that Gibbs hadn’t taken him to his home. “Thanks, Boss. Look, the other day…I wasn’t thinking straight…and I got caught up in your blue, blue eyes, and what with Dr. Banks maybe killing himself, and reminding me of Brenda Bittner and how I’d missed seeing how depressed she’d become – not that I really knew her, just dated a couple of times because she seemed a bit too intense – and I wondered if I keep pushing people away if maybe, one day, someone might find me like that…and now I’m just talking crazy talk because I’m so tired…”

 

Gibbs said, with a smile that showed he understood, “It’s okay, Tony. Get some sleep.” He turned off the engine and got out of the truck. Gibbs was walking up to the front entry of Tony’s apartment building before Tony realized that his boss wasn’t just seeing him to the door. “I’m okay, really.”

 

“I know,” Gibbs replied, opening the door for Tony.

 

“You’re coming up with me and there’s nothing I can do about it is there?”

 

“Nope,” said Gibbs.

 

Once inside Tony’s apartment, Gibbs headed for the coffee maker. Tony gave a soft snort. “You need sleep, too.”

 

“Sometimes,” Gibbs admitted, smiling at Tony in the way that crinkled up the corners of his eyes. “I’m good though. Night, Tony. Sleep well.”

 

There didn’t seem anything more to say, so Tony let Gibbs figure out things for himself, and stumbled into his bedroom.

 

It wasn’t until Tony fell into bed that he realized, not only had Gibbs called him by his first name, but he’d also given him a smile. As Tony laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, he murmured, “Night, Jethro.”

 

The next morning, Tony rose and went about his normal routine, despite Gibbs being present. Gibbs appeared satisfied to sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, drinking coffee while reading a newspaper that he’d apparently stepped out for before Tony had woken up. Tony needn’t have been concerned about Gibbs asking him about the moment they’d shared in Autopsy, as their conversation remained neutral. They drove into work together, as Tony’s car was still there, and once inside the NCIS headquarters, it was all business.

 

A few days later, Tony was heading into his apartment building after work, carrying a couple bags of groceries, when he got the very strong impression that he was being watched. Once inside the double glass doors, he turned and had a good look around the street, at the cars parked there, and even at the windows in the building opposite. There was nothing that raised any suspicion, so he shrugged it off as one of those weird feeling you sometimes get.

 

Two days later, while checking out a large, empty warehouse that may have been used to store stolen Navy supplies, Tony got the same feeling – that he was being observed. He quickly turned around, seeing only the vast emptiness of the warehouse, and Ziva and McGee at the other end. They were crouching over some discarded papers, Ziva taking photos. Spooked, Tony was sure he could feel eyes upon him, even though there was nothing to indicate there was anyone but him and his colleagues in the building. He joined his teammates and once they’d bagged the evidence to take back to Abby, they drove on to interview a witness.

 

By the end of the day, Tony had pretty much forgotten the incident, but when he was home that night, and in the shower, he got a strong sensation of being watched. After hurriedly dressing, still feeling eyes upon him, Tony scoured his apartment for peepholes, spy cameras, or any evidence that someone had been in his home. He found nothing, and went to bed that night with his gun under his pillow.

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Abby was talking ballistics and making broad hand-motions in the direction of her computer screen. “…and the same thing happens in SAAMI copper crushers and Piezo transducers with the .357 and .44 Magnum, and what’s really cool is that the SAAMI copper crusher configuration gives much higher magnitude results than the SAAMI Piezo transducer system does, even when…”

It didn’t look like she was going to run out of steam anytime soon, so Tony interjected, “Abby?”

She turned, pigtails flying, her eyes alight with faraway excitement. The distant look disappeared as soon as she saw the expression on Tony’s face, and she immediately reached out and gripped his arm. “What’s the matter, Tony? There is something wrong, isn’t there? Oh my God, someone’s died–“

Tony cut her off with a gesture before things got out of hand. He assured her nobody had died, nothing was wrong. Well, something  _was_  wrong, only not the kind of wrong her overactive brain was imagining. “I think…someone’s following me,” said Tony, hating that he sounded paranoid.

Abby, bless her, believed him right away. “Do you know who it is? What do they look like? Is this a good kind of following, like stalking, or something darker and more obsessive?”

“There’s a good kind of stalking?” Tony asked. He remembered her experience with an old boyfriend that definitely fell into the dark version category.

“Well, sure. Like leaving you gifts and little notes, and washing your car for you…” Her eyes narrowed. “But that isn’t what this is, is it?”

Tony laughed nervously. “No, no free car washes.”

Abby guided him into her office and they sat on the couch. She even closed the sliding glass door and locked it.

“Abby?” Tony asked.

“This is serious, Tony. Like duh, or you wouldn’t have come to me. So, tell me details. Is this leaning towards a shy wannabe girlfriend or boyfriend, or more like deep-jungle voodoo?”

Not knowing how to classify what he’d been sensing lately, Tony just gave the facts, such as they were. “For the past couple of weeks I’ve felt as though I’m being watched. I’m out somewhere, a club, or buying groceries…I get this hairs-raising-on-the-back-of-my-neck feeling.”

“You say, two weeks?”

Tony nodded. “I’ve only noticed it for two weeks, but…I think it’s been going on longer.” He shrugged helplessly. “There’s no evidence. I never see anyone. I think there’s someone or something there, at the corner of my eye, but when I look, its gone. Maybe I’m just being…paranoid.” He hesitated then said in a quiet voice, “I get the feeling at home, too, which is really creeping me out. I’m making dinner and I suddenly _know_ there’s someone behind me, but…” He’d caught a shadow, a breath of air, a hint… Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I woke up last night and I swear he was there, but I turned on the lights and I was alone. And I got this feeling today, in the bullpen, that I was being watched…”

Abby was staring at him, looking far more concerned than Tony had expected. She said slowly and cautiously, “It’s definitely not okay for someone to infiltrate your home ground, Tony. It’s against all the rules and…” She frowned. “And you said ‘he.’”

“I did?”

“You know this is a man?”

“I don’t know anything, Abs. I don’t even know if this is real and… Look, I’d better go back to work before Gibbs gets on my case.” He knew he was backpedaling; once he’d opened up to Abby, it all seemed silly. “I’m not scared…I’m just…”

The look in her eyes said quite clearly that even if he wouldn’t admit he was afraid, he had every right to be. “Tony, you were right to come to me. It sounds like your number one fan might be a vampire.”

“Oh, don’t say that!” Tony protested, laughing a little, even though all Abby was doing was confirming what he’d suspected.

“At least it sounds like he likes you, if all he’s doing is watching,” Abby said, trying to make the best of it. “It’s sort of old school, part of the ritual of courting. Nobody does it any more, not since the last century. Now you just ask them out on a date. You know, dinner and a moonlight stroll.”

“Great. Some vampire has set his eyes on me. He’s probably planning what he’s going to serve with me: Fettuccini a la DiNozzo with a nice white wine.”

That made Abby smile. “Nobody’s going to eat you, Tony. Not served with white wine, anyway. A robust red, maybe.”

Tony did not like the sound of that. “How do you know? Of course, you’re Abby, and you’re one of _them_.”

Abby punched him, hard, on the arm. “Don’t you make out that this is an ‘us against them’ situation, Tony DiNozzo! You know that most of us don’t think like that. We’re all one big family of the world, some good, and some bad, even though some of them could tone down the dangerous driving and criminal acts–“

Tony raised a hand, relenting. “Okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!”

“But you think it,” she replied, her eyes wide with disappointment. “You think of us as…”

“Different. You vampires have the corner on all the superpowers,” Tony said without really thinking.

“Tony!” Abby said, obviously hurt.

Tony rose to his feet. “Well, you do! How do you think we feel, knowing that you’re the superior race, and we have to make nice with you, say nothing when you take over all the prominent positions in the world, when you look at us as if we’re inferior, and we have to take whatever you dish out, for fear you’ll decide one day to swoop down and suck us all fucking dry?”

Abby stood, her eyes black as night, her entire body trembling. “You’re wrong, really wrong, Tony. I’m sorry that you feel as though we’re some invading species who’re out to rule humans through fear. I’m sorry that you don’t trust us…don’t trust me.”

Tony shook his head and backed away, but Abby followed him, saying, “I thought you cared about us. I thought you…cared about Gibbs. Are you saying you don’t trust him because he’s a vampire?”

“I don’t think of him as…” Tony stopped in his tracks. “He’s just…Gibbs,” he said in a small voice.

“And I’m just Abby,” she said firmly. “I know your father poisoned your mind as a kid, Tony, that he hates vampires because he believes he’s lost all sorts of opportunities because of us. But you…you’ve been working with us, fully integrated, for years. You should know by now that, even if we’re not considered human, we’re all people.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. He rubbed his forehead. “I’m all stressed out and haven’t been getting enough sleep and…and someone’s watching me,” he pointed out, getting back to the reason he’d come to her in the first place. “I do trust you. I do. I apologize. I don’t really…feel that way. Not all the time. I guess…Look, I don’t have anything against vampires, but I don’t want to be fed on. I don’t want to be turned. I don’t want…”

“It’s okay, Tony,” Abby said soothingly, looking as though she wanted to hug him. “You’re under the protection of NCIS. And Gibbs is here to protect you, too, and–“

“But I don’t need his protection, Abby! This is what I’m talking about. I don’t want you thinking I’m some poor feeble human who can’t make his own decisions, can’t ward off some crazy stalking vampire who just might be wanting to make a cocktail of my blood.” Tony sighed in frustration. “I’ll deal with it. Look, I have to go.”

Abby reached for him, touching his arm. “You do love me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Abby.” Tony pulled her into a hug, wishing he’d never opened his mouth and told her about being secretly watched.

Her voice was slightly muffled when she asked, “And Gibbs? He loves you, you know. And you love him, right?”

Tony didn’t reply. He did have feelings for Gibbs, but Gibbs didn’t care about him in the way Abby was suggesting. He kissed her cheek and stepped back, trying to smile. “We’ll go clubbing next week, okay? With Ziva and McGee.”

Abby nodded and hit the button on the remote. The door whooshed open, and as Tony walked out of the lab, she called after him, “Talk to Gibbs.”

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Tony had grown up imagining vampires belonging to a secret society, and he wasn’t far wrong. They were considered a different species, even though it was possible that the original vampires had once been human. Theories about the cause of vampirism, and the vampire’s essential exchange of blood, ranged from being a blood-borne virus, to an alien life form that visited Earth thousands of years ago.

Ducky had said, “The physiology of a vampire is still somewhat of a mystery to us, and, as we both know, they like to keep such personal information…personal. I certainly cannot blame them for safeguarding anything that might be used against them.”

There were, unfortunately, groups of humans who rallied together in an effort to eradicate the world of vampires. When attempts at segregation in the ‘60s, stirring up hatred at rallies in the ‘80s, and legal maneuvers in the ‘90s didn’t work – and in fact the vampire population just seemed to increase, and became more visible on the street and in the workplace – secret groups were formed. Their sole purpose was to purge the Earth of those they considered to be inhuman, Devil-incarnate beings, and that it was their duty as human beings to kill them off, by any means necessary. These groups tended to go by names like Vampires Suck, Take Back the Blackened Earth, and Humans for Vamp Eradication, which Tony thought sounded less like human-power organizations, and more like the names of bands that Abby listened to.

The vampires, who had a governing body of their own, kept a close eye on the dissenters, and only stepped in when blood was likely to be spilled. It was an ancient struggle, Tony would learn, one that had been going on since vampires first appeared, and the overseers were experienced at handling any trouble that arose.

Tony also discovered that many of the people he had long suspected of being vampires were indeed vampires. The Hollywood people had been easiest to spot, actors, musicians, singers, celebrities of all types. He’d been right about Shirley Temple, Liberace, Rock Hudson, Tony Curtis, Marlene Dietrich, Yul Brynner, James Dean and Sophia Loren as being vampires. One he’d never expected was the heavyset William Conrad, last seen in  _Jake and the Fatman_  (1987–1992).

More recently spotted vampires were Johnny Depp, Angelina Jolie, Sting, the overly tanned George Hamilton, Marilyn Manson and Lady Gaga…it was pretty obvious they were all vampires. Donald Trump and his ex-wife, Ivana, several of the Kennedys, Tammy Faye Bakker, all of the Rolling Stones…

The vampire world included directors and CEOs of major financial and business entities, as well as some closer to home: Director Vance and SecNav and, probably, the upper echelons of the CIA – though they kept it so quiet that it was difficult to confirm. And then there was the political spectrum, including President Vladimir Putin, Deputy Director Eli David, Governor Rod Blagojevich, former Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher…the list went on.

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

“Boss, I need to talk to you…” Gibbs, seated at his desk, looked at him expectantly, and Tony faltered. “Uh…Hey, you know what? It can wait. Yeah, how about I go and get you some coffee and–”

But Gibbs wasn’t about to let him off the hook. “Speak, DiNozzo.”

When Tony didn’t move, Gibbs’ his expression hardened into something more predatory.

_Oh my God, Gibbs is looking at me like he wants to eat me…or jump my bones._

A second after that thought zipped through Tony’s mind – while he was wondering if it were possible for Gibbs to have projected that thought straight into his brain – Gibbs smiled, and it wasn’t a warm and fuzzy smile, either. No, it was more…intent, as if he had made a decision, one that Tony was thinking he wasn’t going to like very much.

“You gonna stand there all night?” Gibbs inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Tony cleared his throat. “Okay. Okay…yeah, well, I think I’m being watched by someone, and I wouldn’t even trouble you about it but Abby sort of made me–”

Immediately, Gibbs stood. “DiNozzo. You’re coming with me.” 

Tony looked around, but it appeared that Ziva and McGee had already left for the day. “Uh…we going for coffee, Boss?” 

Without replying, Gibbs turned off his computer and grabbed his coat.

Tony thought about that saying: be careful what you wish for. He knew exactly how dangerous vampires were. He’d heard all sorts of horror stories about people going off with vamps for a weekend, who were later found sucked dry and discarded along the river’s edge. He’d heard tales of enslaved, pitiful creatures, mindless in their devotion, existing only to serve their Master’s desires. And here was Gibbs, an ancient and powerful vampire, from what Tony could deduce, and he wanted – expected – Tony to follow him without asking any questions. 

Only…this was Gibbs, right? Gibbs wouldn’t hurt him, would he? 

“You coming?” Gibbs growled as he held the elevator.

Swallowing hard, Tony asked, “Okay…where are we going?”

Gibbs chose not to answer.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**CHAPTER 6**

He  _did_  trust Gibbs, always had, even some of the things his boss had done over the course of the years had given Tony a good reason not to. But he believed in Gibbs, so maybe it wasn’t so much trust, as faith in him that kept Tony following his lead. Faith that he would always remain loyal and protect his people. And yet, Gibbs  _was_  a vampire, even if he rarely showed it. Tony might be highly attracted by the man’s sheer physical aura, but he didn’t want to lose sight of the fact that Gibbs was a  _vampire_ , and vampires, by their very nature, were dangerous. Still, for a vampire, Gibbs was pretty human. 

Walking to his car, Tony stopped in his tracks. He’d just thought of Gibbs as being human. Gibbs was a man, not a beast with fangs and ill intent. He might be a vampire physiologically, but that didn’t determine his character. He was, at his core, just as Abby had pointed out: Gibbs.

And no matter whether Gibbs was vampire or human, or some sort of amalgamation of both, Tony had very strong feelings for Gibbs. One day…one day, he’d find the courage to say something about it to the older man.

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

“I didn’t want to bother you…” Tony said, standing in the living room of Gibbs’ home.

“Take your coat off. You need to eat first.” Gibbs headed for the kitchen before Tony could respond.

Tony gave in with a sigh and shed his coat. Like humans, vampires ate and drank regular food, but whether it was all for show or not, Tony wasn’t sure. Gibbs drank beer and coffee, and had the occasional glass of milk. But did he really need food? Did  _they_? Perhaps it was a type of smokescreen designed to make the humans feel more comfortable in their presence.

Even if he was a vampire, Gibbs cooked a good omelet, with onions, avocado, green chili peppers, and Monterey Jack. He served fried potatoes and sour cream on the side. They sat on the couch, balancing their plates on their knees as they watched a football game on tv. Not that Tony was able to concentrate on the game, not with his anxiety over the impending talk with Gibbs.

Afterwards, Tony washed the dishes, creating a mountain f bubbles when he overdid the liquid soap; Gibbs dried and put everything away with military precision. When they were done, Gibbs said, “Now we talk.”

Tony laughed nervously. “But you don’t talk, Boss.”

Gibbs gave a small shrug. “I do when it’s important.”

They returned to the living room and sat not-too-near each other on the couch. Tony took a deep breath before saying, “Like I said earlier, I think I’m being stalked. Abby thinks maybe it could be a vampire?” He was uncomfortable with racial profiling, but whoever was watching him was far too stealthy to be a mere human.

Gibbs sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, and sat there looking ill-at-ease.

It took Tony a moment to conclude that Gibbs didn’t seem all that surprised. “You know something?” Tony asked.

Gibbs said, sounding a bit defensive, “It was me.”

“It was you…what?”

Gibbs spoke slowly, pointing a finger at his own chest and then at Tony’s. “Me. Watching you.”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why would you do that? Why would you…follow me? Come into my home?” He looked around, then asked in a whisper, “Am I under surveillance? Someone’s watching me, and you’re watching them? Who is it? The FBI? An old girlfriend?”

Gibbs ran his palms over his jeans-clad thighs and cleared his throat. “No, it was just me. Only me, Tony. I didn’t mean to…intrude.”

“Intrude?” Tony asked, not believing what he was hearing. After a moment it sunk in and he raised his voice to shout at Gibbs. “You were in my home, uninvited! While I was in the shower…while I was sleeping! This is so wrong, beyond creepy! I mean…do I have to put garlic on every threshold?”

“Garlic?” Gibbs seemed amused.

Tony was so angry he almost hit him. “This is not funny,” he said between gritted teeth.

Gibbs sighed. “I was waiting,” he said, as if that was a sufficient explanation.

Tony demanded, “You were waiting for what? For me to drop the towel? For me to roll over in bed and stop snoring?” Gibbs’s lip twitched, and if he smirked, if he so much as chuckled, Tony swore he was going to take him down hard.

“For the right moment, Tony.”

What the hell was he talking about? Gibbs was looking at him with something that seemed an awful lot like an apologetic expression, which was so unusual that it gave so Tony pause. He took a minute to cool down, and then in a measured tone he asked, “Am I to assume that this right moment hasn’t happened yet?”

Gibbs thought for a moment. “Guess this could be it – the right moment.”

“For what, damn it?”

 Gibbs shifted position a little and wiped his hands again, but he didn’t open his mouth.

More than a little annoyed, Tony said, “Look, Gibbs, I know you have a tough time getting your innermost feelings out there, but first of all, this is me you’ve been stalking, and I need an explanation. And second, if you can’t just tell me whatever the hell is going on, well…that means we don’t have a very good friendship, doesn’t it?”

That made Gibbs look up and meet his eyes. He seemed startled, but his gaze soon softened. “I don’t want to mess it up, Tony…what we have.”

What they had? A working relationship, and an occasional outside-work one, too. But it wasn’t like they had a hot romance going on. Tony shook his head. “I don’t understand, Boss. You say you’ve been watching me, but you can’t say why?”

Gibbs picked up Tony’s hand and held it within his warm grasp. “Here, let me show you.”

Gibbs had never touched him before, not like that. He had never taken his  _hand_ , for Chrissake. But instant they touched, Tony’s heart leaped, and when Gibbs raised their linked hands to touch his chest, right over his heart, Tony felt a wave of warmth wash over him, and a strange tingling dancing around his heart, and something settled there – an emotional hug, that was the closest description that came to Tony’s mind. He found himself flushing; it was as though Gibbs was inside him, and knew him like nobody on Earth ever had.

There was a light in Gibbs’ eyes, like he could see right into his soul. Somehow Tony could tell that Gibbs was smiling inside, and he could  _feel_  the smile, not just see it. It was overwhelming and incredibly intimate. That was when Tony knew that there was no going back. “Oh. Fuck, Gibbs,” he said, trembling a little from the emotional overload.

“That pretty much says it all,” Gibbs replied, his smile growing broader by the moment.

Tony reluctantly pulled out of Gibbs’ grasp and cleared his throat. Even when parted, the warmth and tingling were still present, although somewhat subdued. “I didn’t know…you felt like that about me.”

“I do, Tony,” Gibbs said, sounding sure of himself. “I…” He took a breath and said, “You know I’ve been around a lot of years, and I’ve been in and out of a lot of…” He made a gesture with his hand.

Tony supplied, “Relationships? Marriages? Divorces? Blood donors?”

Gibbs looked as though he was about to give Tony a headslap, but he refrained. “I wanted to be sure that the timing was right, that you were…”

“You think I might be interested? Or maybe receptive is a better word?” Tony’s heart was in his mouth, realizing what Gibbs was leading up to. Only, he was so slow at getting down to the meat of the matter, Tony was sure he’d be a hundred years old before he got to the point.

“Yeah. So  _are_  you? Will you?”

Tony sat back and regarded Gibbs. He could tell he wasn’t asking this lightly; it was deadly serious. “I think you need to ask me, in real sentences, whatever it is you want from me, Gibbs. I need to hear specifics, so there are no surprises. You owe me that.” For a long moment, Tony was afraid he’d asked too much of the man, but Gibbs sat up straighter and nodded.

“Okay. I want you. To be mine.”

Tony couldn’t help smiling, but still, Gibbs needed to provide details. He raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.

Gibbs started talking, and once he did, the words just flowed out of his mouth. “I wanted you pretty much since the moment you tackled me, back in Baltimore. We had a connection, but to me, it was more than that. I knew we’d work well together, and I figured I’d wait and see how receptive you’d be about being with me. Every year I’d assess you and see if it was time yet, but I could tell you weren’t ready. Even though there were plenty of times you’d have come to me if I’d said something, it wouldn’t have been right to force it on you. I didn’t want to pressure you, even though I could have. It wouldn’t be the same if I’d forced you. But now you’re older, I can see you’re more settled in yourself, and now you’re ready.”

“And…you can tell this how?”

Gibbs shrugged. “You’re more…mature.”

“Mature? And now you think I’m ready for…a long-term relationship with you?” Tony asked, not liking to be reminded he’d passed the forty-mark last summer.

“Well, forty seems very young to me,” Gibbs said, smiling crookedly. “But I think it’s a landmark for you, and to me, you’re at your best, and…after you were hurt a few months ago, and then I got shot by that kid in the diner… I figured it was time I spoke to you. Look, I don’t want to miss the chance to be together, Tony. If something happens to you, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life regretting not asking you.” He grasped Tony’s hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. “We’ve been together for over ten years, and…you know we were made for each other. Hell, do I have to get down on one knee? I want you to be my partner; I want to be yours.”

Tony couldn’t help grinning. “No, please don’t kneel. We might never get you up, with that bad knee of yours. You’ll have to give me a moment though, to get over my shock of hearing all those words coming out of your mouth…” Tony’s smile faded. “Um, can you just tell me… ‘partner’ means…like sleeping together kinda partner?”

“Well, yeah!”

This whole proposal thing wasn’t all that surprising, if he thought about it. Like Gibbs had said, he’d had his eye on him for years now. Vampires often mated with humans who worked closely with them; they became acclimated to each other over a period of time and then they bonded. He’d seen it happen a lot among political and government officials, as well as among those in the military and law enforcement. And as soon as Gibbs had spoken up, Tony had recognized the truth in his words. It was true; they were good together, both at work and in private. “And does this sleeping together involve any sharing of bodily fluids?” Tony asked, cringing inwardly. Being Gibbs’ lover was one thing, but having his blood sucked out of him, and being coerced over to the Dark Side…well, that was not something he was willing to do.

“Only if you’re willing…” said Gibbs, using the same word Tony had been thinking.

“I’m sorry, Gibbs, but I’m not willing to give you my blood,” Tony said with regret. Gibbs looked so hurt and disappointed that Tony said, “At least I don’t think so. I think I need time to digest all this.”

“I want to be with you anyway. How about we take it slowly, see how you feel about it?” Gibbs suggested, acknowledging Tony’s reluctance to participate in any blood-sharing. He moved a little closer and laid a hand on the back of Tony’s neck. In a low voice, he said, “I will always be there for you, Tony, and will take care of you, whether or not you decide to join me. I won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. Understand?”

Tony nodded, melting under the pressure and warmth of Gibbs’ hand. Oh God, if this was how he felt from a simple touch, what would all-out sex with the man do to him?

“You okay with this?” asked Gibbs, watching Tony’s face carefully.

Tony smiled nervously. “I think I am…Yeah, I’m more than okay with it.” He had to smile at the grin that lit up Gibbs’ features. Tony asked, “Just one thing…is it safe to kiss? ‘Cause, you know, those sharp teeth are sure to get in the way?”

“I’ll be careful.” Gibbs grinned and swooped in, capturing Tony’s mouth in a deep, heartfelt Tony released a long, drawn-out groan when Gibbs pressed him down onto the couch and sucked gently on the skin under his jaw. Throwing caution to the wind, Tony wrapped his arms around the vampire, not caring that sharp teeth were scraping against his tender skin, dangerously close to his carotid artery. “Relax, I’ll take care of you,” Gibbs said soothingly.

A heartbeat after Tony hummed in agreement and accepted that Gibbs would take care of him, the lumpy old cushions felt as though they were transformed into the softest clouds in the sky. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the sensation of being carried away on a comforting, warm breeze.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Tony slowly opened his eyes to find Gibbs hovering over him.

“You okay?” Gibbs asked, looking a little concerned.

Stretching out his arms, Tony yawned. “Never better. It’s like being…drunk. Did I drink something?”

Gibbs chuckled. “Just shared some spit, DiNozzo.”

“I feel good. It’s nice,” Tony said sleepily, closing his eyes.

“Yes, it is,” Gibbs agreed, his breath warm against Tony’s cheek. “Time to take this upstairs, lover boy.”

Opening his eyes, Tony peered at Gibbs. “Why do I feel drugged?”

Gibbs sighed. “Side effect. You’ll get used to it.”

“You give me a vampire roofie?” Tony wasn’t sure he liked the idea of that.

Gibbs seemed insulted. “I wouldn’t! Just a chemical reaction. Is it too much?”

After thinking it over, Tony shook his head. “No, not at all. I feel good, at peace somehow. But maybe I need you to help me up.” Gibbs lifted him with ease, and once he was on his feet, Tony felt better, or less hazy, anyway. Odd, nobody had ever mentioned how a vampire’s kiss could have such an effect on a human. If the tangling of tongues brought on this kind of allover sense of wellbeing, what would being fucked by a vampire do to him? Tony was starting to think he’d like to find out.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Gibbs said, taking hold of Tony’s arm.

Tony could have followed his natural instinct to do as Gibbs ordered. He could have blindly followed his direction, and been perfectly happy to do whatever it was that Gibbs wanted. Even though Tony’s trust in Gibbs had been tested many times, he still believed, on a very basic level, that Gibbs knew best. But this was…different. He was about to embark upon a relationship with a vampire, and Tony needed to tread very carefully. So, in a move that surprised both of them, Tony pulled his arm out of Gibbs’ hold and backed a couple of steps away.

“Tony?” Gibbs stayed where he was, but Tony could tell he wasn’t happy about him withdrawing.

Tony blurted, “I gotta ask: Are you going to be the boss at home? Do I have a say in this, at all?”

The look of surprise and then disbelief on Gibbs’ face would have amused Tony if this were under different circumstances. With the slightest of growls, Gibbs stepped so close that he seemed to tower over him.  _Vampire_ , Tony reminded himself, and although his instinct was to flee, he stood his ground.

“You got a problem with me being the boss, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked. His lips tightened with displeasure as took Tony’s arm in a vise-like grip.

Tony raised one eyebrow. “Actually, Jethro, I’ve got an issue with you calling me DiNozzo when we’re about to go upstairs and have sex, and I really don’t like you holding onto me like I’m a prisoner who’s about to make a break for it.” Gibbs frowned and didn’t move or release him, so Tony gently peeled Gibbs’ hand off his arm and said in a light tone, “It may surprise you, but I’m the kind of guy who likes a bit of romance, especially at the start of a relationship.”

Gibbs blinked at that and stepped away. He dropped his eyes for a second and then gave a one-shouldered shrug. “I’m sorta set in my ways,” he said apologetically.

Tony couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t think I know that by now, Gibbs?”

Gibbs licked his lips, as if nervous. “Jethro…you think you could call me that?”

Tony slipped his arm through Jethro’s and said, “I think I can manage, Jethro. Now, are _you_ ready for some hot lovemaking? And, more importantly, are you prepared? I prefer unscented lube, lemon candles, and honey dust. Condoms are a must. If we’re doing cock rings, nothing steel; it has to be easy to remove in case things get out of hand. Leather is nice, and rubber is okay as far as toys go. I don’t mind some flogging but I don’t want any scars. Breath play really turns me on, and pain works, too, but save that for a special occasion. Just know this: you can test me, and punish me, and pretty much do whatever you want to me, but I won’t tolerate you being outright cruel, or you cannot be mean to me at home just because your day at the office sucked, okay? So, that’s me. How about you?”

With a huff of breath, Jethro questioned, “Why do I have the feeling I’m getting in way over my head?”

“It’ll be okay,” Tony assured him as they headed up the stairs. “We’ll take things slowly, and I’ll be gentle if it’s your first time taking it up the ass.”

Jethro stopped in his tracks. “Wait a minute. You think you’re gonna top _me_? Think again…”

Tony laughed. “Yeah? We’ll see.”

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When you’re a human, having intercourse with a vampire can be a tricky thing. There were times when Jethro came a little too close to taking a bite out of Tony when they were in the throes of passion, but so far no blood had been spilled.

Much to Tony’s surprise, Jethro had never had sex with a man before, which meant he had never been on the receiving end. Getting his vampire lover to go ass up for him was quite a challenge, but Tony was persistent. “Hey, I’m versatile. I think you should be, too,” he said, pouting and stroking his cock enticingly. “They say the best tops are also bottoms. It makes sense – they know what feels good and can turn around and reciprocate.”

It took some effort to get Jethro to come around, but the resulting sex was a big success. “Told you, even Puritans can learn new tricks,” Tony said smugly, panting after fucking Jethro so hard that the vampire was left senseless and moaning. To tell the truth, Tony loved having Jethro inside him, so much so that he’d happily be the bottom forever more, but it didn’t hurt to keep the old man on his toes. And, despite Jethro’s griping about Tony topping him, it was obvious he enjoyed the experience, particularly when he discovered that he could still give orders while flat on his back.

Jethro, for all his years, and experience with women, was not particularly adventurous in bed. Not at first, anyway. He seemed downright embarrassed when Tony pulled out a studded cock ring or inflatable dildo. Tony found Jethro’s pink cheeks rather endearing, and although he’d never batted for the other team, either, he’d tried a lot more sex toys than Jethro ever had.

Right now, Jethro had on his stubborn face. “You’re supposed to do _what_ with that? Why the hell would I strap it on my dick?”

Tony looked at the penis harness in his hand, with its series of rubber rings that were designed to ‘please and tease,’ as the packaging promised. “Uh…because it will feel awesome? Why won’t you try it?”

“’Cause I’m old-fashioned,” Jethro said, as an excuse.

“That’s okay. I like old-fashioned,” Tony replied, licking his lips while looking Jethro up and down. He loved sleeping with Jethro, getting fucked up the ass for half the night, and waking up plastered to his vampire lover’s chest. He loved grabbing his ankles while Jethro fucked him hard in the middle of the kitchen, and getting soaped up in the shower and playing with each other’s slick bodies, and he loved doing simple things together like eating omelets and home fries, leaning heavily against each other while they did the Sunday crossword puzzle.

They were a couple, albeit a closeted, not-yet-out-at-the-office couple, who worked hard and lived in a nice house on a nice street – Jethro had moved Tony in the day after they’d first made love. They also just happened to be a vampire and a human…who just happened to be deeply in love. Things were good at work, and their sex life was incredible – what could possibly go wrong?

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2

They had been living together for three months when Jethro stepped out to the back yard and joined Tony, who was busy trimming their hedge. “About time you came to help,” Tony said good-naturedly. He glanced over his shoulder to find Jethro standing a couple of feet away, looking deadly serious. “What’s wrong?”

Jethro said gruffly, “I can’t do this any more.”

“You can’t…do what any more?” Tony asked, dreading to hear whatever it was Jethro was reluctant to say.

Jethro’s eyes grew dark, and his brow creased with lines of stress. “I thought it would be okay, that I could make it work, but I need more. I want…I need you to give up everything to me, to be mine. I’m asking you to Change.”

Tony stood with his mouth open, the hedge clippers loose in his hand. Here was Gibbs, offering him eternal life, and God knows what kind of powers that came with the privilege, and all he could do was stand there, slack-jawed and acting like a scared virgin. He wanted to belong to Gibbs, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be a vampire, and right now it was looking like he couldn’t have one thing without the other. “You said you wouldn’t ask me to do anything I didn’t want to do,” Tony said, voice shaking.

“I can’t live like this. I _need_ you,” Gibbs replied, his voice rough with desire.

Tony dropped the clippers on the grass and backed away, shaking his head. “No. I can’t,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry but I just…can’t.”

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷*

The week that followed was the worst Tony had ever endured. He had to work side by side with a mute and pissed-off Gibbs, whose vampire side was showing in the way he snarled at everyone from the mail clerk to the latest suspect in interrogation. And that was only part of it. Gibbs ordered Tony around, gave him the worst jobs out in the field, and if he wasn’t snapping at him, he was ignoring him. Tony took whatever Gibbs threw his way, and tried not to take it too much to heart. Gibbs was sure to get over his anger soon, and would realize they had to talk, hopefully somewhere private.

They drove home every night that week in separate cars. Jethro promptly disappeared down the basement. Tony ordered take-out and ate in front of the TV before heading up bed, where he’d spend the night alone, sometimes crying into Jethro’s pillow. When he got up in the morning, Jethro would already be gone. There was no sign he’d slept anywhere in the house, making Tony wonder if he had gone out for sustenance or pleasure, or perhaps both.

Everybody tried to help. Ducky said a few wise words; Abby gave Tony advice on how best to deal with Gibbs; Jimmy insisted that Tony come and stay at his place for as long as he needed. Vance stepped in, offering to temporarily – or permanently – assign Tony to another team. Tony said thanks, thank you but no, and, “Appreciated, but I can handle it, sir.” He promised everyone he would talk to Gibbs, and there would be no drama, and no bloodshed, even though it really wasn’t up to him. Ziva looked disappointed to hear that.

Days passed with no change in Gibbs’ dark mood, and it got to the point when HR couldn’t turn a blind eye any longer. They called Tony into their office on the Thursday, and made him talk to a representative from the Vampire Council, an attorney who introduced herself as M Allison Hart. The sharp-eyed woman took Tony into a soundproofed room and explained that vampire/human coercion of any kind was illegal, and that he could say ‘No’ without feeling any shame. Tony politely told her he wasn’t being pressured by his boss, and then left, saying, with a charming smile, that he really had to get back to work. All the way down the hall to the elevator, he could feel Ms. Hart’s eyes burning a hole in his back.

Gibbs may have been acting like a bastard – he’d even been cold to Abby – but Tony sensed that he was hurting – physically as much as mentally. Gibbs didn’t look great, and it was obvious he wasn’t getting any nourishment. His skin seemed parchment thin, his cheeks gaunt, and his beautiful blue eyes were turning darker by the day.

On Tony’s first day at NCIS, Gibbs had made it clear that he wasn’t going to reveal anything about his feeding habits. “Rule number 1: don’t ask.” Tony, who didn’t pay heed to personal boundaries, had tried to cajole the information out of Gibbs, but Gibbs had pushed him forcefully against a wall and snarled at him. Tony took the warning seriously and he never brought up the subject again.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t talk with Ducky about it now, though.

A whispered conversation with Ducky in the walk-in freezer in Autopsy confirmed Tony’s fear that Gibbs must be long overdue for a feeding. Ducky shook his head and said, “A vampire cannot sustain his life force indefinitely with caffeine, although he appears to be doing just that.”

To Tony’s discomfort, his body was craving Jethro so badly he had a raging hard-on half the time. All it took was a whiff of the man, and his dick stood at attention. It was as bad as withdrawal from narcotics. Every lunch break, he would rush down to the hazmat shower, and jerk off while blasting cold water over his body. It did the trick – the effects lasted for about an hour, until Jethro walked by, or glowered in his direction, and Tony would get all hot and bothered again. And even if he was able to hide his tented pants from his colleagues most of the time, it was evident from the way Jethro’s nostrils flared from across the room that Tony was broadcasting his arousal, even if it was unintentional. So he stayed at his desk, head down, and imagined playing _Milestones_ by Miles Davis on his guitar, in great detail, until it passed.

Late on Friday afternoon, things took an unexpected turn. Just before most of the NCIS employees headed home – at a time, coincidentally, when the office seemed unusually jam-packed with personnel and visitors, including Fornell and his FBI team – without any warning, Gibbs stopped all conversation by standing on top of his desk and announcing in a commanding voice, “All right, attention, people.”

Almost immediately, all activity on the office floor stopped while people turned to see what was going on. Ziva and Tim stared at their boss and then looked briefly to Tony for an explanation. He was as stunned as they were. Instinctively Gibbs’ team gathered around their boss’s desk and looked up at him expectantly. People gravitated towards Gibbs, to hear what he had to say, their faces reflecting feelings of curiosity, alertness, and ‘what the hell is he up to?’

Tony remained standing behind his desk. He could see Gibbs clearly over everyone’s heads, and he was certain the vampire was in no danger. Within a couple of minutes, it seemed as though the entire population of the Navy yard was present. It was as if these people, many who had known Gibbs for twenty years, couldn’t get close enough to him. It was as if he were a world leader whose words held the key to something of vital importance.

Abby, who hurried over with Ducky in tow (because apparently Gibbs had somehow figured out how to send out an email alert to ensure everybody was present), described the scene as, “A herd of deer in the proverbial headlights, drawn to the aura of the great silver vampire.”

Tony looked up at the balcony and saw Vance standing beside the SecNav, heads close together as they discussed the situation. Shouldering his way through the crowd was Fornell, flanked by a couple of his men. Tony had no clue what was going on, even though several people looked to him as if he had the answer. He shook his head. No, he didn’t know what Gibbs was doing. He’d certainly never seen the man put himself in the spotlight like this, either. Whatever he was about to say must be pretty damned important – terrorist strike, a bombing, an act of extreme violence that would affect them all, perhaps? All Tony knew was that Gibbs was about to speak, and his gut told him that they were all about to witness an event that was likely to be the talk of NCIS for years to come.

Gibbs spoke up, his voice strong. “My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I was born in 1755 in Pennsylvania Colony.”

The crowd seemed to take a synchronized breath. “Oh Jesus, he’s making a Declaration,” Fornell groaned. “Next thing, we’ll be having a group hug.” Vampires made public speeches like this as a power play, Tony had read, usually to proclaim their status prior to battle; it was something he never would have pictures Gibbs doing.

Ziva turned to Tony, her eyes wide, but it was Abby who grabbed Tony’s arm and said excitedly, “Oh my Gods, Gibbs is coming out!”

Gibbs looked over the crowd before him, scanning their faces until his eyes met Tony’s, and there they remained for the rest of his speech. “I was a human, struck down in the field of battle when I was twenty years of age,” said Gibbs, his voice booming across the room. “I knew it was the end, but my commander gave me a choice – he offered me eternal life. I did not want to die and leave my young wife behind, so with great reluctance I accepted his offer. I have lived a long and full life as a Vampire, and have had three wives since then.” Gibbs gave a slightly self-conscious smile, and at that point, there was some good-natured hooting from the audience. Fornell could be heard joking about not counting all the lovers Gibbs had had over the centuries.

Gibbs raised a hand and continued, “Now, for only the second time in over 250 years, I have fallen in love, with the human standing before me, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., and I don’t want to lose him, or outlive him.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he was going to faint or puke, but Abby’s grip on his arm kept him upright. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gibbs, and he found himself mouthing, ‘No,’ and shaking his head.

Gibbs took a breath and announced, “I am now making a public declaration that I want to Take him, and become his Maker, if he will have me. And in exchange, I offer him my eternal love and protection, and, if he accepts, I promise…” Gibbs smiled and his tone lightened. “I promise not to order him about at home, not to complain about wet towels left on the bathroom floor, and I promise to go easy on the onions when I cook, and I’ll watch Magnum with you and…hell, I’ll do whatever you want, Anthony…I’ll even talk to you… if only you will say, ‘Yes.’ I say these words before these witnesses, as decreed by the High Council…”

Tony couldn’t listen any more. “No…No!” He turned and pushed his way through the crowd, past familiar faces, some laughing, some with expressions of disbelief, a even few frowning in disapproval, until he made it down the stairway and outside into the cold winter air. He didn’t stop running until his chest was heaving and tears were streaming down his face. Not even knowing where he was, except in a wintry park, Tony collapsed, sliding down with his back against a tree. He covered his face with his hands and thought, ‘My life is over.’

He wanted to give in and say yes, but that meant giving up life and becoming a vampire and something in him refused to allow that to happen. He didn’t hate the vamps like his dad did. In fact, he admired them in some ways – but he didn’t want to be one of them.

Tony was stiff with cold and his seat was wet from the damp ground by the time Ziva found him. She got him to his feet and helped him to don his coat. “I will take you home now,” she said, practical and unsympathetic.

“ _He_ send you?” Tony asked, sneering.

“You should be glad he did not come and get you himself. He could easily Take you,” Ziva replied, looking at Tony like she thought he was weak and that Gibbs was crazy to want him.

Her car was parked nearby and Tony was surprised to find he was a good mile from the Navy Yard. He had no idea he’d run that far before collapsing. It was dark and cold, and he couldn’t stop shivering, but Ziva turned the Mini’s heat up high before pulling out into traffic without looking.

They were halfway home before Tony roused up enough to see where Ziva was taking him. He grabbed the door handle and cried out, “Stop! I can’t go home!”

Ziva slammed on the brakes, ignoring the blare of horns, and glared at Tony. “Where do you want to go?”

“Take me to…” Tony didn’t know where to go. He drew in a ragged breath. “Jimmy’s?”

Ziva did as he said without making any remark, but when she pulled up in front of Jimmy Palmer’s apartment building, she handed Tony his keys and wallet, as well as his gun, and said simply, “L’amore est immolare. Love is sacrifice.” 

“And I’m to be the sacrificial lamb?” Tony looked at Ziva with curiosity. “Do you know that immolare – immolation – also means to destroy by fire? So don’t you mean, l’amore est la morte?”

“How can you fear death when it leads to rebirth? For that, you will give up the chance to belong to _him_? You’re a fool. I would be his in a minute,” Ziva said, her eyes snapping darkly.

“I’d be more of a fool if I let some grandstanding change my mind,” Tony retorted. In truth, seeing Jethro stand before his colleagues and peers, and announce he wanted him, had reaffirmed to Tony how much he loved Jethro. He loved the man, and the vampire, so much so that, at times, it was painful. But he’d said no, and he’d meant it. “You keep your fangs away from him, Ziva. Besides, what makes you think I don’t already belong Gibbs him?”

Ziva pulled up in front of Jimmy’s apartment building, but as quick as she was to turn towards Tony with her mouth open, Tony was faster. He was out of the car, slamming the door and heading into the building, before she had a chance to lay into him, verbally or otherwise.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

That evening, Tony was sitting at Jimmy Palmer’s kitchen table, drinking valerian root tea and doing his best not to cry. “I hate him,” Tony said, not really meaning it.

“You managed to work by his side okay,” Jimmy pointed out.

“It was hardly okay. All week long, he treated me like I wasn’t alive, and wouldn’t even look at me.” The few times they’d accidentally met each other’s eyes, Gibbs had deliberately turned his back on him; once he’d even stalked off. It had hurt far more than Tony had expected.

Obviously, there was no going back, and now he had to deal with the repercussions of Jethro’s overtly public announcement. “What the hell motivated him to stand up there and tell the entire world he wants to Take me? God! And they all witnessed me refusing him, so you can bet come Monday morning, the minute Is et foot in the building, I’ll have a pack of vampire suitors sniffing around, thinking I’m ripe for the taking. I can’t deal with this! I’m putting in for a transfer tomorrow morning,” Tony said in desperation.

“Oh, no, Tony! You can’t! Why would you leave?”

“You don’t understand, Jimmy, it’s like I’m addicted to him, and I was so happy –  _we_  were happy – until he ruined it all by him wanting me to give up my life. You know what that means? He wants to fucking  _drain_  me and change me into a dead-man-walking, and I can’t…I can’t do that!” Tony was so upset he was breathing hard and fast. There was sharp, deep pain in his heart. He clutched at his chest and gasped, “I think I’m…having a heart…attack.”

“Hey, Tony, take it easy! Just relax. Let’s sit on the couch. Breathe slowly, that’s it…”

Once Jimmy had convinced him he wasn’t having a heart attack, and got him a mug of Tibetan tea, Tony calmed down. Feeling as though his life had turned upside down, and unsure about what to do, Tony heaved a sigh of despair. Tears welled up in his eyes and he brushed them away angrily. “I really did love him. That’s where I went wrong. I knew that if we got close, and started fucking, things would never be the same.”

“You don’t love him any more?” Jimmy asked gently.

“Even if I did,” Tony said in a small voice, “and I’m not saying I do…I don’t want to die, Jimmy.”

“Of course not. Nobody does, but afterwards, there is rebirth,” Jimmy reasoned. “A whole new life will open up before you and…Just think of all the things you’ll be able to do: staying up all night watching movie marathons without taking a bathroom break, dancing all night and never feeling tired, checking out the girls with your x-ray vision, transforming into a bat and traveling the world – heck, the possibilities are endless.”

Tony leaned back and stared at his friend. “Jimmy, you do  _not_  really think they change into bats and fly!”

Jimmy pointed out, “Well, twenty years ago, I didn’t believe there were such things as vampires, either. Just saying…”

Tony smiled for the first time in a week.

Jimmy said, “I’m probably not the best person to give advice on matters of the heart, but Tony, the guy loves you, apparently like crazy, because from what I’ve heard, vampires don’t just Make new vampires, willy-nilly. It’s a rare and wonderful thing, and when they choose someone, they mate for life…or maybe that’s mate for death, if they’re dead…although, technically, they aren’t dead, as their circulatory system is–“

“Jimmy!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Where did you get all that ‘vampire love is forever” crap from?”

“I talked to Abby…”

“Of course you did. Well, she  _is_  on the Jethro team,” Tony said wryly.

“She’s on the Gibbs team, and last I knew, you were, too.”

“Not so sure about that after this week.” Tony paused, frowning at Jimmy. “Did you really say ‘wily-nilly’ just now?”

“It slipped out.”

Tony studied his mug of tea before asking, “You really think he’s crazy in love with me?”

Jimmy nodded. “Well, Agent Gibbs  _did_  stand in the middle of the bullpen with everyone gathered round, and he gave quite a rousing rendition of the ‘henhouse, outhouse and doghouse’ Tommy Lee Jones speech today. His own variation of it, of course.”

With a small smile, Tony agreed, “He did, didn’t he? Who’d have thought? I mean, this is the man who won’t even attend a ceremony to pick up his own medal.” In retrospect, Gibbs had made quite a figure up there, standing on his desk as if it were his own personal mountain. Tony had never thought he’d see the day when Gibbs would give such a rousing oration in public. But the vampire had put himself out there, had disclosed his Origin and had declared his feelings in public, and that had to count for something. “I guess I’d better go speak to him,” Tony sighed.

“What are you going to say?” Jimmy asked with trepidation.

“I have absolutely no idea.”  

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 

Tony stood at Gibbs’ front door, feeling nervous as he knocked. He was still embarrassed from having half of the NCIS work force witness the vampire’s all-too-public announcement. Revealing his origin and, at the same time, declaring his love? Who’d have though Jethro was capable of saying something like that, especially in front of a crowd? But then, instead of coming after him, Gibbs had sent Ziva, like he was a runaway bride or some stupid kid who needed to be brought back before he hurt himself. Tony was still angry about that. He was able to tamp down that anger though, because they had to talk. They couldn’t go on like this.

 

Jethro opened the door and stared at Tony as if he didn’t quite know what to do with him.

 

“We need to talk,” said Tony said, staring straight back.

 

Jethro made a sound in his throat, agreeing, and stepped back to let him in.

 

Tony walked into the living room and looked around, unsure whether this was the kind of discussion that merited sitting or if he should stand. Jethro approached him and stopped at arms’ length. He didn’t say a word, apparently waiting for Tony to make the first move.

 

Tony asked straight out, “Tell me, what the hell was that all about?”

 

“Seemed like the right thing to do. I was nervous, sweating like crazy,” Jethro admitted with a small smile.

 

Seeing that Jethro was as nervous as he was, Tony relaxed and smiled back. “Jimmy called it your henhouse/outhouse speech.”

 

It took a couple of heartbeats for Jethro to get the movie reference. He shrugged. “I needed to get your attention. I meant every word of it, Tony.”

 

“So that was your way of putting all your cards on the table? Like a business deal?” Tony asked, trying to sound practical. There was a sharp edge to his voice, though, when he said, “The only problem, there’s only a 30-day return period and then it’s a lifetime commitment.”

 

“That’s what I’m offering you,” Jethro said reasonably, his expression softening. “I want to spend my life with you.”

 

He felt weak in the knees when Jethro looked at him like that, as if he was the most important person in the world. Tony looked away, trying to get his emotions under control. One minute he was pissed off and the next he was seconds away from melting into Jethro’s arms and letting him have his way. Then a spur of anger would kick in, and the cycle would begin all over again. Right now his emotions were in such a mess, it was a tossup as to whether he was going to cry like a girl, or punch Jethro in the face. Taking a swing at Jethro wasn’t a good idea though. Vampires didn’t react well to in-your-face confrontation; they were known to go for the jugular before your gun even cleared your holster.

 

Tony sighed. He was tired and unsure which direction to go in, but one thing he knew – he didn’t want to fight any more. He might not say it aloud very often, but he did love Jethro, more deeply than was good for him. Tony looked up to find Jethro studying him, and he blushed at the close scrutiny.

 

“I don’t want to fight any more,” said Jethro, echoing Tony’s thoughts.

 

It was Tony’s turn to shrug, though he half-wondered of Jethro could read his mind.

 

Apparently not liking Tony’s casual response, Jethro’s eyes darkened. He said tersely, “I’ve never done that before, made a Declaration. Not for anyone.”

 

His hackles up at Jethro’s tone, Tony retorted, “Oh, so I should be honored that the venerable Leroy Jethro Gibbs, of the Pennsylvania Colony, should ask me for my hand in…whatever it is the High Council calls it when you Take a human? And…and you stand on a desk and make a speech, and that means I should simply lie down and give up my life to you?” Tony demanded. “What is it you really want? Huh? You want me all cowering and submissive?” He pulled his shirt away to expose his neck. “You want a taste of this, is that it? You thirsty, are you?”

 

Frowning in annoyance, Jethro quickly replied, “No, I don’t want to see you cower, Tony. It’s not like that.” Jethro moved a little closer, and said, in a harsh whisper, “Don’t you understand how much I love you? So much. And damn it, I miss you.” Tony shook his head and averted his face, but Jethro leaned in and said in a low, husky voice, “Every time you walked by at work, I could smell your arousal. I wanted to grab hold of you and fuck you, so bad...”

 

Tony’s face heated up. He wished he could deny that he had been aroused every time he’d been anywhere near Jethro during the past week. Of course the vampire had been aware of it, with his amped-up senses. Tony looked at him from under his eyelashes, and spat out a challenge. “So why didn’t you? What’s the matter, the elevator out of service?”

 

But instead of being irritated, Jethro shook his head and Tony detected a rueful smile. “I wanted to drag you in there, believe me, more than once, but…you’re worth so much more, Tony. Sure, we could go on like we have been, for a few years, but what I’m offering is a lifetime together. I can give you that – a good, long life. You’ll have incredible sense of smell, your eyesight will be far better than any human’s, you’ll be stronger and healthier…and your lungs won’t ever trouble you again. You won’t get hurt on the job, or killed by some asshole drug dealer…”

 

Raising his hands, Tony interrupted. “Maybe I’d prefer to spend the rest of my all-too brief life – questionable lungs and all – as a plain ol’ human, with all the human weaknesses, because anything else is against my nature. What’s wrong with that? Why does this have to be on your terms? Your vampire terms?”

 

Jethro said, “Ever since I met you, I’ve wanted you. Recently, it’s been stronger–“

 

“You mean ever since you had sex with me,” Tony interrupted. He enjoyed seeing the look of surprise on Jethro’s face.

 

“After living with you, sleeping together, hell, doing laundry together…and yes, enjoying sex with you…I’ve known that this is what I want, what I’ve been looking for, for a long, long time…and I can’t stop thinking about how you’d almost lost your life when Cole shot you, Tony, and how I…”

 

Tony cut in, “…how you came pretty close to losing your life just a couple of weeks ago. Some vengeful kid almost took you out while you were drinking coffee, for God’s sake. Vampires aren’t exactly invincible, are they?”

 

Jethro seemed ill at ease. “No, but compared to humans…”

 

Tony waved a hand, stopping the comparison. “Why couldn’t we go on as we were?”

 

“Because we have the chance to be more, to be equals. I want forever, but only if it’s with you, Tony.” Jethro inched closer until his warm breath caressed Tony’s cheek. In a low, seductive tone, he said, “I don’t want to grow old at a snail’s pace, and look back a hundred years from now, and ask, with regret, why didn’t I have the power to convince him when I had the chance? Why couldn’t he love me enough to trust me?”

 

“I…I do love you,” Tony got out. ‘But…do I love him enough?’ he thought.

 

Jethro waited, hopeful.

 

“I love you, Jethro, but…forever sounds like a really long time." Tony was caught between a very strong desire to be with him, and being scared shitless of what would happen to him if he had the balls to say yes.

 

“I want to be yours,” Jethro murmured, his lips barely touching Tony’s neck.

 

Tony closed his eyes and groaned, “Jethro…”

 

A hot, moist tongue licked a stripe along Tony’s jawline. “Stay with me.”

 

“I’m not…going anywhere,” Tony replied, angling his head as Jethro sucked on the skin under his chin.

 

“Bond with me, let me Take you…”

 

“Oh God,” Tony moaned, gripping Jethro’s biceps to keep himself upright.

 

“Be mine,” Jethro pleaded, his lips a fraction of an inch away from Tony’s.

 

“Yes,” Tony said, and then he choked out a laugh.

 

“Yes?” asked Jethro, not trusting what he’d heard.

 

Tony tried not to freak out. “There’s a ‘get out of jail free’ card with this deal, right? I mean, I can back out if it’s too much for me…”

 

Jethro said slowly, “If I Take you, you have one cycle of the moon to adjust, but after that, there’s no going back.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure,” Tony said, nodding. Jethro was watching him carefully, as if expecting him to run for the door.

 

With a gulp, Tony nodded. He laughed and reminded Jethro, “We both know I’m already yours. Always have been.”

 

Jethro was smiling, looking happy and nervous at the same time. “Are you sure?”

 

Tony said, “You stood there, Jethro, in front of all those people, for me. And you said…and I’m quoting here, ‘If he accepts, I promise not to order him about at home, and not use his toothbrush, to go easier on the onions and…hell, I’ll do whatever he wants…’” Tony managed a smile. “I’m gonna hold you to all that, and more, Mister. And now you’ve proven you can give a great speech, I’m going to expect some good conversations from you. During dinner, after sex…”

 

“I didn’t say you could torture me,” Jethro said, with a smirk.

 

Tony eyed Jethro. “You meant all that, right? It wasn’t some canned speech from the Vampire Council’s Book of Things to Say to Prospective Junior Vampires, was it?” he teased.

 

Jethro shook his head, his eyes bright. “I meant every word of it.”

 

Tony took both of Jethro’s hands in his own. He could practically feel him vibrating. “If I don’t accept your offer, I know I’ll live a miserable and, most likely, short life, and honestly, I just want to be with you, Jethro. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jethro asked once again.

 

“I’m sure I want to do this, Jethro. I want you. I trust you…probably more than I trust myself. I just want to say…maybe I shouldn’t think of this as taking part in my own death, just for you to sweep in and do your vampire thing, to bring me back to life. It’s all part of the process, the ritual, I guess, like the way you can’t become a citizen until you revoke your own country.” Tony squeezed Jethro’s hands, and said, “I want you to Take me, Make me a vampire, Make me your mate.”

 

Jethro grinned, and to seal the deal, he took Tony in his arms and kissed him long and hard, until they were both out of breath. They stood entwined, with foreheads touching, both men somewhat overwhelmed.

 

After they had recovered a bit, and made their way up to the bedroom, Tony grinned at Jethro and said, “You do realize that I win the pool for guessing your age, Jethro, although I was way off on how many wives you’ve had.”

 

Jethro mumbled, “Fornell, making fun of me…”

 

“So long as there aren’t any more women, I don’t care if you kept a goddam harem, Jethro.”

 

“No, and there’ll never be anyone but you, Tony.”

 

Tony knew one thing, that of all the choices he’d made in his life, this one felt solid, right, and true. “Good.”

 

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

This was the turning point he thought he’d never make. Tony choked a little upon that realization that nothing would ever be the same again. He would not only have to submit to Jethro, but he must choose death before he could proceed to being reborn a vampire.

Relinquishing his hold on his human life was the hardest thing Tony ever had to do, but once he made the choice, he knew in his heart that it was the right one. As he prepared himself he understood, with sudden clarity, why Ducky had been unwilling to let his vampire lover Change him, all those years ago. How could a man, a physician who was dedicated to saving lives, surrender his own life in order to be transformed into one of the undead? It was, in effect, committing suicide.  _First, do no harm –_ _wasn’t that the vow?_   

Ducky’s choice to remain human, to relinquish any claim on his lover, Andreas, had been life-changing for him. After Andreas had been killed by vamp-hunters – these days, hunting was no longer practiced, at least not openly – Ducky had abandoned medicine. Unwilling to provide care for either humans or vampires, young Dr. Mallard had instead chosen to minister to only those who were truly dead. And so Ducky became a medical examiner and worked at NCIS ever since.

When Tony had asked Ducky if he regretted the decision he’d made all those years ago, Ducky had smiled sadly and replied, “How can any human live a life without some regrets?”

Now, confident in his decision, Tony slowly climbed the stairs hand-in-hand with Jethro. Jethro kept casting glances his way, as if he wasn’t entirely sure of something. “I love you, you know,” Tony said as they entered the bedroom. Jethro’s eyes lit up, and Tony felt a rush of pleasure. Apparently that was what Jethro had needed to hear, because a second later, Tony was swept into an ardent embrace that made him forget everything – except for the man in his arms.

First, they made love as human and vampire, with Jethro being surprisingly gentle. It was a bittersweet way for Tony to say goodbye to his human form, and afterwards, sated and a little sad, he lay in Jethro’s arms, watching the shadows of bare branches dancing across the ceiling as the moon slipped across the inky sky. He knew instinctively when it was time, and lay flat on his back while Jethro hovered over him, licking and sucking his skin while he writhed and moaned.

“I will always love you, Anthony,” Jethro said softly, caressing Tony’s face.

“Jethro,” Tony moaned, and Jethro took that as a sign to proceed. Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro’s back, soothing the cool, silky skin, whispering, “It’s all right. It’ll be fine,” as if it was his job to comfort the vampire, to ease some invisible pain it was his burden to carry. Without much thought, as if it were perfectly natural, Tony turned his head to one side and offered up his neck.

There was no warning – razor sharp teeth sank into Tony’s neck, blood gushed from the puncture wounds and ran hotly down his neck. Tony screamed in agony. His flesh was being ripped away, and the vampire was sucking hard enough to choke him, but suddenly, Tony was overwhelmed by an extremely strong surge of desire. “Oh God…oh…oh yes…” he cried, as lust pulsated through his body. Both repulsed and wanting more, Tony canted his hips and accepted Jethro’s cock as it drove deep inside him. It was huge, unnaturally so, and it felt like he was being ripped apart, but something made Tony cry out, “God! Fuck! More!”

Jethro clung to Tony’s shoulders with a fierce grip, pistoning in and out while he sucked greedily at Tony’s jugular vein. Without relinquishing his tooth-hold on Tony’s neck, the vampire adjusted his position, pulling Tony’s hips high so he could thrust his cock deep inside his ass. He set up a relentless, pounding rhythm that matched the rapid beat of Tony’s beleaguered heart.

Tony struggled, wanting it to stop, wanting the vampire off him, but he had a grip of iron and was intent upon his feeding. Tony struck out at the beast who was devouring him – but the vampire was too strong, barely grunting at the blows raining down upon him. The vampire changed positions again, pushing Tony down onto the bed, crushing him with his weight. His teeth clamped down and he shook his head side to side, like a dog, rending Tony’s flesh. Blood spurted everywhere until the vampire’s mouth covered the gaping wound. He sucked hard, and his rough, barbed tongue invaded the horrible wound in Tony’s throat. God, it hurt so fucking much. Tony screamed, blood gurgling in his mouth as he pled with the vampire to stop, begging for mercy.

There was none.

The vampire jerked his hips, thrusting repeatedly, deep and hard, claiming him, and despite the pain and blood loss, Tony became incredibly aroused, his cock erect and dripping, his balls aching with the need to come. It was if his body was mirroring the vampire’s every action, his hips jerking, his cock seeking friction, fulfillment, release. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. “No…no,” he whimpered, gagging on the blood that welled up in his mouth.

The vampire never ceased feeding, even as he fucked Tony, relentless and cruel. Tony felt himself weakening as his life-blood was drained away. No longer able to fight the vampire, he moaned. His vision grayed out, and the pressure on his neck eased. He could hear his breath sounds, gasping, bubbling froth issuing from his torn throat, and he knew he didn’t have long to live. Nobody, not any human, could survive this. He blinked through the haze and saw the vampire hovering over him; his skin was robust and flushed with blood, with _his_ blood. Blue eyes, dark with lust and power, looked down at him, and when the vampire licked his lips and smiled with satisfaction, exposing bloody fangs, Tony knew that all was lost.

He couldn’t win, he knew that, but there was still a spark deep within him that told him to fight, even if it meant only to win a small battle. With one hand, he found the creature’s balls and squeezed and twisted as hard as he could. Immediately, the vampire roared and stiffened, his semen, hot and thick, searing Tony, deep inside. With an unearthly scream, Tony arched his back as a deep, shuddering orgasm ripped through him. He collapsed, blood gurgling in his throat, gushing from his mouth with every feeble breath he exhaled.

The vampire licked inside Tony’s mouth, making small satisfied sound, and when he’d finished lapping up the blood he found there, he returned to the gaping wound in Tony’s neck and proceeded to suck his victim’s earthly body dry. Tony could feel his limbs dying; he’d already lost all sensation in his legs; his fingers twitched and danced in their death throes; his penis and balls lay limp and blue. His heart was beating only faintly, and it took too much effort to breathe, he simply stopped trying. It was okay to stop, he knew that much. He felt at peace…soon he’d be gone.

Jethro, eyes midnight blue and compelling like never before, poised over him, panting heavily, his lips and teeth stained red with Tony’s blood. “Your choice, Anthony. Death or life?” 

He was on the brink of death, so close…so close…barely able to see. The world was getting dark now. 

The vampire slapped his cheek, demanding, “Anthony! Answer me!”

As his eyelids closed for the last time, Tony thought,  _Death…I choose death…just let me die_ , but instead, the word he spoke on his dying breath was, “You.”  _I choose you._

Soft skin pressed to his lax, unresponsive lips. It smelled of sawdust and sweat and sex…and the iron stench of blood. There was a faraway voice, commanding him to open his mouth. _Fuck you. I don’t have to do what you say any more_. But then Tony smelled it: blood. Heavy, oxygen-rich, lifeblood – the vampire’s blood. Jethro’s blood, mixed with his human blood: a cocktail, stirred, not shaken. Warm, blunt fingers parted his lips a little, and a warm liquid dripped onto his tongue. Blood, life, drink…that’s all he knew, and the more blood that dripped into his mouth, the more he came to his senses. Hot, fragrant blood, tasting of earth and ancient times, gushed into his mouth, and down his unresponsive throat.

“Go ahead, drink,” he was ordered.

Tony swallowed, and soon he was able to reach for the source of the blood – a wrist – and he drew it to his mouth, holding on for dear life, suckling like a baby until he was strong enough to sink his teeth into the skin and feed. And God, it was good and rich and fulfilling, and he drank down the vampire’s blood as if his life depended upon it.

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Becoming a vampire was a painful business. And it wasn’t a good kind of pain, either. He could tell from the way the vampire – only now he was Jethro again – was looking at him, holding him protectively, that his life still hung in the balance. He developed a fever, and couldn’t tolerate water; it came right back up. All Tony could see was blackness everywhere, as his fatal blood loss rendered him blind. The only time he could see anything was when he was in the throes of nightmares, and those were so horrific he vomited the blood he’d drunk earlier. He pushed Jethro away, moaning through cracked lips, begging to be put out of his misery. Jethro kept force-feeding him blood from his wrist, never flinching when Tony’s blunt teeth made a mess of the tender skin. Jethro licked the lacerations on his wrist until they healed, and then he fed Tony again.

With a steady, nourishing diet of vampire blood, Tony’s eyesight returned, gray shapes and then muted colors, and eventually the world came back into focus. With his vision restored, Tony could see the relief in Jethro’s eyes. Unsure what was a dream, and what was reality, he asked, his voice rough, “Am I…?”

“You will be fine,” Jethro assured him.

“I feel weak,” Tony complained, surprised that other than a residual weakness, there didn’t seem to be much wrong with him. Jethro was stroking him, as if trying to keep him calm, but Tony remembered being raped – because that’s what it had been – and fed upon, and the memory was strong enough to make him move away. He was too debilitated to go far, but the bed was big enough that he was able to get out of arm’s reach. The shadow that passed over Jethro’s face was not lost on Tony. He wanted to hurt the vampire, even if it was a little bit, so he said, “I hate you.”

The vampire looked devastated, making Tony want to take it back. He didn’t though.

After a moment’s hesitation, Jethro said, “Once I started, I couldn’t stop.”

Tony snapped, “So the word ‘no’ isn’t in the Vampire Dictionary?”

“Not when I’m Taking you. You gave your consent,” Jethro said.

“And I tried to stop you! I didn’t expect you to chow down on me like I was a… a beef bone that needed the meat stripped off it.” Tony didn’t care that he sounded resentful. He sat up against the headboard crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the vampire. It was at that point that Tony realized he was naked, so he pulled the covers halfway up his chest. Jethro wasn’t wearing any clothing either, and Tony tried not to stare at him, because just seeing so much skin was turning him on. His dick was starting to wake up, and from the way Jethro was checking him out with a slight smirk, it was apparent he knew exactly what was going on beneath the sheets. “You hurt me,” Tony said in a tight voice.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Jethro said, sounding sincere.

Tony made himself meet the vampire’s eyes, wanting to hold onto his hate, but all he saw was Jethro, looking contrite. Shit, he hated what the vampire had done to him, how it had made him feel, but when he thought about it, deep down, his feelings for Jethro hadn’t changed, his love, and that made him angry. Only now the guy was apologizing, damn it. Tony sniffed. “You’re sorry?”

Jethro nodded. “Of course I am.”

Tony had to ask, “You going to do that again?”

Jethro raised an eyebrow. “Chow down on you?”

Tony frowned, unsure if Jethro was making fun of him. “You just about ripped my throat out,” he accused.

Jethro rubbed the back of his neck and grunted.

“I didn’t like it. It was too much like…” Like when he’d had the plague and was drowning in his own blood, gasping for every breath like a fish out of water. Tony’s hand went to his neck, and was surprised to find that whatever damage the vampire had inflicted upon him during the death-to-life ritual, was now healed.

Jethro spoke cautiously. “Going through the Change is violent and painful, by human standards. I didn’t enjoy hurting you, not like that. Damn it, Tony, I love you like nothing else. I need to you to believe that. But the sex is…going to be intense, and until you get used to it, you might be...”

Jethro looked as though he was searching for the right words, and Tony helped him out. “I can take some pain…so long as I know you love me, Jethro.” The immediate softening of Jethro’s features told Tony all he needed to know. “So, if you love me, maybe you could help me out with this little problem I’m having?” He pushed the bedding down to his thighs, exposing a pretty impressive boner. There were definitely some physical changes going on, because although his dick had always been pretty quick to react to any incentive, the speed at which it had hardened was beating any of his former records. In addition, his better-than-average-size cock was now what Tony could only think of as being a plus size. From the way Jethro was staring at it, and licking his lips in anticipation, and the way his own cock was jutting out from his groin, he was looking forward to taking Tony’s new-and-improved dick for a ride.

Tony slipped down in the bed, and motioned with his hand. Jethro moved closer and braced himself over Tony’s hips. The second the older man’s mouth descended upon his rigid shaft, and he started sucking, Tony grabbed his silver hair and warned, “And _no_ biting!”

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Tony lazily ran his fingers through his hair. “Man, I really need to wash my hair,” he grumbled.

“You sound like your old self,” Jethro said, holding him gently in his arms. 

“But I’m not,” Tony said, the reality of his situation sinking in. Sex with a vampire could be rough and harrowing, but he was already becoming used to the intensity of the experience. Tony yawned. Having his dick sucked by a greedy vampire had left him boneless and ready for a good, long nap.

“No, you’re not the same,” Jethro agreed. 

Tony hummed in agreement. Stroking Jethro’s hairy forearm, he said softly, “That was nice. The sex, I mean.” And now the intimacy they were sharing was nice, too. More than nice. Jethro had taken pains to ensure he was satisfied, and afterwards, he seemed content to lie in bed and cuddle.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Jethro said, kissing Tony’s ear. He started licking his earlobe.

“Just one thing… I love your tongue in my mouth, and in my ass and everything but… don’t stick it in any open wounds again, okay? That seriously creeps me out.”

“Okay,” Jethro said, smiling against Tony’s cheek. “Rest now and later we’ll take a bath together.”

“Mmm, nice,” Tony agreed, sighing with happiness while slipping into sleep within the protective circle of Jethro’s arms.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

The vampire watched over Tony like he was a fledgling about to fall from the nest. But, as promised, Jethro bathed him, being so careful and attentive that Tony was touched. “Nobody ever took care of me like this. You never did before,” Tony pointed out. 

“Things are different now. In a few days you’ll be stronger, and able to move about on your own.”

“I can go back to work?” asked Tony hopefully.

Jethro seemed surprised at the question, but he nodded. “Of course, if you want to. Are you hungry?”

Tony nodded. He licked his lips and realized his teeth felt funny. “My teeth itch. They feel…bigger,” he said, looking to Jethro for an explanation.

Jethro pushed back Tony’s lips and seemed pleased at what he saw. “They’re coming in. Feel them.”

Up to that point, when feeding, Tony had been doing his best with his human teeth, but now he wanted to try out his new sharp teeth. “Do I always feed from you? Won’t you run low on blood?” He realized how little he knew about the process.

“Until the moon passes, you feed from my wrist. Afterwards, when the Change is complete, you can bite me here…” He touched the side of his neck. “Or here.” Jethro pointed to the crook of his arm and then to his groin. “At some point, you’re gonna need another source, a donor, or you can withdraw blood from the blood bank. You’ll still need to drink from me on a regular basis though.”

“I don’t think I want to…to drink from anyone else,” Tony said, flushing at the admission.

“Good, because you’re not going to,” Jethro said sternly. “The only vampire blood you’ll ever drink is mine, and I’ll drink yours.”

Tony liked the sound of that, but he asked, “You said I can bite humans? It seems…sort of like cheating.” He wasn’t at all sure he could sink his teeth into a stranger, or even a friend.

“There’s anonymous donor blood available. You take it by transfusion while you’re still maturing. You’ll burn through a lot of blood at first, so you need to learn to pace yourself when you’re doing physical activities,” Jethro warned.

“Transfusions? I don’t like needles,” Tony said, making Jethro laugh.

“I get the feeling you’re going not going to change much,” Jethro said, apparently liking the idea.

“I feel like me. Except for my teeth. And my dick. But…Jethro? Where’ve you been getting your blood from?” Tony asked, curious. “I never see you…You don’t look like you’re starving or anything. In fact, you look pretty damn good right now.” Jethro did, too, with clear eyes and skin that seemed smoother. Was his hair a little darker? Tony leaned back and narrowed his eyes. “Are you…younger?”

Jethro looked uncomfortable. “It’s because I drank your blood. The bond between us, your youth, it affects me. It’ll last for a while.” He answered Tony’s other question, saying, “I have a few friends who contribute blood to me. Some tap it out and I reserve it. It’s okay mixed with red wine but don’t try it with beer or bourbon.” Jethro pulled a face. “Anyway, there are a couple of ladies I’ve known for a long time, who like to be wined and dined, and afterwards…”

“And afterwards, you neck?” Tony asked, trying to still the surge of jealousy.

A blush crept up Jethro’s neck. “Something like that.”

“So they’re just donors,” Tony ascertained.

“Friends with benefits,” Jethro said with a slight shrug.

“I’m not sure I like the idea of sharing you,” Tony said, feeling unusually possessive.

“I don’t do it often. But I need to, to keep up my strength.”

“It’s like a medical condition,” Tony reasoned.

“In a way,” Jethro agreed. “I wouldn’t feed from them if I didn’t need to, Tony.”

Tony turned so he could look into Jethro’s eyes. He could _feel_ the truth in him, like a vibration emanating from his core. He wondered how much they could feel of each other, how deeply, and he reached out with his mind. Love, that was coming from Jethro in strong waves, and Tony reciprocated, letting his own love for the man radiate from his heart. Far from being intrusive or disturbing, it was comforting and quite intimate. Jethro smiled in understanding, and Tony said, “Okay. So long as you come home to me.”

“I’ll always come home to you, Tony,” Jethro said, suckling at the skin under his jaw.

Tony sighed and settled back against Jethro’s chest. “Mmm. Good. Just remember, I’m a federal agent with a gun. I can track you down…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jethro said, offering the vulnerable underside of his wrist to Tony.

Tony didn’t hesitate to press his lips to the veins that pulsed just under the surface. He felt a gentle hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to proceed, so he sunk his teeth into Jethro’s wrist and sucked hard. He felt Jethro flinch at the ferocity of his bite, but within seconds, Tony’s entire being was concentrating on the rich, revitalizing blood that only a true vampire could offer. It tasted like sweet nectar, or a rare, juicy steak, with a light flavoring of pinewood, he thought with a smile. He could definitely get used to this.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

It took several days for Tony to regain his strength. Jethro stayed by his side, attentive to Tony’s needs, feeding and fucking him at regular intervals. Their lovemaking was powerful and exhausting, and with each passing day, Tony’s coordination improved, his eyesight became sharper. Initially, with the blood exchange came some nausea, but that passed and, like an addict, every few hours Tony found himself craving Jethro’s warm, rich blood.

He loved sucking on the soft skin of Jethro’s inner wrist, sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh, feeling the vampire stiffen with pleasure, his eyelids slowly closing as he released a moan. Tony loved the way his body responded to Jethro’s rough, deep poundings as well as his gentle, loving caresses, and that all it took was a brush of the vampire’s teeth across the tender skin of his inner thigh to make him come with an unholy scream. The give and take of their bodies, the sharing of nourishing blood, the dance macabre, the very passion and decadence of their union – he loved all these things. Hell, he loved everything about Jethro, and he told him so.

And the food? Damn, it was almost better than sex. Whenever Tony found himself craving food, Jethro would cook him up a steak, rare and juicy, over the open hearth. He’d pour Tony a lusty red wine, mixing in droplets of his own savory blood, and Tony would catch the vampire smiling with satisfaction whenever he let out a groan of orgasmic pleasure at the enhanced flavors. Jethro would lean over and would lick his lips clean, and whisper, “Good enough to eat,” or, “You make me ravenous,” and then they’d spend the night making love in front of the fire.

To think that this was forever, that he had almost walked away from this… from _him_. Thank the gods he hadn’t; Tony knew he’d made the right choice.

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Even though it was wonderful being the center of Jethro’s attention at home, Tony was glad of the day when Jethro finally said, “Get some clothes on. We’re going to work.”

Tony dressed in his favorite Armani suit, accompanied by a blood-red tie that Jethro chose for him. He felt good, and he knew he looked good, too – _alive_. All that blood-drinking had given his skin a healthy tinge, and his eyes were bright and sparkling like never before. He had a bounce in his step and was raring to go.

Jethro must have liked what he saw because they almost didn’t make it out the front door that morning. They did though, only because they didn’t have time for a quick over-the-table fuck, due to Jethro having a meeting with the director and SecNav at 0800 sharp.

Gibbs and DiNozzo walked into the NCIS building as if it was any other day, as if nothing had changed in their relationship over he past week. They stood side by side in silence as the elevator rose to their floor, but at the last moment, Gibbs slammed his hand on the emergency stop button, leaned over, and bit Tony’s neck.

“Ow! C’mon, everyone’ll see it, Jethro,” Tony protested.

Jethro was quick to lick up the small droplets of blood before they could stain Tony’s $200 shirt. “That’s sorta the point, Tony,” he replied with a smirk. Glancing down at Tony’s tented pants, Jethro hit the emergency button again, to get them going, and promised, “I’ll take care of _that_ as soon as I’m done with my meeting.”

Nonplussed, Tony asked, “You think I can keep it up that long?”

Jethro growled, “You will if I tell you to.”

The second the elevator doors opened, they were back to being Gibbs and DiNozzo, only Gibbs was walking with a bit of a satisfied strut, and Tony kept fiddling with his shirt collar, trying to cover the love bite on his neck, as they proceeded into the bullpen.

McGee arrived minutes after Gibbs had gone upstairs. He greeted Tony politely, even as he looked him over for any signs of change. His eyes lit upon the red mark where Gibbs had recently sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck, and although the junior agent’s eyes widened at the sight, he held his tongue and got right to work.

Gibbs came down from his meeting after twenty minutes, and sat at his desk as if it were just another day at the office. After turning on his computer and shuffling some paperwork around, he looked up to meet Tony’s eyes, and winked at him. Tony could feel his face heating up so he ducked his head. His erection hadn’t faded, and he was getting desperate for release, but from the looks of things, Gibbs wasn’t about to help him out anytime soon.

They hadn’t told anyone about their bonding but gossip spread fast at NCIS. Last night, when they’d talked about it, Jethro had said it wasn’t anyone’s business. Tony had pointed out that it had become everyone’s business the moment Gibbs had jumped up on his desk and announced he wanted to Take his senior field agent. Tony got a headslap for being impertinent. Anybody who didn’t already know that Gibbs had Taken him was sure to figure it out soon enough, especially with that fresh bite on Tony’s neck. It wasn’t like he could deny those were puncture wounds from Vampire teeth.

Plus, Vampires could scent one of their own from a good distance, and even though Tony was a mere fledgling, he projected a rather unique aroma, according to Jethro. “Sort of a cross between cloves and copper. And semen,” Jethro had said, when Tony had asked what he smelled like.

“Gee, I wonder why that is,” Tony had responded wryly.

“I aim to make sure you always smell like my semen. It’ll keep the predators away,” Jethro had said, his expression serious.

Several people who had no business with Gibbs or his team went out of their way to saunter over and try to engage Tony in small talk. Gibbs quickly put a stop to their blatant attempts to find out if he had been true to his word and had Taken Tony, by growling threateningly at them. They all scurried away before Tony even had a chance to reply.

McGee watched the goings-on with a curious eye, but he was smart enough not to interfere.

Ziva breezed in half an hour late, saying brightly, “Good morning.”

McGee greeted Ziva as usual, and Gibbs’ eyes flicked up and then back to his desk, barely acknowledging her presence.

“Good morning to you, too, humans,” Ziva said, almost an afterthought.

It was considered impolite to point out that someone was not a vampire, but Ziva tended to get in little digs. It was no secret that she didn’t like working with inferior humans. Now Tony was on his way to becoming a vampire, too, he wondered if she would refrain from casting her usual small barbs his way.

Tony observed, “You seem bright and bushytailed this morning, Ziva.” He tapped his lips with one finger as if considering something. “You get your teeth detailed over the weekend? They look brighter than usual.”

Ziva cast a suspicious look at Tony. “In Mossad, our teeth are naturally white,” she said proudly. Gibbs made a sound that might have been a snort, and when her head whipped around to see if he was making fun of her, Gibbs shrugged. Her narrowed eyes slid back to Tony. He watched her surreptitiously, pretty sure he wasn’t going to see approval in her dark brown eyes once the light bulb switched on. He had no doubt she would figure it out at any moment. Ziva sniffed the air, delicately, and then she stared directly at Tony, her lips drawing back in a feral sneer, exposing her long canines.

This was not good, Tony thought, but he refused to look to Gibbs for support. While he waited for Ziva to pounce, he sorted through the hand-written request slips his teammates had dropped on his desk, for everything from evidence tape to blood collection kits. He usually filled out the online requisition forms weekly, but due to his week off, they’d piled up.

It didn’t take long. Ziva sidled over and perched one hip on Tony’s desk, messing up his neat piles of paperwork. She said, “It is said that a tiger cannot change his spots.”

“It’s leopard, not tiger,” Tony corrected, turning to his computer and opening an online form. He wondered, if he ignored her, would she go away? He doubted it.

Ziva snorted and said, “Leopard? Housecat suits you better. It looks like a big cat took a few bites out of your weak human flesh.” She went to touch Tony’s neck but he lightly slapped her hand away. Ziva got into Tony’s face and jeered, “Is that how he calls you? Here, pussy, pussy.”

“Isn’t there a fly somewhere that needs its wings pulled off?” Tony asked with a sweet, insincere smile. “Off,” he said and pushed Ziva off his desk. She made a small sound of protest and managed to look affronted.

Without looking up from his work, Gibbs said sternly, “If you don’t have any work to do, there’s always latrine duty. I’m sure you’ve had experience doing that in the Mossad.”

“I have always performed my duty,” Ziva replied stiffly, but she heeded Gibbs’ warning and returned to her desk. Gibbs’ sharp words didn’t stop her from glaring at Tony whenever she got the chance though.

McGee, who had watched the exchange with interest, said to Tony, “Congratulations. Does that…hurt?” He indicated the bite mark, apparently more disturbed by the injury than by his friend and colleague becoming a vampire. 

Touching his neck, Tony smiled. “No, it feels good. Sort of tingles,” he admitted. He went back to the requisitions with a smile. When he glanced up and caught Gibbs’ eye, Gibbs winked at him, which made Tony blush a little. Knowing that he and Jethro had a special connection, and that the vampire cared about him enough to claim him as his own, was a wonderful feeling.

It wasn’t long before Ducky called Gibbs down to see him. Apparently the news traveled fast. When Gibbs returned from an apparent chastisement, he told Tony to go see Ducky, and when Tony made an excuse not to go, all it took was one look from Gibbs and he was on his way.

Apparently Ducky was concerned that Tony had been coerced. “It is one thing having sexual relations with a vampire, my boy, and quite another tying yourself to him for life…well, beyond life.”

“The way I look at it, with my luck, according to statistical data, I would have been killed in the line of duty within the next five years, anyway.” Tony shrugged. “Isn’t it better to live?”

“I hope you don’t have an overly romantic notion of what forever entails,” Ducky said, eyeing Tony doubtfully.

“I know exactly what it means, Ducky. Look, I wasn’t sure about this at first, but…if Jethro thinks I’m the one for him, then who am I to say no?”

“Do not forget that you are as reliant upon him as he is upon you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You need each other’s blood to remain healthy. Not a great deal of blood needs to be exchanged, as Gibbs’ blood is quite old and venerable.”

“Like a bottle of Chateau Lafite?” Tony asked, grinning.

“I have not had the pleasure,” Ducky replied, smiling a bit. “Just…be careful out there, Anthony.”

“’Amongst the English?’” Tony quoted.

With a slight bow of his head, Ducky acknowledged he knew the movie Tony was quoting from. He spoke seriously. “If you take a shot to the heart, or brain, or lose too much blood, your body may not recover.”

“Like Kate, and Director Shepard,” Tony said, with a nod.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ducky met Tony’s eyes and said, “Do not flaunt your new talents, either. There are people out there, vigilantes who would cause you harm.”

“I’ll be fine. Believe me, I know who’s out there,” Tony said, not liking where this conversation was going. His father was connected to the anti-vampire coalition, and had never made any bones about his hatred for the ‘filthy creatures who took all the best jobs and undermined natural human society with their corrupt, blood-sucking ways.’

Gibbs appeared at that moment, and hovered impatiently in the doorway. “I’ve got this, Ducky.”

Ducky nodded, dismissing Tony. It was to Gibbs that he said, “You take good care of him, Jethro.”

“Not a problem,” Gibbs said, and with an arm around Tony’s shoulders, guided him towards the elevator. 

As soon as the doors slid shut, Tony whined, “Can you please take care of my boner now?” By the time they emerged from the elevator, Tony with a silly smile on his face, and Gibbs licking his lips, a small crowd and maintenance crew were standing around. Gibbs slung one arm over Tony’s shoulder and guided him through the gathering of amused colleagues. Even his frowning face couldn’t prevent them from giving a round of applause accompanied by cat-calls and a few suggestive remarks. As soon as they were through the crowd, Tony turned to look back and delivered a great big smile accompanied by a joyful thumbs-up, which set them all laughing.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Over the next two weeks, they were all kept busy with a succession of cases, and at times it was as if nothing had changed. Tony got head-slapped a few times for talking non-stop, or making a joke at someone else’s expense, or for teasing McGee when they should have been working on the job at hand. Flirting too heavily with M Allison Hart, who seemed to like this new Tony quite well, resulted in Gibbs dragging him to the elevator for a scolding. Five minutes later, Tony emerged with spots of blood on his collar and his fly undone – and with a smirk on his face.

Basically, he was just being himself, and although Gibbs gave him a hard time, Tony knew his Maker was happy with him. He could sense things, such as moods, quite easily now. Of course, Jethro had always been easy to read. Now, Tony could literally see his blood flowing under his skin, if the light was right. He could smell his emotions, and when they shared blood, he could taste his pleasure.

Abby enthusiastically welcomed Tony to The Life, as she called it, by making him and Gibbs a three-tiered, bourbon infused black chocolate cake with blood cherry filling. “It bleeds when you cut it,” she exclaimed gleefully. When Tony tasted it he was relieved to find it wasn’t flavored with real blood.

It soon felt natural for Tony to use his improved senses: hearing, vision, smell. He found he could run faster than he ever had before, and when they went for a run in Rock Creek Park after work, he could navigate difficult trails with ease as well as speed. Gibbs had to remind Tony a few times not to show off while at work, but he seemed pleased with Tony’s acceptance of his new vampire life and enhanced skills.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Jethro surprised Tony by ordering some things from an online vampire catalog, _On the Brink_. One day, Tony came home to find Jethro had bought a cock cage lined with spikes, and a heavy posture collar in leather, with inch-long thin spikes on each side of the neck. He’d never seen anything quite like it before. “You got a thing for pointy objects?” Tony asked, holding the collar aloft. 

Jethro just smiled wickedly.

“This is for you, right? No?” Tony winced. “Oh, great…”

They went to the bedroom and stripped down. Tony tried the collar on, frowning because the buckle seemed to be on the wrong side.

“Here, let me,” Jethro said, and turned the collar around, so the spikes were facing inward. He buckled it loosely, so the spikes lightly touched Tony’s flesh. Still, Tony was nervous. It was a tall collar, and forced his chin up. He could barely move his head from side to side, and its strict confines made him feel extremely vulnerable – which was the point, he supposed.

Jethro positioned Tony in front of the mirror over the dresser, stood behind him, and explained the features. “See, they are positioned perfectly, so when it’s tightened, the points pierce your skin – right over the carotid and jugular.”

“But…isn’t that dangerous?” Tony asked, afraid to even move his head. The collar suddenly felt very tight, and he swallowed nervously. In the mirror, Jethro appeared calm and controlled. To tell the truth, seeing himself looking large-eyed and scared, with Jethro’s rough hands covering his chest, holding him captive, was an extreme turn-on.

“Your heart rate is rising,” Jethro said, sounding pleased. “Turn around a minute.” He leaned down and fitted the spiked cage over Tony’s cock, strapping it in place with a leather harness. He cinched it tight, making Tony grunt. He touched the head of Tony’s cock with the tip of his finger, stroking it. Tony squirmed a little and Jethro asked, “You like that?”

Tony licked his lips. “Uh…umm…yeah?”

“Stand straight,” Jethro ordered, running a hand down Tony’s naked back. He positioned himself behind Tony again, and Tony could feel him tugging at the collar.

“Wait! It’s too tight. You’ll…”

“I’ll what? Pierce your pretty skin?” Jethro asked softly. “Isn’t that the point?”

“I thought you liked everything vanilla, Boss,” Tony said, trying to laugh it off. His cock was getting excited, and when Jethro reached around and tweaked Tony’s nipples hard, he gasped, and his cock hardened in reaction. The problem was, it had very little room to grow within the confines of the cock cage, and instead of deflating at the pricking of the sharp little metal spikes, it grew larger. The spikes pierced the skin of his penis and Tony shouted, “Ow, ow! Get it off!”

“Hey, steady,” Jethro said, laying his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “I want you to do this…for me. You want to please me, don’t you?”

Tony nodded, just a small jerk of his head, as much as the posture collar allowed. The spikes pricked at the skin of his neck, leaving Tony gasping.

Jethro stroked his hair and said gently, “Good boy, I know you can take it.” After allowing Tony to take a breather, Jethro tightened the collar to the next notch.

There was a small popping sound, and sharp pain as the spikes pierced the skin on both sides of Tony’s neck. Frightened, he made a strangled sound. The spikes were piercing his jugular, he could feel it, and he whimpered in fear. He raised his hands, reaching up to rip the damned thing off, but Jethro grasped his wrists and squeezed them hard. Blood was coursing from his neck, down his shoulders and chest, a heavy flow of his life-blood, smelling of copper and fear. Tony struggled, crying out, a high-pitched keening sound. Jethro never let go as he talked him through it, telling him how well he was doing, how Tony could trust him, and eventually, the fear receded a little. Just a little. He was drenched in sweat and blood and tears, and was shaking like a leaf.

Warm blood pulsed from the wounds in Tony’s neck. “I’m bleeding…a lot,” Tony whispered, trying not to panic. In the mirror, the rivulets of blood appeared inky black. The pain in his neck was pretty intense, but the worst thing was not knowing how deep the spikes were embedded, and if Jethro intended him to just stand there until he bled out.

“I won’t let you die,” Jethro promised, slowly releasing Tony’s wrists. “But you have to do exactly what I tell you to.” He made soothing noises, and licked away the salty tears on Tony’s cheeks. “Easy, easy.” He was standing so close, pressing against Tony’s back, his cock, hot and stiff as an iron rod, butting against Tony’s thigh. “Keep your arms by your sides. You can do it,” Jethro instructed.

When he was certain Tony wasn’t going to budge, Jethro moved around to Tony’s front and licked at the blood coating the pale skin of his chest, slowly and lovingly cleaning him all the way down to his hips with a rough, rasping tongue. The flow of blood from his neck wounds seemed to be slowing down, Tony realized with relief, but he was feeling weak and lightheaded. “Jethro?” he whispered. “I think I’m done now.”

Jethro glanced up at Tony from where he was worrying one of Tony’s nipples with his teeth, but instead of releasing it, he bit down hard. Tony shrieked, and started to raise his hands to push the vampire away. Jethro clamped down on Tony’s poor, tortured nipple and growled, and despite Tony’s instinct telling him to do whatever it would take to get loose and flee, something stopped him. It was like a switch had flipped; something made his hands remain by his sides, as surely as if they were bound, while Jethro went back to torturing one nipple, and then the other, with his teeth and tongue.

Whether it was because any remaining blood left in his body was pooling in his lower extremities, or because having his nipples sucked and bitten to death by the silver-haired vampire was his ultimate fantasy, Tony’s cock throbbed and strained against the confines of its spiked cage. He reached out and grabbed handfuls of Jethro’s short hair, not to stop him but to encourage him. “More,” Tony cried out.

Jethro’s head came up, his lips and teeth slick red with blood, his blue eyes black with lust, gasping, “Tony!”

An incredible rush of dark passion swept through Tony, and all of a sudden there was a gush of wetness accompanied by a spike of pain in his caged cock. It hurt so bad his knees started to buckle. Tony squirmed in agony and cried out, “Oh God, oh God, my cock…”

Jethro dropped to his knees. “It’s just blood. I’ll take care of it. That’s my boy,” he soothed, and sucked at the head of Tony’s cock, where it protruded from the confining cage.

“Oh, please, _please_ …”

“Please what?” Jethro asked, before sticking his tongue in Tony’s piss slit.

“I want…to come…I can’t…” Tony closed his eyes, breathing hard, concentrating on the feeling of Jethro’s tongue and not the needle-like pains spearing his cock.

Jethro gave one last hard suck and then reached around and unbuckled the belt holding the cock cage in place. As soon as he took it off, Tony felt a huge sense of relief, but a couple of seconds later, a wall of excruciating pain hit him, bringing him to his knees. He bent over, hands clasped over his damaged cock, and with tears streaming down his face, he cried, “It’s…it’s gonna fall off!”

Jethro assured Tony that the pain was temporary, that he was not going to lose his penis, and that, “If you lie down on the bed, I’ll make it all better.”

Tony barely had enough strength to crawl onto the bed, but he did so with Jethro’s assistance. He curled up, cupping his privates, moaning. The collar was cutting into his neck, just one more source of pain. “T-take it off?”

Jethro removed the collar, but the moment the spikes pulled out of his veins, an alarming amount of blood gushed out. Tony was sure that he was going to die – again – but at that point, he must have fainted.

He came to and discovered that Jethro was taking care of him, gently licking his cock. There must have been something in Jethro’s saliva, some healing properties, because the pain down there had been reduced to mere pinpricks, and his cock was erect and bobbing with pleasure.

Tony reached up to touch his bare neck, but apart from some sore spots, there were no open wounds. It looked like Jethro had either licked up or wiped off the most of the blood, and Tony let out a sigh of relief. “Is it over?” he asked weakly.

Chuckling, Jethro said, “For now.” He moved up the bed and kissed Tony soundly before asking him, “You got enough strength to fuck me?”

Tony’s cock was covered in small red holes where he’d been pierced by the spikes in the cock cage, and it was going to be sore as hell if he…wait a minute… “You want me to…?” His cock became rock hard at the thought of penetrating Jethro. Tony asked in a high voice, “I can?”

Jethro kissed him slowly, languorously. “Mmm. You can.”

“Can I bite you first? Maybe get my strength back?”

Jethro reclined, a smile on his face, arms out, legs spread. “I’m all yours. Go for it.”

Maybe there was a bit of revenge involved, but Tony chose to bite his lover in the groin. Jethro shouted in surprise, and before Tony had even finished drinking his share of his blood, Jethro had come all over Tony’s face. The older vampire lay there groaning for a bit, which made Tony laugh, but just that brief feeding had done him a lot of good. Besides, seeing Jethro splayed out, gripping the sheets convulsively, and moaning, made him forget the holes piercing his cock and his neck. A minute later, Tony was sliding his cock into Jethro’s warm and welcoming body, crying out at the sensation – a combination of pain and heightened sensitivity unlike anything he’d ever experienced before – and after just a few hard thrusts, he came so hard he blacked out.

Jethro said, later on, Tony had passed out with a whimper, but Tony haughtily reminded him that DiNozzos never pass out.

“And you drooled, too.”

“I did not!”

Jethro shrugged and looked so self-satisfied that Tony head-slapped him.

Afterwards, they had a warm bath together, and by the time they were dried off, Tony saw that his wounds had all healed. They curled up in bed together, a pair of sated, happy vampires in love.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Unfortunately, the idyllic days did not last long.

On a Thursday, only one week before the full moon – one week before Tony had to make his final choice, whether to revert to a human life, or to become a fully-fledged vampire and be forever bound to Jethro – Jethro got a 4 a.m. phone call. Tony listened only long enough to determine it wasn’t an emergency, nor Dispatch alerting them to a case.

After a brief conversation, Jethro snapped his phone shut and leaned over a sleepy Tony. “Going out.” He kissed Tony on the cheek and bit his earlobe for good measure, hard enough to draw blood.

Tony swatted at him, frowning at the small pain. “Mmm, out,” he mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Tony was already at work when Gibbs breezed in, a smile on his lips. Ziva and McGee greeted Gibbs and got a nod in response. Tony acknowledged his boss with a smile, pleased that it was he who had put that satisfied look on Gibbs’ face. He watched Gibbs’ every move as he settled at his desk, admiring his clever hands as they sorted papers and tapped away on his keyboard, and the lips that had kissed and sucked at his flesh only a short time ago. And those teeth, that had pierced his flesh as a prelude to drinking his blood, sharp and gleaming wickedly in the bright office lights.

Tony averted his gaze, reprimanding himself for turning into a lovesick puppy. He still hadn’t made a final decision as to whether he’d Change into a full-fledged vampire, and he couldn't allow his physical relationship with Gibbs to sway him. The sex was great; it was hot, out-of-this-world incredible, but there was more to everlasting life than sex, or he believed there was. Gibbs wanted him as a companion, an always-by-his-side mate, a loyal, eternal member of his family. It was a great honor, but I was also a weighty decision to make, and Tony was not 100% convinced it was the road he wanted to take.

It wasn’t easy to concentrate, not with Gibbs sitting so close, but Tony managed to drag his attention back to his own work. Almost immediately, he noticed a faint scent on the air. It was unpleasant, like spoiled milk combined or the kind of putrid stench you’d find in an alley behind a seedy bar. He sniffed cautiously and looked around. Ziva and McGee had their heads down, busy with their own jobs, and he was pretty sure the smell wasn’t coming from either of them. Gibbs looked up and caught Tony’s puzzled look. He raised his eyebrows in question. The smell had gone by then, so Tony shook his head slightly, indicating it was nothing.

Now and then, as the morning progressed, he’d catch a whiff of that odor, but he couldn’t determine its source, or figure out what it might be. He almost asked Gibbs if he detected it, but he refrained from bothering him. Nobody else noticed it, as far as he could tell.

That afternoon they were called out on a case. The minute Gibbs called out that they had a case, Tony sped down to the parking lot. With his new skills in play, he was able to run at an incredibly fast speed to the garage, and slipped into the driver’s seat a split second before Ziva got there. Whipping out his sunglasses, and putting them on, Tony laughed triumphantly at his small victory over the female vampire. She sent him such a dark look, he couldn’t help but tease her by appearing startled, and saying, “Oh, hi! I didn’t see you standing there. Why don’t you sit in the back seat, and I’ll demonstrate how to drive without hitting any pedestrians.”

Ziva raised her chin and threatened, “Be assured, I am going to drive on our return trip, and if you do not sit in the back, I will forcibly remove you, and rip out your eyeballs.”

“I guess you can _try_ to remove me. Good luck with that,” Tony replied smugly. Man, he loved how his physical abilities were enhanced as a result of his transformation. He’d never thought he could get the better of Ziva, but now... He had to try out running at full tilt, to see what kind of speed he could attain. Maybe Gibbs would run with him, somewhere outside the city, away from curious eyes.

As Gibbs hadn’t joined them yet, McGee took the front passenger seat. He turned to Tony and asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

“I do believe I am, Timmy. This is gonna be so much better than bouncing around in the back, and getting a sore ass. You know how it is with Gibbs driving.”

“I meant are you enjoying Becoming, being a vampire,” McGee clarified. “I’ve heard it can be like a religious experience.”

Getting into the back seat, Ziva scoffed, “It has nothing to do with religion, McGee. Besides, Tony is not a vampire _yet_.”

“And _yet_ I can already run faster than you, Ms. David. Hmmm, I cannot wait to be running at full power. You are so gonna eat my dust,” Tony replied, a bite to his words.

“And why would I eat dust?” asked Ziva, clearly puzzled by Tony’s choice of words.

“It’s an expression, Ziva. It means leaving you behind,” McGee explained patiently.

Some vampires had a compulsion to prove their superiority every chance they got. Apparently Ziva was one of them. Others, like Gibbs, were simply strong and commanding without needing to prove anything. That was the type of vampire Tony hoped to be. He was about to tell that to Ziva when McGee warned, “Here’s the boss.”

Gibbs joined Ziva in the back of the sedan. “Ducky’s already en route,” he said briskly.

“You good to go, Boss? You don’t want to drive?” Tony reached for the door handle, waiting to see if Gibbs was going to claim the driver’s seat.

Gibbs stayed where he was and growled, “If I did, you’d know it, DiNozzo. Just get us to the crime scene quickly, _and_ in one piece, or it’s gonna be _your_ ass that’s sore later on.”

“You could hear me, Boss? Of course you could. Vampire bat ears!” Gibbs glared, so Tony quickly responded, “Okay, driving now. Everyone buckle up, batten the hatches!”

With the car doors closed, the scent that had been haunting Tony all morning became pervasive. He half-turned, sniffing the air, and found, to his surprise, that it was emanating from Gibbs. All of a sudden, it hit him where he’d smelled that particularly cloying aroma before. Shocked, Tony looked in the rear-view mirror and met Gibbs’ eyes. He couldn’t confront the older vampire, not with McGee and Ziva listening.

“ _What_ , DiNozzo?”

“Uh…nothing, Boss,” Tony said quickly. Gibbs wasn’t taking his eyes off him, and now his lips were compressed in a tight line of displeasure. Knowing he had to say something, Tony stumbled over his words. “It’s just that…you smell like…someone who…isn’t _you_.”

For a second, Gibbs looked startled. He must not have known that a certain scent had been clinging to him all morning. He recovered and raised his chin a little, still eyeing Tony in the rearview mirror. “You gonna drive or what?”

Tony was left with no choice but to start the car and head for the crime scene. All the way, he could feel Ziva and Tim watching him, but they kept any questions or comments to themselves. Gibbs remained silent during the ride, staring out the window, and the tension in the car ratcheted up to an uncomfortable level.

How they got to the scene in one piece, Tony wasn’t sure. He didn’t remember anything about the journey. His mind was somewhere else the entire time, thinking, ‘He smells like _her_. He was with _her_. How could he…? Why would he…? Damn it, Jethro, what the hell were you two were doing together? Never mind, I don’t want to know! But why would you leave our bed and go to meet _her_ at four in the frigging morning? How could you _do_ this to me?’

They arrived at the Naval Research Laboratory near Anacostia, and were directed to the fourth floor. A researcher who worked in technology transfer was the victim. A woman in her fifties, Dr. Reza Maleki, lay face down in the break room, still clutching a styrofoam coffee cup in her hand. The remains of her coffee seeped into the carpet.

Gibbs had security clear the floor, with the exception of a handful of people they needed to interview. The story was the same with all witnesses. Dr. Maleki had complained of a terrible headache and then keeled over before even taking a sip of coffee, said the commanding officer. She wasn’t working on anything with high clearance, she had no enemies, and nobody could possibly want her dead. Ducky was making noises about natural causes, possibly an aneurism, but they all knew he wouldn’t confirm cause of death until after the autopsy.

Tony had trouble concentrating on the scene at hand, and if it hadn’t been second nature to process a crime scene, he never would have been able to do his job. He couldn't stop thinking about how Jethro had snuck out early that morning on his illicit liaison. As it was, Ducky sent Tony a concerned look when he’d had to call his name a couple of times to get his attention, and McGee let Tony know he’d missed taking a photo of a crucial piece of evidence.

The worst thing was that Gibbs was treating him like a probie he had to keep tabs on. Tony didn’t like it. It wasn’t his fault that his vampire lover had cheated on him with that whore. With that foul-smelling bitch, he fumed.

As soon as McGee and Ziva left to interview the doctor’s colleagues, Gibbs cornered Tony outside the break room. “DiNozzo. What’s going on with you?”

Tony sniffed. “Nothing, I’m fine. Look, Ducky and Palmer are set to remove the body, so I’m gonna take the evidence down to the car. I’ll stay with it. Don’t want to break the chain of evidence.” He quickly picked up several bags of crime scene samples and started down the corridor. Technically he could lock them in the car and leave them unattended, but this was a good excuse to get out of Gibbs’ line of sight.

Just when Tony thought he’d gotten away, Gibbs called him back. “You forget something?” Gibbs indicated another bag of evidence still sitting on the floor.

Tony laughed nervously and picked it up. “Wow, how’d I miss that? Guess I didn’t get enough sleep last night. All that hot sex… wrooowr!”

“Vampires don’t need much sleep,” Gibbs pointed out, fixing his eyes on Tony’s as if he could read his mind that way. “What’s going on with you?”

Tony bit his lip and shrugged. “I’m not a full vampire yet,” he pointed out. Knowing that if he started to explain what was bothering him, things would escalate to a point where he’d be shouting accusations at Gibbs. Making a scene in public would only anger Gibbs – and Tony definitely didn’t want that. He fully intended to make it clear to his vampire lover that he didn’t appreciate him going off on a secret tryst with a woman. Hell, he was jealous, and hurt and felt horribly betrayed, and who wouldn’t be if they were in his position? However, this was not the time or place for that discussion. “I’m fine,” Tony ended up saying. Of course that annoyed Gibbs even more.

“With me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs took the bags from Tony and dropped them inside the break room. A nearby security officer was ordered to stand guard until he returned. Ducky and Palmer had already loaded the body onto a gurney. “You good to go, Duck?” He barely waited for Ducky to nod before he hustled Tony down the hall and pushed him into an empty office.

Tony had a brief look around, taking in an expensive executive desk he’d seen, and admired, in a recent décor magazine, a really nice contemporary rug, a bookcase full of bound books, objects d’art from around the world, and a decent choice of liquor with cut-glass tumblers at the ready. “Looks like there’s some serious money to be had in scientific research.”

Gibbs slammed the door shut, and before Tony could utter another word, he found himself backed against a wall, pinned by a hand in the center of his chest.

“Your first day back. Maybe it was too soon,” Gibbs said as he scrutinized him.

The vampire’s powerful gaze was overwhelming in the confined space. Tony quickly dropped his eyes and focused on the top button on Gibbs’ dark red polo shirt. “I’m okay,” he said, not sounding very sure of himself. Maybe Gibbs was right. He felt a little off, hot and itchy, and his heart was beating too fast. But that was probably from being in such close proximity to the vampire. Tony inhaled and took in Gibbs’ own scent, this time untainted by anyone else’s aroma, and that brought on such a strong wave of lust he was caught off guard. His cock was already pressing against his trousers, and he could feel the heat of a blush coloring his cheeks. Damn, he wanted Gibbs. He wanted sex and blood and… “I need you, right now,” Tony said abruptly, before he could curb his tongue.

In spite of Gibbs cheating on him the night before, or maybe because of it, Tony wanted to rip off Gibbs’ shirt and sink his teeth into his warm, fragrant skin, and lap up his thick vampire blood as it gushed out. Tony strained forward, pulling at Gibbs’ shirt and making little noises of frustration, but Gibbs held him in place like it was nothing.

Gibbs looked Tony over and asked teasingly, “You hungry?”

“God, yes!” It wasn’t sustenance he was after though. It was something _more_ , something dark and sordid. Tony writhed in Gibbs’ grasp, and groaned, “I need to _taste_ you. I want…I need _more_ …” He wanted more of the uninhibited sex, the bloody bouts of feeding on each other. More of the cruel, tortuous things the vampire did to his still-human body, more of the tearing agony that brought him unimaginable pleasure.

To be deeply desired and totally dominated at the same time was a new experience for Tony, something he had quickly become addicted to. Now he needed Gibbs so badly that it scared him. It had crossed his mind, more than once, that should Gibbs not want him any longer, he’d be set adrift, left to wither and die a slow, horrible death, like those poor creatures some vampires kept around and used as nothing more than feeding vessels, only to callously discard them when they’d outlived their usefulness.

Tony had believed Gibbs to be true to him, and yet he’d been with someone else, a woman. He _hated,_ with every fiber of his being, that Gibbs had cheated on him, and yet that did nothing to quell his desire. He still wanted the vampire to take him, to fuck him, right here and now, the consequences be damned. With a moan, Tony confessed, “I want you so bad, it hurts. I feel like…like something’s clawing at my insides, like it wants to come out. And I… I don’t know what to do, which way is up. And I don’t care… I don’t _care_. I just know I _want_ you.”

Gibbs looked at him with concern. “This is part of the fledgling stage: uncertainty, highs and lows. You should go home.”

“You’re coming with me?” Tony asked, looking expectantly at Gibbs. Gibbs cupped Tony’s cheek and sighed with regret. Tony’s heart sank. The vampire rubbed his thumb across Tony’s bottom lip, but when Tony’s tongue snuck out and licked it, he withdrew his hand.

“No, I’ve got to wrap this up first. You go home,” Gibbs said.

Gibbs was telling him to leave a crime scene? He never did that, never sent someone home early. “Then no, I’m good,” Tony said, licking his lips. He could taste Gibbs on them, salty and sharp with pine resin. He could _taste_ Gibbs’ uncertainty, and that made him all the more determined to remain by his side. He could handle this. He _would_ handle it, put aside this pervasive need that was gnawing at his gut. Squaring his shoulders, Tony asked, “We’re almost done, right?”

“Go home, DiNozzo,” Gibbs ordered.

“I said I was good,” Tony said quickly. “There isn’t much left to do. You know me… I could do it in my sleep.” Didn’t Gibbs believe he could handle himself? He’d never failed him yet. Well, he _had_ forgotten one bag of evidence, but that had never happened before. It wouldn’t happen again, either.

Tony’s refusal to leave seemed to irritate Gibbs. “You know what, DiNozzo? I don’t think you’re good at all. Because if you were, you wouldn’t have forgotten that evidence, and you sure as hell wouldn’t question my orders.” He removed his hand from Tony’s chest and instead clamped it on the side of Tony’s neck, increasing the pressure until Tony winced. “I think you need to be reminded who’s in command here.”

“I… I don’t need to be reminded,” Tony said, choking a little as Gibbs’ fingers tightened.

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed as he pinned Tony with his gaze. “No? Then what _do_ you need?”

“I…I…” Shit, he wanted to be fucked but he didn’t say it aloud. It was difficult, but Tony managed to retain eye contact with the vampire, who continued to scrutinize him. “I could do with you letting go of my neck, for starters,” he suggested boldly.

Gibbs did as Tony asked, but his hand slid down Tony’s body to cup his erection through his dress slacks. He squeezed, hard enough to make Tony gasp. Still holding onto Tony’s crotch, Gibbs mused, “I think maybe I should fuck you, right now. Yeah, my cock up your ass, DiNozzo, filling you up with my come – is that what you need? You’re getting hot and bothered by being near me, aren’t you? I can hear your heart, your blood pumping through your body, like a scared rabbit. You think if I fuck you, it’ll clear your head, so you can do your job?”

“No sir! I mean yes, but…I can do my job just fine, with or without being fucked,” Tony said, his voice high-pitched. If only Gibbs would release him, and he could step away, he’d be able to think, but the older man was so close, and so fucking enticing. Gibbs laughed, gave Tony one last squeeze, and let go of him. Tony coughed and breathed raggedly, taking in that special mix of sawdust and coffee that emanated from Gibbs, with its overlay of a rich, coppery scent. Tony had noticed it before; the smell of blood practically oozed from the vampire when he became aroused. Just smelling Gibbs made him high, like he couldn’t care less what Gibbs did to his body. Some kind of vampire aphrodisiac, thought Tony, taking another deep breath. He licked his lips and bared his small, newly sharp teeth, wanting a taste of the man, just a little taste, to keep him going until dinnertime. “I can do my job,” Tony whispered unconvincingly, his eyes halfway closed with intoxication.

“Like hell you can.” Gibbs took Tony in his arms and gave him a long, forceful kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue, and then sucking hard on his lower lip. Tony moaned and angled his head, taking everything he could from Gibbs, wrapping his arms around him while he savored his taste. By the time they parted, breathless, Tony had a full erection; there was no going back now.

Moaning softly, Tony slid his hands under Gibbs’ jacket, then pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his lover’s skin under his fingers. Gibbs sharp teeth scraped across Tony’s jaw, drawing long gouges that bled. Hipbones pressed against Tony’s, hard and unrepentant, pinning him in place when he struggled. Gibbs licked the tender skin over his veins in his neck, slicking him up with saliva. There was a sharp pain accompanied by a hot rush of blood, like someone had pulled a plug. The vampire was feeding on him, sucking hard enough to make Tony yelp like an animal in pain. He pushed at Gibbs, trying to get him off, to no avail. Gibbs just adjusted his grip and pinned Tony’s arms to his side while his tongue probed the fresh wound. He sucked and swallowed, emitting grunts of satisfaction, as if he found Tony delicious.

Feeling weaker by the minute, Tony’s heart slowed to a sluggish beat. Overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and sobbed. His heart literally ached, as if the intimacy of being fed upon was too much to bear. It was painfully personal, far more so than he’d ever expected. He was giving his life to the vampire, offering up his entire self, his very soul – who _did_ that? What kind of fool? Apparently him, because this was what he wanted, for Gibbs to want him, and only him. To claim him forever.

Their bond grew stronger with every feeding – he could sense that much. He felt more in synch with Gibbs, and gave of himself more freely. Soon he’d have to make a decision whether to go all the way, or to refuse Gibbs’ overtures. And if he said no, what would his life be like then? Miserable, returning to living as a human, knowing what he could have had? Could have been? Going back to a life that he now recognized as being sad and lonely? But he could find a human to love him, couldn't he? Love and loyalty wasn’t exclusive to vampires, after all.

Tony lay limply in Gibbs’s strong arms, feeling more and more languorous as he was drained of his blood. Too much, he thought with a faraway sense of alarm. He moaned, unable to speak, knowing it was too late to turn back. He drifted, and dreamed of suckling on Gibbs’ wrist, like a baby at its mother’s breast, swallowing rich-tasting blood, feeling it settling in his stomach, making him feel warm and tingly all over. After a while he became aware of the vampire’s rough tongue lapping at his neck, ever so gently, healing the open wounds he’d inflicted there.

Tony opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He was surprised to find himself on his feet, although Gibbs was supporting most of his weight. He was thirsty, and feeling really out of it, unaware of how much time had passed. He took a deep breath and felt better, a little more awake. Gibbs was looking at him like he was sizing him up. Probably deciding whether or not to let him go; Tony had a suspicion if Gibbs released him, he’d fall flat on his face.

“You okay?” The vampire’s voice was surprisingly soft.

Tony thought for a moment and nodded. He was surprised to find that he still had an erection, and he adjusted himself; his pants were way too tight. “Mmm,” was all he could say.

Gibbs looked down and sighed. “Looks like I’m gonna have to take care of that.”

Slowly, Tony got his wits about him. “Take care of…? Oh. Yeah. I mean, you’d think, with all the blood loss…”

Gibbs cracked a smile and lightly patted Tony’s cheek. “I didn’t take that much. You’re a lightweight. Guess I need to be more careful. Besides, you drank some of mine in return, remember? I’ve never known a vampire get hard-ons as readily you, Tony.”

Had that been real, drinking Gibbs’ blood? Tony touched fingertips to his mouth, and they came away bloody. Gibbs leaned over and lapped at them, cleaning them off. Tony panted with arousal. “I can’t help it. When you stand so close, and you smell so good, and you’re sucking on me, it’s hard not to… get hard.”

“Looks like your cock knows what it wants,” Gibbs said with a smirk. He undid Tony’s belt and pulled down the zipper. “And so do I.”

Tony straightened up, his eyes widening. It was as if his brain suddenly came online. His body, too, because his cock was eagerly poking out of his underwear. “Here? But we can’t...”

“You don’t have any say in what we do, DiNozzo. Or haven’t you figured that out yet?” Gibbs asked, his voice deep and sultry. “If I say I want to fuck you, you drop your pants and show me your ass. Got it?”

Tony felt his cock jerk in response to Gibbs’ commanding tone. There was no point in resisting, and in truth, he didn’t really want to. Gibbs giving him orders turned him on like crazy. Like Pavlov’s dog, he thought, he ready to stick his ass in the air and get boned. Who cared if they were in a federal building and their teammates were somewhere close by? Anywhere, any time – that was rule number 60-something. The 60s were reserved for vampires, everyone knew that. “Got it. Resistance is futile,” Tony murmured. He pointed at the desk. “Only… Boss… this is a $5000 Union Hill Double Pedestal Executive desk. Some department head isn’t gonna be too pleased to come back and find my jizz all over it.”

“You think I care? Besides, what makes you think I’m gonna let you come?” Gibbs gave Tony a brief, possessive kiss, bringing him to his toes. As soon as he released Tony, Gibbs asked, “So?”

Tony sighed, “Okay, okay, so just fuck me then! Please!” Shit, he wanted to come so badly, his knees were trembling. Gibbs was sucking on his earlobe, making it hard to think. Tony moaned deeply, and a moment later, his pants were down around his ankles and his thick, weeping cock was waving around, at attention.

Gibbs took hold of Tony’s cock and pumped it slowly, his thumb sliding roughly over the head each time. Tony grabbed Gibbs’ shoulders for support. He arched in pleasure, repeatedly thrusting into Gibbs’ tight fist while panting, “Oh yes, yes…oh fuck…yeah…oh shit…I’m gonna…”

Gibbs abruptly released his hold on Tony’s cock, and growled, “Turn, about face.” Apparently Tony reacted too slowly. With an impatient grunt, Gibbs spun Tony around and pressed him facedown over the desk. Tony was still scrabbling for something to hang onto when the vampire pulled his ass cheeks apart, spat onto his asshole and mounted him.

Tony bit his arm to muffle his groans. Even after all the sex they’d been having, it was painful enough to leave him gasping. He didn’t know if all vampires were well hung, or if it was just Gibbs. Probably just Gibbs. He was big, as in Magnum big, with pretty impressive balls to match, and it felt like a fat iron rod going in. A zipper scraped Tony’s rear end; he realized Gibbs hadn’t bothered to pull his own pants down.

Gibbs started out painfully slow, taking his own sweet time, but soon he started driving into Tony with purpose, one hand gripping the back of his neck hard enough to hurt. Tony decided it was a big turn-on, but whined just for the hell of it. Being pounded like that caused a burn deep enough to be unpleasant, but before long it started to feel good, like really good. The hot slick of a tongue along his upper spine, followed by a deep bite on his shoulder, made Tony shudder and cry out with pleasure and pain. Gibbs must have taken Tony’s orgasmic moans as a green light to really get down to business.

It was rough, being fucked by a vampire, rough enough to make a human scream. Tony already knew, firsthand, that fledgling vampires healed fast, and that nothing Gibbs did to him was going to cause permanent damage, but it was scary enough to cause him to panic a bit. He flailed and bucked, half hoping his screams would alert someone. They didn’t. Growling, Gibbs tightened his hold on the back of Tony’s neck to stop him thrashing around so much, and thrust so hard and deep that Tony couldn’t catch his breath. All he could do was hang onto the substantial desk for dear life, his mouth hanging open while Gibbs fucked him like a pile driver. Without slowing down, Gibbs reached around and took hold of Tony’s cock, and yanked at it in time to his thrusts. A minute later, Tony stiffened and came all over the desk.

He might have blacked out or something, because he woke up gasping, with Gibbs standing over him, laughing a bit at his confusion. He couldn't catch his breath, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, but shit, who needs oxygen when you have just been fucked into oblivion by the 250-year-old vampire, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

After Tony had recovered enough to get to his feet, he cleaned up in the adjoining private washroom. Gibbs had simply tucked himself back in. Tony took a minute to straighten up the mess he’d made of the office they’d borrowed for their tryst, and wiped down the fancy woodwork. Gibbs watched him with what could only be termed a very satisfied expression, making Tony blush.

While in the throes of passion, he had forgotten what had made him so upset earlier, but now it hit him again. He was definitely going to confront Gibbs about seeing that woman, but it would hold until they got home.

“You going to feed again?” Gibbs held out one arm with the sleeve pulled back, wrist exposed. Faint tooth marks were visible there, from Tony’s earlier feeding.

“Maybe later,” Tony said briefly, all of a sudden finding the idea of feeding on Gibbs distasteful. It was odd – he felt drawn to the vampire one moment, and was almost repulsed by him the next. He couldn’t help it. It was probably due to the Change going on in his body, his instincts telling him he needed time to recoup. Give him and hour and he’d probably be humping Gibbs’ leg and sucking his femoral artery like a wild animal, but not now. Now he was exhausted and sore, and although Gibbs had licked his wounds in order to encourage healing, it wasn’t an immediate regeneration.

After a pause, Gibbs simply nodded and opened the door to the hall.

They emerged from the office to find they were alone on the fourth floor. There was crime scene tape across the break room doorway; Dr. Maleki’s body had been removed, and there was no sign of Ziva or McGee.

Tony thanked the security officer for watching the bags of evidence, and picked them up. They took the elevator down to the lobby in silence. Before leaving the building, Gibbs briefed the department manager and the CO, and said the Navy personnel could return to work while NCIS continued the investigation.

They found Ziva and McGee leaning against the sedan, discussing the best place to buy kosher bagels. They looked up at Gibbs and Tony’s arrival, but didn’t seem interested in what had taken them so long to finish upstairs. Could it be that they hadn’t heard him and Gibbs having hot vampire sex in the office? Not likely. McGee’s hearing was only human, but Ziva’s was as sharp as any vampire’s. Tony watched them closely, but neither of his co-workers gave any indication they were aware of their sexual escapade.

“Ducky has taken the body back to the Yard,” Ziva said, sounding irritated at being made to wait. “McGee and I believe the analyst died of natural causes.”

“So, you’re a medical examiner now?” Gibbs asked dryly as he took the driver’s seat.

“No but…” Ziva sat in the front passenger seat, and explained to Gibbs what she and McGee had learned from the deceased woman’s colleagues.

McGee joined in from the back seat, relating what they’d learned from their interviews. “Nobody stuck out as suspicious but I’ll do a deeper search into everyone’s backgrounds and financials as soon as we get back,” he said.

Enveloped in a feeling of wellbeing that came in the aftermath of vampire sex, Tony settled in the back. He planned to nap all the way back to the Yard and, hopefully, to dream all about being Gibbs pinning him to a desk and drilling him until he screamed for mercy. He was careful to sit on one hip, as his ass was pretty sore.

Just as Tony was closing his eyes, Tim nudged him and inquired, “You feeling okay, Tony?”

“Just fine ‘n’ dandy, Probie,” Tony mumbled. He felt amazingly tranquil, and a little woozy, as if he’d taken a muscle relaxant.

Tim asked quietly, “So, did the experience provide ‘a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit’?”

In the front seat, Ziva sniggered. Tony’s eyes flew open. Had Probie just quoted _Queer as Folk_? Shit, so they _did_ know that he and Gibbs had been going at it like bunnies while they’d been interviewing suspects. Tony turned his head to stare at McGee. “Was that…a quote by Brian Kinney?” he asked, his voice holding a warning. What the hell was Tim thinking? Gibbs was sitting right _there_ , and he was a dangerous vampire who could rip Tim apart at the slightest provocation, and most likely would, for making an insinuation about his sex life. Everyone was well aware that Gibbs didn’t like anyone talking about his private life, even in jest.

Tim blinked and managed to appear innocent. “Yeah, it’s from _Queer as Folk_. I wasn’t sure you’d catch that.”

“Oh, I caught it, all right,” Tony replied, mortified.

“Queer as _what_?” asked Gibbs and Ziva at the same time.

“It’s a TV show,” Tim eagerly explained. “The lead is a handsome, promiscuous, gay alpha vamp, who swears he has no use for love. But he falls in love anyway, with an innocent yet sexually eager young man who sort of leeches onto him.”

Tony sneered, “Do you make a habit of studying the synopses from _The Gay Man’s Guide to TV Shows_?”

“A sexual leech? That sounds like someone we know,” Ziva said, looking directly at Tony. “But why is the show called that odd name? Folks are queer?”

“Oh my God.” Tony covered his eyes and shook his head, but he couldn’t help laughing. “I can see this calls for an emergency _Queer as Folk_ marathon, starting with the UK version. My place, Friday night. Everyone must attend.”

McGee looked at him sideways. “You didn’t answer the question, Tony. I mean the ‘how do you feel’ question, not the ‘how good was the minimum bullshit.’ Although, if you want to give us any details…”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, “I’m not going to talk about it, McCurious! Rule number one: We don’t talk about… _that_. Rule number two: we don’t talk about _that_ , either! I mean, how d’you think I feel?”

“Sore, perhaps?” Ziva suggested.

“You know what? I feel fine,” Tony insisted, annoyed. “I’m good. Now stop talking about it, okay?”

“Sated, yet irritable,” McGee said to Ziva, with a decisive nod.

“Low hemo count,” she added wisely.

Tony defended himself, saying, “Okay, so I am just a _little_ tired, but I’ll be fine once I get some shut-eye, which I can’t get if you two continue gabbing.”

“He seems depleted,” Ziva said to McGee. “Intercourse with a vampire takes its toll on mere humans. Their bodies are not capable of taking a vampire penis’s girth–”

“Hey, he’s sitting right next to you, Dr. Ruth,” Tony protested, waving a hand in Gibbs’ direction. “And, I’ll have you know, I am not a _mere_ human.”

“You seem _mere_ to me,” Ziva retorted.

“Definitely over-drained,” said McGee, with an understanding nod. “Didn’t Gibbs feed you?”

“Stop! Boss, can you make them stop?” Tony pled.

“You’re on your own,” Gibbs said with a snort, looking smug.

Tony figured that Gibbs looked pleased with himself because of the mention of a vampire’s superior penis size. He closed his eyes and mumbled, “Wake me when we get there.”

Ziva frowned at Tim and asked, “Who is this Dr. Ruth?”

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It wasn’t until they were back at the Navy yard, and the après-vampire-sex sense of wellbeing had started to wear off, that Tony remembered that he was still pissed at Gibbs. More than pissed; upset and angry, like _really_ angry. Of course, he had been a willing participant in the crime-scene sex, and he had the holes in his neck, and a sore ass, to prove it, but _still_ … Gibbs couldn't just _use_ him like that!

Tony fumed silently while he ran a search on the recently deceased Dr. Maleki. All the time he was working, the thought, vampire or not, Jethro was _not_ going to get away with leaving their bed before dawn so he could hook up with that sleazy woman. And then Jethro had the nerve to fuck him at a crime scene, acting like nothing was wrong. What was he doing? Trying to prove he could do whatever he wanted, because he was a vampire?

And that  _bitch,_ _she_ had marked _his_ man with her scent, trying to claim Gibbs as her own. Well, no way was she going to get away with such a lowlife move, because Gibbs … Jethro… was already taken. If she didn’t keep her hands off him, he’d make her regret it!

The worst part of this whole thing was that Jethro had thought nothing about cheating on him. He didn’t think that Tony would see what was going on? Or that he wouldn’t protest? Or did Jethro simply not care what he thought? Tony couldn't believe that the older man didn’t care about his feelings, after everything they’d been through together. They’d declared undying love for each other, hadn’t they? Or had it all been a vampire ploy to suck Tony in, to make him agree to the Change? He shook his head, and laid a hand over his heart. He could feel it beating, sense the blood as it pumped an even rhythm, and it wasn’t his imagination that it ached fiercely. At least _he_ had meant it when he’d told Jethro he loved him. Even though he was angry enough to spit, he still loved the man, which made no sense at all.

But… Jethro was a vampire, and they were used to taking what they wanted, always getting their own way. They were the strongest creatures on the planet, at the top of the food chain, and having a relationship with a human, taking one as a mate – well, it just wasn’t normal. What kind of creature would ask their lover to give up his life, to literally die for him? To leave everything he’d ever known behind, and to be Turned into a bloodsucking creature of the night?

Maybe he should have paid more attention to Senior’s proselytizing. Just as he often shouted to riled-up anti-vamp crowds, vampires and humans could not co-exist peacefully. They were never meant to share blood. Mating was vile and unnatural. Humans were no more than an easy food source to vampires. The prospect of eternal life was one hell of an enticing carrot to dangle in front of humans; converting them was child’s play to the Undead; human were weak, easy pickings.

Tony sighed unhappily. Maybe if he had heeded his father’s anti-vampire rhetoric, it would have saved him from a world of heartache, he thought morosely. It was now obvious that his relationship with Jethro was a farce, and had been from the start. He had been a gullible fool.

When Gibbs – he had to think of him as Gibbs at the office – passed by him on the way to get more coffee, Tony noticed that the vampire now smelled like _him_. He smiled. Their lovemaking had eradicated the bad smell of that lowlife blood-bitch. Now the aroma that Gibbs emitted announced to all vampires within half a mile that he had fucked Tony, and that they’d shared blood as part of the sex act. Making your mark, proving you’re the top was of utmost importance in the vampire world, where possession and sexual conquest played a major part in their power games. Yeah, Tony thought, baring his still-forming vampire teeth in a triumphant smile – that woman had nothing on him.

For the next couple of hours they did background checks, made calls, and went over the forensic results, but found nothing to suggest that Dr. Reza Maleki’s death was suspicious. Tony did some deeper checks into the doctor’s former friends and lovers, but as he did so, he felt increasingly antsy. He couldn't sit still, kept tapping his fingers, humming little tunes. Pulling at his collar, which was strangling him, he groaned. It was like he’d had too much coffee or was high on something.

“You okay, Tony?” McGee cast a worried frown his way.

“Me? Yeah, sure, fine and dandy, McMother. I just need to get out of here.” As soon as they got in the door, he was going to confront Gibbs.

By now Tony knew for certain who _she_ was, the woman who had dared to hunt down his man, but he refused to speak her name. Their paths had crossed during the course of more than one investigation, and he’d disliked her from the start. He had seen the way she’d clung to Gibbs, getting in his face, looking him up and down with those slitty eyes, and talking to him in that fake sultry way she had. She talked in innuendos, replied with questions of her own, treating everything like it was a game. If she knew Gibbs at _all_ , she would never speak to him like that, because he  _hated_  it when people didn’t lay it on the line and say exactly what they meant – in plain speech. She was a leech though, willing to let vampires drink from her in exchange for intel, for political favors and anything that would further her career. No vampire would ever mate her, or bring her over to the Life, but they would use her, just as she used them.

While the team worked on their reports, Tony managed to avoid looking at Gibbs. It wasn’t easy as he was always drawn to him. Gibbs said barely a word, seeming intent upon wrapping up the case as quickly as possible. They were still missing the autopsy report, but it took time to process a body and to write out the official findings.

Ziva looked pointedly at her watch and asked, “Do we wait for Ducky?”

“I’ll go see where he’s at. DiNozzo, you’re with me.” Gibbs pushed away from his desk and marched towards the stairs, not looking back, assuming that his second-in-command would follow him without question.

For a moment, Tony considered refusing, but then he thought that Gibbs might be planning to take the opportunity to talk to him privately, maybe even to apologize. But Gibbs didn’t pause in the stairwell, or in the empty hallway outside Autopsy, either. He just marched ahead as if he wasn’t even aware Tony was right on his heels.

Once in autopsy, they listened to Ducky’s conclusions about the death of the Navy researcher. Tony kept his eyes down, concentrating on taking notes while Ducky talked.

When the ME finally handed over a printed copy of the report, Gibbs immediately handed the paperwork to Tony. “Think you can review McGee and Ziva’s reports?”

Tony’s eyes flicked up and caught Gibbs’ questioning stare. “Uh, sure. Why? You got some reason to doubt me, Boss?”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Gibbs said with a shrug.

“A lot?” Tony queried, wondering what was going on.

“You’re a human,” Gibbs replied, casually pointing out Tony belonged to a weaker race.

Tony flushed at the insult. He could feel Ducky watching them both intently, like a referee waiting for someone to foul out. Well, it wasn’t going to be _him_ who gave up the ball. Intent upon proving himself, and resenting that he had to do so, Tony asked sarcastically, “So, when you say I’ve been through a lot, you’re referring to the fact that you’ve put me through all sorts of shit the past couple of weeks?”

“What the hell’re you talking about?” Gibbs snapped.

“Gee, I dunno. Maybe all that blood play and spiky little torture toys, and the way you take some twisted kinda pleasure out of making my dick bleed? Or maybe you’re talking about your need to fuck me endlessly, even at work, because you think I _need_ it? And it doesn’t matter if I want it or not, because, as we all know, humans are a lower species, who are dumb fucks who don’t really know what they want. Isn’t that right, Mr. Leroy Jethro Vampire?”

“That’s not how it is, and you know it,” Gibbs said tightly.

Tony laughed and said loudly, “I know _exactly_ how it is! You claim you want me for your mate, and expect me to give up _everything_ , to become your One, and yet, for some reason, you find it necessary to sneak out in the middle of the night to go to your fucking blood-whore–” Gibbs started to protest, but Tony shouted over him. “And you have the _nerve_ to come in to work stinking of her blood!” Stopping to catch his breath, Tony raised his chin, refusing to buckle under to the vampire’s fierce glare. The second Gibbs opened his mouth, Tony said harshly, “Like I said earlier, I can do my job just _fine_ , Boss.” He did an about-face and stalked out, and was in the elevator within seconds.

Behind him, he could hear Ducky giving Gibbs a reprimand. “What on earth have you been doing to that boy…?”

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Tony dropped the autopsy report on McGee’s desk with more force than was necessary. “Dr. Maleki died of natural causes. An aneurysm.”

McGee looked up at Tony and frowned. “You sure you’re okay?”

Tony smiled tightly. “Never better. Be glad to get home and eat some dinner though. I’m in the mood for pizza, extra cheese.”

“What? No extra blood sausage and blue cheese?” teased Ziva. She turned around to watch Gibbs as he strode into the bullpen and sat at his desk, but his stony face warned her not to bother him.

“No, Ziva,” Tony replied. “I prefer a more human-style pizza, thank you very much. And thank you, McGee, for voicing your concern over my well-being.”

Gibbs was staring at his computer screen, his right hand fisted around the mouse as if he were intent upon crushing it. His jaw worked, his lips compressed into a thin line. It was obvious that he was working hard to keep a lid on his emotions.

Ziva hissed at Tony, “Perhaps you are not cut out to Become a vampire, after all, little fledgling.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” was all Tony said. He saw Gibbs tense up and turn to glare at him. By now, the vampire knew that he was having second thoughts about committing himself to an eternal life. In truth, Tony didn’t know what he was going to do, to agree or to flee, but one thing he did know: he needed a good night’s sleep before coming to any life-changing decisions.

Ziva grinned at what she took to be Tony backing out of the chance to become a vampire, and was about to start into him, but McGee stood and said tersely, “Ziva, for once, leave him alone.” She stiffened but kept her mouth closed. McGee turned to Tony and asked, “Hey, Tony, you want company? I’m in the mood for pizza, too. We could go to Pizza House.”

Everyone knew that Pizza House had a strict No Vamps policy, and Tony appreciated McGee’s gesture. Still, he shook his head. “No thanks. I plan to turn in early, catch up on my sleep.” Tony put a hand over his heart and said, in a thick Russian accent, “I just vant to be alone.”

Ziva’s eyes lit up, and she made motions with her hands, as if she was acting out a clue to a charade. “Oh oh! I know that! It’s… it’s a movie… it’s from… _Big Hotel_!”

“ _Grand Hotel_. 1932,” Tony agreed, playing along. “Garbo was a goddess.”

“I thought she was a Russian ballerina,” Ziva said, puzzled.

Tony sighed deeply. “Mmm. So romantic. ‘I’m someone who could love you. Someone who’s forgotten everything else but you.’ Can you imagine–”

Gibbs cut short Tony’s response by saying curtly, “Imagine this: If you don’t get your asses back to work, I’ll muzzle the lot of you and put you on latrine duty. McGee, hand DiNozzo your report when you’re done. Ziva, I’ll take yours.”

“I am not done,” Ziva admitted as she slid behind her desk.

“Then why are you wasting company time picking on DiNozzo?” It only took one glare and a small show of teeth from Gibbs to make Ziva hurriedly return to work.

McGee completed his paperwork first, and left with a “Night, everyone,” as soon as Tony reviewed it. The moment Gibbs signed off on Ziva’s, she grabbed her bag and practically ran for the elevator.

Tony was putting the paper files in order, thinking about getting a cab in order to avoid being in the same car as Gibbs all the way home – they’d been coming in together ever since he’d been staying at Gibbs’ – when Gibbs came over and stood in front of his desk. “Something you want, Boss?” Tony asked, acting innocent.

Gibbs asked impatiently, “You gonna camp out here all night or what?”

“Camping? Wow, that’s a great idea! I can pitch a tent over my desk and get some quality shut-eye,” Tony said with a big fake smile.

Gibbs growled in frustration. “I wasn’t giving you a choice. I want you at home.”

Tony snorted and busied himself, neatening up his desk. “Of course you weren’t giving me a choice. Why should you? After all, as Ziva pointed out, I’m a mere human and I have to do everything my superior-in-every-way vampire boss tells me to do. Good thing I’m used to following orders without question.”

Gibbs looked at Tony as if he didn’t know what to make of him, or his tone. “There something you want to say to me?”

“Yes, I do have something I want to say to you,” Tony said truthfully. He handed Gibbs the completed case file, and said firmly, “But not here.”

After studying Tony’s face, Gibbs took the report back to his desk and read through it in record time. He signed it with his usual scrawl and tossed it at Tony. “Send it, so we can go.”

Tony raised one eyebrow. “I know that vampires have all sorts of mad skills, but is speed-reading one of them?”

Gibbs shrugged, as if were perfectly natural. “You just have to focus.”

Tony filed the paperwork and the digital copy, and turned off his computer. Once it was done, he couldn't stall any longer. He picked up his backpack but hesitated.

Gibbs held out a hand to usher him ahead. “Let’s go.”

“I didn’t say I was going home with you,” Tony said, standing his ground.

At first, it looked as if Gibbs was going to stalk away, but instead he cleared his throat and asked, “Will you come home with me? Please, Tony.”

Tony figured if Gibbs could find it within himself to be so polite, and actually say ‘please,’ the least he could do was gracefully accept the invitation. He said stiffly, “Okay then.” It wasn’t his imagination that Gibbs sighed in relief. Maybe Gibbs really wanted his company, and this wasn’t just about being possessive in a vampirish way.

Tony headed to the elevator without a word. Gibbs, who always led, instead followed a few paces behind. Tony could feel the vampire’s eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. It was unnerving, to say the least. Gibbs stared at him all the way down to the parking area, and Tony just knew he was in deep shit and going to hear all about it once they got home.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

The heavy front door slammed shut behind them, and Jethro turned on Tony, his teeth gleaming in the hall light. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Did Jethro really not know why he was angry, or did he believe he hadn’t done anything wrong? He _had_ to know Tony would be upset that he’d left their bed to meet a woman. Maybe he didn’t _care_. The thought sickened Tony. Perhaps Jethro was just that arrogant, as so many vampires were, treating humans like they were beneath them. But this was _Jethro_ , the man who had asked him to Change so they could be together forever. This was the man he had put his _trust_ in, Tony thought, which made him all the more angry.

“I trusted you,” Tony spat. “You expect me to give up my humanness, my past, my _life_ , and yet you can’t remain faithful to me?”

“ _What_?”

“I could _smell_  her on you, and so could the whole office,” Tony growled. “How could you cheat on me? Why would you do that? What? I’m not good enough for you?”

“Cheat on you? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Like you don’t know!” Tony gave Jethro a dark look and pushed past him. Acting aggressively towards a vampire was stupid, under any circumstances, but right now Tony was so angry, his emotions ruled his actions. He didn’t get two steps into the living room before a strong hand grabbed his arm and swung him around. Faced by Jethro, his eyes dark with anger, was alarming, and made Tony’s heart beat madly. Deep down, he was sure Jethro wouldn’t hurt him, but seeing the vampire’s lips draw back to expose wickedly sharp teeth gave him second thoughts.

“How about you just tell me what I’ve done,” Jethro snarled, giving Tony’s arm an impatient shake.

Jethro’s anger came off him in waves, overloading Tony’s senses and causing him to stagger a little. Ever since he’d tasted Gibbs’ blood, Tony’s senses had become increasingly sensitive. Being a fledgling vampire came with some drawbacks; minor sounds and smells were now magnified to the point where Tony found them hard to take. Hypersensitive senses might make sex feel incredible, but when he was out in the noisy, colorful, bustling world, everything seemed so _loud._ More than once, he’d had to reach for his sunglasses when a sight disturbed him, or cover his ears when ordinary sounds seemed as bad as fingernails screeching across a blackboard. There were times Tony could literally feel surges of emotions coming off people, as if they were physical manifestations. Of all the senses, odors – both pleasant and foul – hit him the hardest, which was why he was so upset at smelling a woman’s blood clinging to Gibbs that morning.

Tony forced himself not to waver under the vampire’s powerful glare. “You know I’ve always been sensitive to smells, Jethro, and it’s just…it’s hard to take! It’s _painful_ , like I need to puke. You didn’t even care enough to wash that smell off you!”

“What smell?”

“Her smell! It was all over you!”

“Hers…? Are you telling me this is because I met…? You’re getting yourself all keyed up over nothing, Tony. Let’s get you some blood.” Jethro released Tony’s arm so he could roll up his sleeve. “You’ll feel better after you’ve had some nourishment.”

Being dismissed as being overly emotional only served to make Tony all the more incensed. “It isn’t nothing! The hell with you! I don’t want your blood!” He headed for the kitchen and Jethro followed him.

“Where’re you going?”

“I need blood to make me feel better – isn’t that what you said? So I’m going to get some synth.”

Gibbs’ nose wrinkled in distaste. “Don’t drink that crap.”

“You expect me to act like it’s nothing when you fuck around with women you meet on the sly,” Tony retorted. “Well, it isn’t nothing!”

“You’re being dramatic,” Jethro scoffed, holding out his arm for Tony to drink from.

“Damn right I am,” Tony shot back as he opened the fridge. It wasn’t easy to ignore Jethro’s offering. Warm flesh, with all that tasty blood running around just underneath the surface…? Tony hated the taste of synth blood, but as his only alternative was to drink directly from Jethro, and right now he was too pissed off to even touch him. No, he wasn’t going to drink from Gibbs. He was _not_. The synth that Ducky had given him as a backup was his only option.

At least HV2x was quality blood product and suitable for the fragile human digestive system. The man-made blood sickened vampires, so they never ingested it – but both humans and vampires could shoot it directly into a vein with few side-effects. At least that’s what Ducky had said. So far, Tony had received all his blood product directly from Jethro, by sucking his lover’s warm, rich blood directly from his body. HV2x, on the other hand, was like a mix of Dr. Pepper and Moxie, distilled in formaldehyde and left out in the sun too long. The one time Tony had tasted it, he’d gagged, and he didn’t know how he was going to drink a glassful of the stuff.

He knew how lucky he was. Normally, fledglings were pumped with synth twice a day, through a central venous line that was surgically inserted in the jugular for easy access. Some young vamps were kept lined up, as they called it, and were pumped with HV2x until they fully matured. You could tell which vamps were lined up, from an odd blue tinge to their skin.

Jimmy had told Tony that being lined up long-term was considered a bad practice. “Infections, veins collapsing, becoming allergic to real blood are serious problems,” Jimmy had said knowingly. “There have been reports of younglings regressing mentally, having chronic circulation problems, becoming impotent…” Jimmy rattled on, but Tony didn’t hear anything else after the word ‘impotent.’

Jethro followed the old practices and avoided synthetic products. Both he and Tony had been drinking from each other exclusively, keeping their connection pure and strong. But occasionally Jethro had to replenish his own store of blood from an outside source, or else he’d weaken. He’d admitted he visited donors only when he needed them, more like a business relationship. If he needed to, he could drink pre-packaged donor’s blood as a backup. But if that was the truth, then why had Jethro visited that blood-whore behind his back?

Now Tony planned microwave some synth and drink it in a mug, even if the stuff tasted foul. It would keep up his strength, just until Jethro came to his senses. Tony pulled out a bag of dark red liquid from the fridge but when he reached for the microwave, Jethro leaned against the counter, blocking him. “Can you move? I need to warm this up,” Tony said tiredly. As an alternative, he could do this by transfusion. Ducky had provided him in a kit, but he didn’t like needles, and the intravenous ones looked huge.

Jethro raised his chin a little, exposing his neck. “My blood is warm. Feed on me,” he challenged.

Tony wanted to, really he did. The pull was strong, the deep desire to sink his partially formed vamp teeth into Jethro’s flesh, to drink the intoxicatingly delicious blood, to feel his strength, his heartbeat, his essence… Tony swayed a little, but all of a sudden his anger rose like a shield, and he stepped back, declaring, “No!”

“You won’t drink my blood now?” The possessive look in Jethro’s eyes was fueled by anger. “You got a problem with the way I’m treating you?”

Breathing hard, Tony, declared, “Yeah, I have a problem with you, Jethro! You need to treat me with more respect, to listen to what I’m saying, and to not come to work with some blood-whore’s scent all over you. You told me, that night you admitted you were stalking me, that you’d wanted me ever since we met in Baltimore, and that you didn't want to mess up. Well, right now you’re coming _real_ close to messing everything up! You told me there’d never be anyone else but me! So you need to stay away from her, and any of the other wannabes who’d like to get a taste of you. You don’t go near her again!”

Jethro bared his teeth, showing his displeasure. “You do _not_ have the right to dictate what I do.”

Aware that he was treading on dangerous territory, Tony met Jethro’s eyes, glare for glare. “As your mate, I have the right to speak up, and to be heard. And I’m telling you straight out, I don’t want you anywhere near her!”

Jethro weighed Tony’s words, and finally said, “She means nothing to me.”

“Yeah, well, she may not mean anything to you, but you’d have to be blind not to see she’s after you. She isn’t going to let go of you so easy, not without a fight. And I’m warning you, I plan to fight back – hard!”

Jethro made a motion with his hand. “I told you, there’s no need. I meant it when I said I’d always come home to you, Tony.”

“I am _not_ going to share you, Jethro, not with her,” Tony insisted. “I understand you need to feed from donors, but that’s not what this woman is. She’s trying to take you away from me, and you’re playing right into her plan. I want her gone. You do not see her again, not even at work.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Jethro snarled, grabbing a fistful of Tony’s shirt and pushing him against a cabinet, making the dishes rattle. He leaned into Tony, his knee nudging his legs apart, and Tony could feel his arousal pressing hard against his thigh.

“Let go of me!” Tony ordered, struggling to get out of Jethro’s grip. Jethro leaned in to kiss him, but Tony averted his face. Jethro grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him, but Tony bit his lip; Jethro bit back, drawing blood. Tony cried out, “No!” To his surprise, Jethro released him and stepped back. They were still close, too close, but not touching.

 

Tony raised his fingers to his mouth, and they came away bloody. He licked his lip and the flow soon stopped.

Jethro looked confused, and when he reached out to touch Tony’s cheek, Tony swatted his hand away. “Don’t!”

“Tony,” the vampire said, sounding apologetic.

“Please… please don’t.” Tony tried to read Jethro’s emotions, but it was like trying to penetrate a stone wall. “If you really want to make this work between us, and I’m having serious doubts that you do, then you need to figure out exactly what it is you want. If it’s a fuck-buddy, someone to practice your newfound love of kink with, well…I’m sure you can find a bleeder in the nearest snag club who’s perfectly willing. But it you want someone who truly cares for you, even when you’re being a total fuckwad asshole, then you need to think about what you’re doing, and fix it.”

Jethro didn’t move, and even if his expression was stony, at least he wasn’t yelling or pushing him around any more. Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess this fledgling period isn’t only for the newbie’s sake. This is a time for the Maker to figure out if this is right for him, too.” Tony turned away from Jethro and snagged a couple more bags of synth from the fridge. He didn’t even look in the vampire’s direction when he walked to the foyer to put them in his knapsack.

Jethro followed him, calling his name. He had let his guard down and his concern was so strong Tony could feel it as if it was his own emotion. Tony turned his back to the door and faced Jethro. He didn’t know when he’d felt quite so tired, but he had to make one last attempt to reason with his man before he left. “If you don’t promise me you’ll never see her again, I’m walking away.”

“You giving me an ultimatum?” Jethro asked.

“Just stating the truth,” Tony replied matter-of-factly. Jethro’s nearness caused his knees to tremble – not with fear but with longing; he was still hungry, but not for some man-made blood product. Still, he stuck to his guns. “I didn’t know you thought so little of me, that you couldn’t trust me.”

“Trust you? I trust you every day.”

“I’m not talking about at work. I’m saying that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me you were interested in her, that you were meeting her. I never should’ve found out like I did,” Tony insisted.

Jethro shook his head. “You’re making too much out of this.”

“Am I? You snuck out of the house, out of our bed, to meet her. You came to work  _smelling_  of her,” Tony insisted. How could he _not_ be affronted that his lover blatantly paraded his early morning liaison in front of the entire office. “You think I was the only one who caught her scent? Half the office knew, Jethro.” The half that were vampires, anyway.

“We were talking business,” Jethro said with an impatient shrug.

“At four in the morning?”

“Yeah, we had breakfast. Look, I don’t have to explain myself to you, DiNozzo!”

“No, you don’t  _have_  to,” Tony said unhappily. “You don’t have to, but I thought you cared about me enough to…”

Jethro said harshly, “This is  _my_  house. I don’t take orders from any fledgling. I don’t want to hear another word about this, understand?” He loomed over Tony and gave him a little shake, just a hint of his power. “Understand?”

It finally sank in. Tony realized he’d made a terrible mistake. He’d thought…he’d truly believed, in his heart, that Jethro loved him. Why else would he have chosen him, after all these years of knowing each other, to turn into one of his own kind, a vampire? “No, I don’t! Why did you choose me if you don’t even want me?”

Jethro cut him off with a kiss, a harsh, blood-drawing kiss that stole Tony’s breath away and left him shaking. He could feel Jethro’s hot breath as his mouth sucked and bit its way across his cheek and then along his jaw. Jethro hummed against his skin.

“Don’t,” Tony said, closing his eyes against his warring emotions. He still wanted Jethro, but not this way.

Jethro’s strong hands pinned Tony’s arms at his side. His teeth scraped the skin of Tony’s neck and he bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Let me go,” Tony commanded, his tone even and strong despite the pain. Jethro released him but didn’t move away. They were still too close. Tony wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and said, “You told me that there’d never be anyone but me, that I meant everything to you, but your actions don’t match your words. You can’t have both me and her. Now let me go.”

“You need me,” Jethro sharply. “I need _you_.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Tony said, rubbing his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment. It truly felt as though his heart was breaking. “I’m going to take a few days. Maybe we’ll see things more clearly if we take a break.” Tony looked at Jethro’s face and saw some disquiet in his eyes, but he didn’t want to fight with him any more. “I’ll see you Monday,” he said in parting, opening the door.

“You  _need_  me,” Jethro reiterated, grabbing hold of the open door as Tony passed through it.

Tony kept going. He had to get out of there, afraid that if he didn’t do it now, he might give in to Jethro’s demands. He still had a week before he had to make the final decision whether or not he’d become a full-fledged vampire, and a long weekend away from Jethro would give him the distance to think long and hard about what that would mean to both of them.

“If you leave, don’t bother coming back,” Jethro called after him.

Tony kept on walking.

“I should have stuck to redheads, got married again.”

Tony stopped on the sidewalk and, even though he knew he should have kept his mouth shut, he turned to deliver a parting shot. “Like getting married has worked so well for you in the past.”

Jethro retorted, “Better than a human who questions every move I make.”

Although he knew it was in the vampire’s nature to be the top dog, he’d always thought that Jethro had at least respected him, and valued him on some level. Angry and upset, Tony got in his car and drove off, telling himself not to look in the rear-view mirror.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Tony took a sick day on Friday. He called Vance in the morning, and made out that his illness was related to being in the fledgling stage. Of course that led to a call from Ducky, but Tony managed to convince the ME that he was simply tired, and that he was seriously considering his next step – if he should commit his life to Jethro or not. How he didn’t choke over those words, he didn’t know. The mere mention of Jethro’s name left a bitter taste in his mouth. Or maybe it was the taste of the synth blood he was forcing himself to drink. He’d thrown up half the first pint, the taste was so foul, but mixing it with bourbon made it palatable – barely.

Jimmy Palmer let Tony stay with him, no questions asked. He kept casting worried glances Tony’s way, and even went so far as to warm up some tea-and-blood concoction for him, but otherwise kept out of his way. “Don’t mix it with alcohol,” Jimmy advised. “It’ll rot your stomach.”

Jethro didn’t make any attempt to contact him, which was a relief. Tony hated having conflicting feelings for the vampire, hated the position he’d been put in, and hated that he was now reliant upon ingesting this gross-tasting synthetic blood. If he decided not to make the Change, to remain in human form, he’d have to go through detox in the hospital. That was not a pleasant prospect. He’d heard they pumped you full of drugs so you didn’t feel the worst of the withdrawal symptoms, but he was willing to bet it was all a load of bullshit. The cravings for blood – and for the vampire he’d already become partially bonded to – would likely be the worst thing he’d ever go through.

Tony planned to cool off for a few days while figuring out what his next step was. He’d have until Monday before someone confronted him, possibly the HR person in charge of Human/Vampire relations. Maybe Jethro himself. Either way, he wanted to spend his long weekend thinking about his future. Come Monday morning, he’d have to face the music and make his final choice.

Meanwhile, Tony estimated he’d be able to live on the blood he already had in his system – Jethro’s potent vampire blood – as well as the synth. He was wrong, way wrong. By Saturday at noon, his three bags of synth were long gone and he felt like a junkie aching for his next fix, going from hot to cold in a matter of minutes, with heavy sweating, chills, itchy skin he scratched raw, and a deep ache that screamed for blood. He knew he had to take some form of blood replenishment, and soon.

With few options to choose from, Tony decided to go to the NCIS clinic. They made synthetic blood readily available to fledglings and vamps in need. He was so depleted though, he was going to have to transfuse it rather than drink it, but the idea of having a needle stuck in his jugular, as was prescribed, made him shudder and want to puke. The clinic was closed at weekends, though Ducky or Jimmy were authorized to open it and tend to anyone in need; there was also a medic on call. 

Tony refused to drag Jimmy, or anyone else, into this mess. That meant his only option was to set up a line in his arm himself. He still needed the supplies, so he needed to go to the Navy Yard. Not to the clinic though, but to Autopsy, where Ducky kept HV2x on hand for emergencies.

Jimmy was deep into his medical books, studying for a mid-term, so Tony snuck out and took a cab to the Navy Yard. He had to pass by a night guard, but otherwise he didn’t see anyone as he slipped down to Autopsy. Luckily, he knew the code to enter Autopsy, and he made sure to lock the doors behind him. Locating Ducky’s supply, Tony took one bag of substitute blood, as well as sterile packages of the supplies he needed, and got down to business on one of the unoccupied cold steel tables.

Tony soon discovered it isn’t so easy to stick yourself with a needle in your own arm, especially when you were flinching, but he did it, sweating and swearing the whole time. Finally, with the bag hanging, and the drip set to the fastest setting, Tony laid on the table and closed his eyes. He had no choice but to wait for the nourishing blood to complete its transfer into his body. The synthetic blood helped even though it was ice cold running into his vein; he could feel improvement right away. Next time he’d warm it first, he thought. Afterwards, he cleaned everything up and left as quietly as he’d come. He made it back to Jimmy’s without incident, and the Autopsy gremlin, who was still studying in his room, wasn’t even aware that he had been gone.

Even though he slept the rest of the afternoon, and ate a dish of raw liver around six, Tony started to feel restless. His skin was itching, and he was unusually pale, both signs that he needed to feed. Abby called in the evening, and suggested they go out to a club. Tony agreed, just to get out, but when faced with eardrum-shattering Goth rock, and being pushed by Abby to at least consider drawing fresh blood from a Chalice, provided by the club, he knew he’d made a mistake in coming. The Chalice, an extremely pale young woman with cataract eyes and a slack mouth, was strapped to a wall with a blood-draw spigot sewn in her neck. The second he got a whiff of her blood, Tony had to run to the alley to barf.

After convincing Abby he was fine and was going back to Jimmy’s, Tony went to NCIS. This time he snuck into the NCIS clinic, which was next to Autopsy. He had to pick the lock on the door to get in. He managed to hooked himself up to a transfusion machine that warmed the blood and had an array of settings, using a plump vein in his left forearm. Tony reasoned that transfusing an additional liter of blood couldn’t do him any harm, so he spent the next few hours napping on the exam bed while warm HV2x was steadily pumped into his vein.

Tony slept most of Sunday, listlessly watched football, and then some  _The X-Files_  episodes with Jimmy, lying on the couch like a big slug. They were predicting snow, and traffic would be a mess during rush hour tomorrow. He tried eating, raw steak and blood pudding that Jimmy had been thoughtful enough to provide, but he couldn’t get much sustenance down. By sunset, his energy level was lower than it had ever been, and he was getting seriously depressed.

Jethro hadn’t called. Okay, Tony hadn’t really expected a miracle, though he had envisioned the silver-haired vampire busting down the door and dragging him back home. Tony might have even gone willingly. He sighed. If only Jethro would come to his senses and admit he never should have cozied up to that woman, and that he’d never _ever_ see her again.

But Jethro didn’t break down the door, or even, as far as Tony knew, contact Abby or Palmer to ask how he was doing. He must have known how Tony, still only a fledgling vampire, and a needy one at that, would suffer without having his blood to drink on a regular basis.

By then, Tony had told Jimmy some of what had transpired between him and Jethro. Jimmy, ever supportive, likened it to abandoning a kitten in a dark alleyway, and although Tony was appreciative of the sentiment, he didn’t like anyone thinking of him as a poor, helpless kitten. He said so to Jimmy, who immediately backed off. Of course that may have been due to the fact that Tony was having trouble retracting his teeth, and had been ever since they’d started growing. They had been growing a little larger each day, but it was damned tricky to get them to pull back in upon demand. So now, whenever Tony smiled, or opened his mouth to speak, it looked as though he was ready to take a bite out of someone. Nothing could have been further from the truth. 

Jethro had warned Tony that young vampires still in the turning stage burned up energy quickly, and how right he had been. He’d had to feed off Jethro at least once a day to replenish his strength – and what strength it was. Top of the world, feeling galvanized, euphoric, flying high…those words didn’t tell half the story. After feeding, Tony had felt energized as never before; it was as though electricity was zapping wildly through his veins. He had bounced all over, testing his enhanced abilities, literally climbing the walls and talking a mile a minute, until it drove Jethro mad. 

All of his senses had amped up after feeding. His brain had worked so hard taking in all the brilliant colors and intense sounds that he got dizzy. Jethro had to intervene more than once, taking Tony in hand in order to bring him back down to earth. He’d grip the back of Tony’s neck, steadying him as if he were a helium balloon trying desperately to escape into the wild blue skies. Sex had helped take the edge off, and man, was sex with Jethro ever incredible. So was sinking his newly sharp teeth into Jethro’s skin and drinking straight from his veins. He’d grin and leave bite marks along Jethro’s inner thighs, his cum gutter, and the tender skin of his belly, even in his armpits and under his chin – there were no limits. Luckily, Jethro had been tolerant, and healed quickly. 

But now, being without Jethro and his life-giving blood was causing withdrawals, painful ones at that, complete with muscle cramps, sweating and feeling like crap. Tony had counted on synthetic blood to keep him going until Jethro came to his senses, but it was becoming apparent that the synth was not half so potent or long-lasting as whole vampire blood.

As soon as Jimmy went to bed, Tony called a cab and left. He was weak and shaking by the time he got inside the NCIS clinic, barely able to get the transfusion going. It appeared that, with each subsequent transfusion, the synthetic blood’s rejuvenating properties were becoming less effective. He was forced into pushing a greater volume of HV2x, and at a faster infusion rate, into his vein. How the hell had this gone downhill so fast? Soon he was going to be compelled to drink from a human source, just to survive. The thought of sucking blood from anyone other than Jethro was abhorrent; he wasn’t sure he could even do it.

Unfortunately, the bland bloodstuff that was being pumped into him was nowhere near as nourishing as Gibbs’ rich, dark blood. His body seemed to be burning up the blood circulating in his veins at an unusually fast rate, and the amount of nutrients he was getting from the manufactured blood was nowhere near enough to maintain his bodily functions. 

Tony checked his watch. It was early Monday morning. Ducky would be in soon, and he needed to get the hell out of there. Sweating and nauseous, he leaned forward, snagging a medical waste bin and pulling it close, just in case. The last thing Tony needed was to have Ducky walk in on him and give him a lecture on dangerous health practices. That struck him as funny, considering he was practically one of the undead. Okay, enough…time had run out. He unhooked the machine, barely finding the energy to tidy up so it didn’t look as though someone had been fooling around with the equipment. 

Tony rose to his feet, swaying, and had to hold onto the back of the chair. Shit, this was not good. Abruptly, a sharp pain cut across his abdomen. Gasping, Tony bent double, and without any warning, vomited a quantity of blood. His pants and shoes were drenched, the odor of the HV2x thick and cloying in the chilly room. “Fuck,” Tony groaned and another wave of blood poured out of his mouth. He coughed and choked on it.

It was like someone had pulled a plug. His legs, like jelly, buckled under him, and he sank to his knees, and then he slowly tipped over, his head hitting the tiled floor. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the air was heavy. It was like breathing liquid. Blood in his lungs, he thought. Y pestis, all over again.  _Flesh & Blood_, Rutger Hauer, 1984…no, 1985…the Cardinal saying, ‘Why are you so scared? Everything is predestined. Life runs its own course.’ Oh God, he was dying, for real this time. They would cut out his heart and remove his head…head in a cooler in the trunk of a car…a Ferrari like Magnum drives…He coughed, more blood, all his hard work wasted… ‘Don’t waste good’ … ‘Follow the rules.’ Do whatever Jethro says. Don’t spill any more blood. ‘It’s all about oxygenating the stain…Perrier…’ He laughed, gurgled…

_‘Something funny, DiNozzo?’_

 Tony blinked and looked around for Gibbs. He mumbled, “No, Boss…grabbing my gear…”

 “Oh dear Heaven, Anthony! Mr. Palmer, get him on his side immediately. Anthony?”

 He was fine. No need to shout. He tried to speak but only a wet, choking sound came out.

“Dr. Mallard, I’ll call the V-EMTs.” Jimmy’s voice was shaking. “Yes, I need an ambulance immediately. No, a vampire, not fully formed. He’s hemorrhaging badly. No… Yes… Dr. Mallard, are there any puncture wounds?

He felt hands inspecting his body, efficient, steady hands. He was rolled over and blood filled his nose. He coughed, a thick gurgling sound, and then was positioned on his side again.

“No wounds. Anthony, my boy, can you hear me? Anthony…”

Ducky was asking him something, sounding urgent, worried. Jimmy was talking to someone on the phone, telling them to hurry. His voice grew faint and then he returned. “There’s a backup due to the snowstorm. ETA is twenty minutes.” There was silence, and then Ducky said firmly, “Call upstairs and tell them we need a vampire, right away.”

“Abby was on her way in… I’ll call her.”

A hand was stroking his head, and Tony’s eyes opened a sliver. “’ethro?” He coughed and more blood came up. Ducky was wiping his face, assuring him that help was on the way. Tony reached out blindly, and somehow located Ducky’s hand. “Duck?” 

“I’m right here my boy.” He gave a warm squeeze to Tony’s hand.

Tony swallowed, hating the taste of the blood in his mouth. He could sort of make out Ducky’s shape, but the room was so dark. And cold. “C-cold…” A blanket was laid over him, and something soft slipped under his head. “…dying, aren’t I?”

“Most certainly _not_ ,” Ducky said, a little too positively. “You shall be right as rain in no time at all.”

“Rule seven,” he whispered.  _Always be specific when you lie._ “Tell him…” _Tell Jethro…_  

“Tell who…?” 

“Let’s get him on the bed,” said Jimmy. 

Other voices. People helping, lifting. His sodden clothing being cut off.

“…love him…” 

“You may tell him yourself and…Ah, speak of the devil.” 

“I heard…Tony! God damn it! Tony…” 

“Uhhh…” Jethro was there! He’d come.

“I’m here. I’m here now. What’s going on?”

“Jeth…”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Jethro gripped his hand as if he’d never let it go. Tony clung to it. A lifeline.

People were talking at the same time, about him, he supposed. He was so tired, so very tired. It would be nice to just sleep. A hand shook him. Calling his name. A pain in the middle of his chest. He gasped. Man, that hurt! They seemed pleased. He threw up, more blood, and they rolled him on his side, once again. He could smell Jethro was close – pine, sawdust and healthy blood. Tony managed to open his eyes a little. He was rewarded with the sight of blue eyes, looking straight into his. “Jethro…” His voice was a mere whisper. It hurt too much to breathe.

“We’re going to take care of you,” Jethro said, his voice almost as unsteady as Jimmy’s had been. He gripped Tony’s hand until it hurt, but it was a nice hurt. 

“Sorry,” Tony whispered.

“Don’t–“ 

“Need you.”

“I’m here.” 

“Jethro, a word, please,” Ducky said, his voice low and deadly serious. 

“I’m not leaving him. Just tell me, Ducky.” 

Hesitation. “Time is critical, and the ambulance won’t be here for an estimated ten minutes. And no, he doesn’t have that long.” Ducky’s voice lowered. “The synth blood may be contaminated…I’m sure you have noticed the odor…he has pulmonary edema and respiratory failure, and the vampire equivalent to hemp overload. We need to ex-sanguniate him immediately.” 

“What? You mean drain off the blood? Hasn’t he lost enough already?” 

“That is rather the point. He hasn’t lost enough. We must remove all of the tainted blood before we can do a rapid transfusion of fresh vampire blood back into him.” 

“That’ll kill him.” Jethro sounded appalled. 

“Yes, that will be a side effect. However, if we do this quickly…”

“ _Side effect_?” 

The sound of footsteps. Jimmy, breathlessly exclaiming, “Got them! Abby and Ziva.” 

“Oh Tony, Tony, Tony!” 

“We need three donors–“

 A woman spoke from across the room. “That’s why you have me…”

Jimmy quickly explained, “Doctor, as I was about to say, this is Ms. Hart, who has kindly–“

Jethro, not sounding too pleased, said urgently, “Use my blood, Ducky.”

“Mr. Palmer, please start on the three ladies… And you, Jethro, must save your blood for Anthony to drink, once he is brought back,” said Ducky. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jethro demanded. Tony wanted to tell him to calm down, but he was past the point of being able to speak.

Ducky said tersely, “Every drop of blood must be removed from his body. His organs, his heart and lungs, will cease functioning, but before his brain is irrevocably damaged, we shall restart his heart and begin transfusing the good blood into his veins. As soon as Anthony is revived, you may initiate the feeding, droplets of your own–“ 

“I know what to do, Ducky. Just get on with it.” 

He must have zoned out for a while, but something woke him…Jethro’s touch, perhaps…a kiss, on his lips…God, so tender…

“You sleep, Tony. I’m staying with you, and when I tell you to wake up, you do as I say, you hear?”

_On your six, Boss…_

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ 

“That’s good! Keep up the chest compressions, Jethro. Mr. Palmer, open the IV all the way.”

“The V-EMTs are here,” Ziva said.

“Drink this, Tony.”

Something was pressed to his lips. He wanted to refuse but he couldn't move. The pressure increased. Jethro. Fresh blood. 

“Tony, drink,” Jethro ordered. 

Too tired…

A droplet on his lips. Another and another, a steady trickle sliding across his tongue and down his throat. A flood of Jethro’s warm, rich, life-giving blood flowed into his mouth and he was swallowing it, at first tentatively, and then with purpose.

“That’s it, Tony. Drink!”

_Oh God, it was so good…_

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Jethro was pacing on the other side of the hospital room. Tony watched him from the bed, half amused. He was still so weak and he’d been here for days… it felt like weeks. His lungs hadn’t had time to regenerate yet, they said. Soon though, the moon cycle would be upon them, and if he chose to be Changed, accepted Jethro as his Maker, then he was promised that his lungs…all of his organs…would heal, and be better than ever before. It was one hell of an enticing carrot, to be sure. 

“Jethro,” Tony called softly. 

He was at the bedside in a second. “Tony…” It only took a softening of Tony’s expression for Jethro to sink on one knee and wrap his arms around him. 

Tony stroked the silver hair. He was too tired to be angry any more. “I like your hair this way. Better than when you joined the Marines.” 

Jethro raised his head. “How do you…? Oh, of course. You snooped.” 

“Damn right I did.” Tony frowned at his vampire lover and asked, “How did you do it, look so young?”

“I stayed pretty much the same age…same appearance for a long, long time. I only aged after…” Jethro looked into the distance for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Tony. “When Shannon and Kelly were killed, I went on a bender. Hair turned gray, then white.” 

“It’s silver,” Tony corrected. “Must have been a hell of a bender.” He looked at Jethro with concern. 

“I’m past that now,” Jethro said with a nod. He seemed certain. 

“Good, because I don’t want to have a Maker who goes on crazy drunken sprees.” 

Jethro’s hopeful smile lit up his face. “That mean you’re gonna…” 

“Go the distance? I’m leaning that way. Only…” 

“Only I have to explain myself,” Jethro said, nodding. 

“Yes, you do. Sit on the bed,” Tony offered. 

Jethro sat facing Tony and held his hand. “She used to donate blood to me. Long time ago, before you and I met. Then she came back on the scene, involved in our cases. I’m not proud, but…she was familiar.” 

“So she phoned you at four in the morning…and you left our bed to get a snackie?” Tony asked, trying very hard to sound in control. Inside he was a mess, his near-death experience making him feel way too emotional for his liking. 

“Actually, I went for the coffee, but she wanted more. To return to our old routine. I told her no, Tony. I didn’t…I did _not_ feed off her.”

 It was clear that Jethro was telling the truth. Tony could literally feel it, as if the truth was a tangible thing. “It still hurts. That you met up with her. That you showed so little respect for me.”

 “I know, and I’m sorry. I truly am. I was going crazy, waiting for you to agree to be mine and…I got frustrated and something inside me wanted to overpower you and…”

“You were overbearing,” Tony said sternly. “Infelxible, hateful, oversexed, overbearing–”

“You already said that… and you’re right on all counts. I was out of control.” Jethro swallowed hard and said, “And I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Tony didn’t make fun of Jethro's apology, because it was obviously from his heart. “You’re going to pay for this, you know.”

Jethro frowned but he nodded. “Yeah. I figured.”

“So long as we’re both on the same page.”

“We are.”

“Okay then.” Tony couldn't help smiling wickedly. "Tell me, now I've got blood from three kickass vampire girls running around in my system, does this mean I'm going to be like Charlie's Angels, all wrapped up in one?"

Jethro glared at him. “You'd better not be. And you shouldn’t be joking about it!” His temper rising, he demanded, “What the hell were you thinking, doing your own transfusions? Ducky said you were…Damn it, you almost _died_ , Tony.”

Tony held out his arms and pulled Jethro into a hug. He mumbled into his warm skin, “I’m sorry. I should never have done it. It was stupid. And it hurt. Like a lot.”

Jethro angled his head and kissed Tony, gently nipping at his lower lip, then licking it better, making Tony sigh in happiness. They’d made it over some major hurdles, and would probably encounter a lot more along the way, but at least they were talking. “Love you, Jethro Gibbs.”

Jethro took Tony in his arms and kissed him as if he was the most important person in the world.

 ۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

Startled awake by a sound, Tony called out, “Jethro?” The room was almost dark, a nightlight the only illumination. He could tell it was late and that there was nobody around.

“He went down the hall for coffee,” a woman said, as she closed the door behind her.

The hairs on the back of Tony’s neck stood up, and he struggled into an upright position. “How’d you get in? This wing is only for vampires.”

The woman advanced to Tony’s bedside. She smiled smugly and held up her wrist. There was a small scar there. “Unlocks every lock in the world. Comes in quite handy.” 

Watching her warily, Tony said, “I’ll bet it does. You’d better leave, Dr. Ryan. They’ll know you’re here.”

Dr. Ryan glanced at the door and he was glad to see some of her confidence slip. Turning back to Tony, she smiled again. “I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You’d have thought you were Lazarus, or the second coming or something.”

“No, no, you’re thinking of Béla Ferenc Dezső Blaskó.” When she raised an eyebrow, Tony said, “Bela Lugosi, the original _Dracula_ , 1931. Did you know he was a well-thought-of Shakespearean actor in Hungary?” In a heavy accent, Tony said, “‘The blood is the life, Mr. Renfield.’”

Dr. Ryan didn’t seem amused, so Tony gave up on the banter and asked bluntly, “What do you want, whore? Oh, you want Gibbs. Yeah, well, you’re outta luck. He knows all about your mind games and manipulation. He’s already chosen some lucky guy to be his life-partner and…hey! That’s  _me_! Wow! I am _so_ lucky. I get sucked and fucked day and night by Gibbs, and I gotta tell you, he’s better than the Energizer bunny. Tasty, too!” 

“I know–” Dr. Ryan started to say from between gritted teeth. 

Tony cut her off. “You know nothing, bitch! Now get the hell out.” 

Ryan moved even closer to the bed, her mouth set in a grim line. “It won’t last.”

Tony glared at the woman he’d despised long before he’d discovered she had tried to get her hooks in Jethro. It was she who had lured Jethro out to a diner so she could start a blood-relationship with him. He casually referred back to a case they’d investigated. “You had a relationship with Dr. Banks, didn’t you? I’ll just bet being sucked dry by you was what drove him to kill himself. Is that what all your boyfriends do once they find out what you’re really like?” 

“He was murdered,” Dr. Ryan said quickly.

Tony snorted. “Yeah, of _course_ he was.”

Ryan’s features screwed up in anger. Tony sat up in bed, ready to defend himself, but all of a sudden, there was a rush of air and a dull roar, and Jethro was between them, his teeth bared. “Get the hell out,” he ordered angrily. “And if you ever come near either of us, I’ll put the word out you’re using your agency to bring down vampires. They’ll be all over you, and will suck you dry before you can even scream.”

Dr. Ryan’s eyes widened in fear. She turned and left hurriedly.

Jethro turned to face Tony, and the harsh expression softened. “Hey.” 

Tony slid down in the bed. “Hey, you.” He shifted over and patted the bed next to him. “I’ve been traumatized and may need mouth-to-mouth.”

“Ya think?” Jethro removed his jacket and sat on the bed next to Tony, sliding an arm behind him. Tony raised his face and Jethro kissed him, gently, and when Tony nipped at his lower lip, Jethro growled. Tony smiled in satisfaction and snuggled down. “You’d better get me home by tomorrow night. We have something to finish off, you know.”

Jethro’s arm tightened around him. “There’s no going back.”

“I don’t want to.”

Jethro grunted.

“You should have told me about meeting with her, you know.” Tony twisted a little to look at Jethro’s face. As expected, Jethro was looking a little guilty.

“I knew how much you disliked her. Didn’t want you to know she had been one of my regular sources,” Jethro said.

“Dislike is a far from adequate word,” Tony said, snorting. After a long silence, he said, “You know, when I’m a vampire, I’m going to need a fresh blood donor, too, so I say we have to approve of each other’s donors from now on.”

“You want to vet them? Like choosing a jury?” Jethro asked, smiling a little.

“Sure. We can each have the right to dismiss the other’s choice.” It sounded reasonable.

“Not gonna be easy.”

“No, it won’t. We could go on anonymous blood if you’d prefer,” Tony suggested.

“Can we save this for another time? We’ve got something else to talk about first.”

Tony stared at his lover. “Talk? You’re actually talking about talking?”

“Shut up,” Jethro said, patting the back of Tony’s head.

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s arms. Tony broke the peace, saying, “I’ve been thinking. You’ve had two hundred years in which to learn to commit, yet you’ve never taken that step. All those wives, yet you never Turned any of them. Now why is that?” Jethro didn’t respond, other than to look away. Tony continued, “And I thought I was bad at it.”

“At what?”

“At committing to someone. But you, a man who understands loyalty, and duty, and devotion, can only offer your allegiance to your county, and your job. Why was it so hard for you to offer those to anyone? I mean, you loved your wives, didn’t you?”

“For a while. But this is different. I’m giving everything I have to you,” Jethro responded. “My love and devotion. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you…except for…”

“Except for who?”

For a moment, it didn’t look as though Jethro was about to answer, but he said quietly, “My wife. My first wife, Shannon…we were together for over 200 years. I never wanted anyone else after she died…until I met you.” Jethro kissed Tony’s temple. “I couldn’t bring myself to…truly love the others.” 

“She died a long time ago, Jethro.”

Jethro shrugged. “Sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday. Time…time has no meaning when it’s no longer a commodity. I loved her so much, I would have died for her, but when I was dying, all I wanted was to live, just a bit longer.”

“So you chose to be Changed,” Tony said.

“What choice did I have? I had no idea what it meant, the consequences.”

“But you then Changed Shannon?”

Jethro nodded. “I wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do…but she said she trusted me, that if it meant we had a little bit longer, that was enough to make her happy.”

“You had a long life together…and a child,” Tony pointed out.

“It’s almost unheard of for a vampire to have a child but…after so many years, we never expected it. I’ve never been so happy as when she was born.” Jethro smiled sadly. “But they both died…murdered,” he said, his voice so soft Tony could barely hear it.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Jethro. I am, but ever since you lost her, it seems like you’ve been marrying every woman who takes a liking to you. And all of them were human. So why would you want to Change me, of all people?”

Jethro looked at Tony as if he was crazy. “I wanted you,” he said, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, I gathered that, but your dick shouldn’t be making the choice about who’s going to become your life-companion,” Tony said sharply.

Jethro stared at him. “You know it’s more than that, Tony.”

“Why me, then?” Tony asked.

Jethro smiled down at him, his blue eyes shining with emotion. “You don’t get it. I always trusted you. I didn’t want to disappoint you…” He swallowed and said softly, “I could have let you go on by, let you live out your life as a human, watched you grow old, and I would have been there when you died, and I would have been the one to dig the hole and lay you in your final resting place…but I couldn’t. I couldn’t waste what I felt for you.”

Tony felt rather sad about the whole thing, but he decided to forgive Jethro. He nodded. “Don’t waste good.”

“Mmm.”

Deciding it was time he laid down the law, Tony said, “I’m going to forgive you, but you’re going to have to change your ways.”

Jethro nodded and asked tentatively, “Are you sure?”

“Sure that I can forgive you? Yes. I want to. Sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it’s for a very very long time? Yes, on that, too.” The way Jethro smiled, like someone had just handed him the biggest prize ever, had Tony smiling right back. “Damn, I love you, Jethro,” he said, and they kissed until his heart melted and his knees grew weak.

It was Jethro who pulled back slowly, sweetly reluctant. “Tomorrow…tomorrow you’re getting out of here. Coming home.”

“I can’t wait.” Tony stroked the vampire’s cheek. “And we’ll finalize this bond between us under the full moon?”

“Yeah. We’ll make it forever,” Jethro promised. "Now get some sleep."

Tony laid back with a smile and Jethro pulled the blanket up and tucked him in. With eyes closed, Tony made a satisfied sound. He'd been through a lot, and had some serious setbacks, but deep in his heart – the heart that now pumped his vampire lover's blood through his veins – he knew he was doing the right thing. He went to sleep, and dreamed of running effortlessly at great speed, with his vampire mate at his side, and together they joined hands and jumped right over the moon.

۷2۷ • ۷2۷ • ۷2۷

 **the end**  


_Note: If you are interested in writing a **derivative work** of this story, or universe, no matter what your preferred media may be, I encourage you to create something. Please link back here and give me credit for this story._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in writing a derivative work of this story, or universe, no matter what your preferred media may be, I encourage you to create something. Please link back here and give me credit for this story.


End file.
